Isolation
by grapewhite
Summary: The muses have changed lives and relationships, old and new, good and bad. Contains various adult subject matter, m/m SLASH, ( plus some femslash ) language, violence, fetishes, strange things, costumes, cross dressing, drug & alcohol use, MPREG, supernatural fantasy and horror type content, shapeshifters, vamps and weres etc Sequel to Transformations
1. Chapter 1

**The first of this goes along with Son, Rising.**

Red and white, the colors of Japan's flag.

Red blood staining the white wrap around his fists, clear reflective jagged sharks teeth on the floor, the remains of a smashed, shattered, punched out mirror.

He hated his image, the demon's face masking his human smile.

No smiles now, not during the pain.

The man on the bed had yet to move, after the first bite, fallen victim, quiet.

The sensation once again, his skin being pulled in two, painful taffy stretch, from the inside out, made his teeth grind, his muscles and arteries screech like a trampled feline, blood turning to ink black through the cold veins.

' Why not leave me be? I've done your vile, cruel work, brought you new bodies, helped you grow larger, increased your power, go into some other and let me live as I want!'

His jaw seemed detached, a whale's open mouth, a snake's, widened to gulp prey down whole, long thin fangs by the dozens in terrifying rows, whip of a serpentine black tongue touching the bare wooden floor.

' I like you, little Prince. The men that chose you for me did splendidly, I prefer you over these others.'

A half and half face glanced at the man partly comatose. He'd tasted okay but not prize winning.

' Unsuitable.' The demon half of the face spoke first, followed by the human side, quite stricken with guilt, troubled and furious.

He wished to never been seen this way, would be thought of as daft, a lunatic, speaking to himself.

Worse and more horrid, the demon had spread across Japan, infected too many fellow wrestlers with its nasty ways, violent and selfish, destructive and terrible.

And that was as much his fault as the demon's, losing control.

Horrible thing, vulgar repulsive creature, wanting to travel to the States.

' I refuse to allow anymore of this. I'll slaughter you before I'd let you spread your havoc over the planet.'

' You speak of it as trouble, I like to say it is a family reunion.' the demon hissed, smiling as innocent, was the opposite of.

' Sheamus is only related to me from decades back, old ancestry, his great- great joined with on my side.'

' They are attracted to you...' The demon motioned to the human prey on the mattress, skin white and oozing red from his slashed and bitten body, white and red, the color of his home land flag. ' Say to me you feel things similar.'

The human face refused to give the nasty monster an answer. They knew, they both knew, that hateful evil beast could read his mind, know his thoughts as well as it could alter his image.

' I made you into someone, unstoppable, a god to this people and you owe me.'

' I'm not ruining my life, what I've got now to sign and begin jobbing to Cena and Orton by next year, paired in a joke of a team with Santino or some smaller man before getting tossed out the door. Find another body to invade and head to the U.S. without me.'

' You've wondered if everything is the color of milk.'

' Quiet!

' And the taste ...his smile... not sleeping alone, sweetest Prince.'

' I hope you die soon, worthless Akuma.'

' If I do, I take your body with me.'

' Sheamus isn't for you!' Fergal slapped the evil half of his face with bloody hands. ' Nobody is for you, I'm not going to the States so you can hurt people, it's disgraceful enough I let you do this here, in this wonderful land, to these great and caring, respectful people.'

' You'll live your life untouched by your man.'

' He's not mine OR yours, back off.'

Trouble, trauma, everlasting nightmare, this damned Akuma doing what demons were excellent at, making his existence Hell.

The akuma knew his secrets, crept into his dreams, spoiled his fantasies, soured his masturbation attempts with its voyeurism.

He couldn't control it, couldn't fight back each time, keep the evil subdued.

The akuma wanted the world.

Fergal wanted his relative in his arms, beside him in bed, to sleep with, to wake up close next to.

Nothing more, or less.

Three Joe trilled, nestled in a pile of Autumn harvest leaves, surrounded by her musical family, several notes and three humans, two Were, one vampire.

Count-ry and western ' hey y'all' Dracula was startling by being silent, no noise or sound where there was usually loud awful singing, once good to burst a grouchy Brit's ears, so it'd been said.

The gold over copper brushed the back window, eyes without sight, mouth minus a smile.

Roman kept driving, a frustrated from betrayal and lack of Seth-sex Dean slouching beside him, a miserable enough to step into the realm of suicide Heath in the back seat, the family of various music notes camping in his locks.

Dean glared. Slumped. Muttered many vulgar words that fit neatly into the Were language.

' Stop the car!'

' I will not st- '

' Then pull over before I jump out the window.'

' Don't maul him, he's hurting worse than you, we are, from losing a loved one, a best friend.'

' No stress, pretty. I'll leave enough you can stomp on later.'

' Dean...'

Quiet still, no protests, struggling, fighting back when he was dragged by his penny in the evening shadows colored hair, scowl of fury on the rounder face, empty despair upon the freckled one.

Roman finally located a spot to park, briefly, pounced into the hoopla before it became a reason to dig a hole.

' He didn't have to break up a fight, bandage cuts or call for either ambulance or hearse.

He watched Dean slump into his own personal giving up, loneliness, embracing the somewhat hick of a ginger, in a real brotherly hug.

Roman felt relief as much as he did humor when the gang of music notes thumped his ears, stepped up and invited himself into the hug, wouldn't move from them, was held and kept, wanted, accepted.

They'd lost, all three.

Hurt the most to wonder, to walk alone until they were on the winning side once more.

Plenty of time now on temporary paid vacation.

He loved being at home, resting, watching tv, eating when he wished.

He missed seeing his collection of sports cars, washing them shiny clean, driving them fast.

What was missed more, his brothers.

A terrible lack of a Scot and a ' backwoods buffoon' as Wade had once called his beloved, before Cody dissolved that marriage, threw water on the spark, made Jinder realize sometimes that loving others was the worst thing and best of all, painful agony to have it, life useless without it.

He hated being lonely, no more week after week of wasted time on Raw, either doing nothing but standing on the sidelines or jobbing endlessly to a short man dressed as a cow.

The unfair treatment he could go without, his good friends he'd go through hellish torture to be with again.

Mud brown mooed nearby, chewing, made him smile.

The eager black and white bump against his knees made him laugh.

The calling out over the fencing gave him hope, face wearing a strong blush, smile as eager and hungry as his newest small companion's search for food.

' Weirdo! You have your boots?'

' STIA, yeah!'

' On?'

' Ur... yeah.'

' Good since manure doesn't go well fashionably with sneakers.'

Johnny beamed, chuckled, entered the pasture with hopes his erection wasn't protruding.

' Hey, Party Cow! '

The newest version of PC for this year mooed in greeting.

' And this is... ?"

' My youngest lady of my life, Drew gave her to me as a farewell gift.'

' Oh. Yeah, I really AM sorry about that. Apart from your guys. And I don't get to see you either.'

' It's nothing to dwell on, you didn't cause it. ' Jinder paused. ' She's a Belted Galloway.'

Johnny's face was an un-ironed suit, wrinkled and rumpled, confusion widening his eyes.

' Do you know about the difference between Scottish and American cows?'

Johnny shrugged. He'd forgotten cattle and a sense of humor since his lover was in jeans, tall rubber boots and no shirt, his idea of what heaven was or should be.

' Scot cows moo using bagpipes. ' Jinder grinned.

Johnny remained blank faced and un vocal.

' You CAN laugh, right? It's not offensive, Drew told me that joke.'

Johnny quickly laughed, scalp sweating.

' You best not keel over out here, PC's been eating a lot.'

Johnny nodded, avoiding the large piles.

The smell didn't affect him, his mind was whirling, all sorts of adult film scenes creating in his dirty thoughts, farm hands fucking, cowboys spending time alone, groping in a tent...

The kilt calf was chewing his jeans.

He laughed fully, more meaningful, slung his arms around his beloved's shoulder's, kissed him hard, standing sweating between loads of cow crap.

' I need a name.'

' I like Jinder.'

' Not MY name, one for the little lady. '

' Not Party Cow?"

' Cattle have to be a year old before they can become official PCs. A year is a cow's legal drinking age.' Jinder's eyebrows scooted aside. ' Heath said that, I think he's loony.'

' Well, he IS different but that's fun. I have no problem with peanut brained people, they have the largest and most caring hearts.'

' I like them too. Along with weirdos.' Jinder smiled. ' Watch out, don't faint in the slop.'

' Right.' Johnny studied the calf, gnawing stylish holes in his jeans, on the knees. ' Cookies and milk!'

' I may not have those in the pantry or fridge.'

' Her name, ' cause she's black, then white in the middle, then black.'

' Cam. What a perfect name.'

Party Cow ate her feed, Cam redecorated JCurtis' thirty dollar faded blues and Jinder stood and grinned, adding to the mountain of naughty thoughts.

' Anything we can do where the cows can't watch?' Johnny asked as suggestively as Batista was over tattooed.

Jinder nodded, smiled and handed him a shovel, pointed to the wheelbarrow.

Johnny's smile faded along with his stiff crotch, flaccid upon let-down.

' I guess you already know.'

Cam mooed.

Party Cow kept grazing.

Johnny gave up and took the nose plugs his boyfriend handed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's deceased onion was his inspiration.

A bit of everything, clean off the shelves, plop and dribble straight into the blender.

Onion juice, liquid from a bulb of garlic, shot of super spicy hot sauce, blob of left over damp coffee grounds.

Coffee grounds, fitting for the planned mischief.

Adam 'Roos' observed, participating, helpful and fascinated, adding in his unsurprising saved citric juices.

His Skull Face, similar matching scars near the eye, dumped in the finale, Dean's defunct old warm beer sitting out, nasty cigarette ashes floating through the yellow brown, piss color and same foul stink.

Roman watched the mixture of slop slush whirl, stood back feeling evil , angry and content, both from revenge AND Roos on his back, picking through his hair.

' I'm headed out.' The full color medical book dropped into the recliner, pages spread to show the large photos of a variety of skin diseases, open sores, big blisters, stomach churning clusters of warts.

' Early?'

' S is taking his damn time and I'm bored. Bring ya back something?'

' We're okay here.'

' Great.' A thorough genital grabbing adjustment, stretching, yawn, reach for the black leather boots and jacket combo, white sleeveless beneath, beaten and bleached blues, assortment of sharp objects in the pockets, oval studs on the thin belt, ready to play. ' Hey, Romes?"

' Uhm?'

A perplexed and sorrowful glance at the one third empty space, Ninja's clothes, music, other bits and pieces of junk packed away, bedding shoved out of sight, posters torn from the walls, the only thing not in boxes Seth had left behind were the two grumbling males, once his lovers, once his friends.

' Does this mean we should be best buds with skank Punk and his collection of street walking airheads?"

' You can, I'd rather be disowned by my family.' Roman answered without thought , winced, stirred his concoction, quick apology. ' Not a knock on you.'

' It doesn't bring me pain. They didn't love me, I felt the same.' Dean shrugged. ' In both my lives so far, I've had shit childhoods, I do wonder what my next life will be.'

' Hopefully a better one.'

' Full of whiskey and complete nudity on the poles and tables.'

' You are the real expert of the tees and ays, more than the Carters.'

' And you two do look like brothers, that hair thing creeps me out, almost as much as when my action figure just STARES at me.'

Rose beamed and Roman felt the warmth of the Afrikaans smile travel into his heart.

' If you get back before sunrise, we'll be in the other bus.'

' Great, I'll catch you then.'

A pause on the ground, furious face staring up at the duo mass of mane and happy faces.

' Hey, Romes?'

' Yeah, psycho?'

' You can teleport.'

' That could've been camera trickery.'

' No, you CAN! I saw it, you get from one side of the arena to the other, spear outta NO where, man.'

'Ur...yes.' Roman fidgeted, embarrassed strangely by his 'super powers'.

' So what can I do that's cool?'

' You can beat Seth's stick ass for both of us before luring him back, charming him into the sheets.'

Dean smiled, one big that made Rose's excited playful grin a puny one.

' Yeah. Yeah I can.'

Fire blazed before them, centered between the buses.

Roman glared at Kane, stood protective in front of his Roos, who remained hanging off his back, in silly white goggle sunglasses and the huge velvet top hat Romes swooped his charge card across at the nearby vintage retro shop to purchase.

' Go blow. I'm too busy to stop and trash an old man like you.'

' This time I'm not the enemy.' Kane shifted on his feet, the same book he carried everywhere under one arm.

' You're not my FRIEND either. I'm getting VERY sick of my Ray-Ray seen as a toy to you horny guys, yeah he has a lovely ass but it's MINE, body, face, eyes and hair included.'

' Hello, Scary man.' Roos waved from the hill of hair, his and his lover's, mingled.

Kane ignored the greeting and Roman felt gratitude, refused to show it, smirked anyway.

' Batista's the one that's your problem.'

' The blue movie man.' Rose balanced his hat over Roman's scalp.

' Yes.' Roman answered, smiling. Leo in any of his multiple personalities made him content, pleased and ready to fuck until they both walked crooked the morning after.

' Hey, listen! Years and years ago, ages ago, oh why do I bother? You're only a kid, you're too dumb to care.'

' If somebody plans to harm people I love, yeah I care. Go on, redwood, speak.'

' Back when Edge had his Mardi Gras party, when I used the royalty costume to disguise myself, well after that...later that night, Dave did the same, pretending to be me and took advantage of my husband.' Kane paused, face troubled, stress lines more prominent near his mouth. ' Storm was my spouse then.'

' So Batista molested Lance?!'

' Yes he...he used to be into raping people, men mostly. He might do it still. And I thought, with your friend's-'

' Boyfriend.' Roman corrected.

' Your lover's group, so many are in costumes, it's best to keep watch, to be wary.'

' I understand.' Roman said, stomach now as sickly as Steph's would be soon. ' I'll be even more on guard.'

' You should, you really should.'

A blast of non musical heavy metal zipped around the large outdoor parking lots in a silver blur, two black helmets atop two mismatched heads.

Randy loved the scent driving, the bleached yellow tendrils whipping his skin, the spine perfect to grind his denim clad crotch against.

' Where to?' Seth called out as they flew on wheels.

' Don't care. You choose.'

The motorcycle eased in the middle of loading trucks on each side.

' Private.'

' Love it.'

The serpent skin print helmet bounced, trailed by the dog paw print and cross bones design head cover.

Black on the seat, then flesh tone once the shirt had been removed.

' You're a beautiful fuck.' Randy sighed, tongue going over the path of kanji.

' Sheamus will turn even whiter with envy.' Seth replied, returning the lick favor by gnawing upon a crowd of skulls on an extremely tanned arm. 'Or does he turn leprechaun green?'

' He stays white.' Randy grunted, grabbing for button fly with his teeth. ' I've seen him naked enough, looks like carrot peelings on white paint.'

' He loves you.'

' He's fun to pound ass on but I don't love him. He's not Chris.'

' You're using me to get laid until he returns.' Seth grinned, feeling about. Quite nice, no underwear on Orton. ' Bad boy.'

' And you're seducing me away from the 'nice guy' lifestyle.'

' Meaning you scoring Cena wiener.'

' Ah, he's one of those really nice guys so damn kind and happy and cheerful you wanna slap the boy next door, help the old lady across the street, save a cat from a tree taste from his cute mouth.'

' Randall, you baked brown slut. Did you hate it when my trash half bro called you that, RANDALL?!'

' He called me all kinds of names when his legs were over my shoulders.' Randy grunted, yanked Seth to him, made him shut up with a big tongue sucking kiss, another great trick learned from Mister HLR in jorts, infatuated him more than Jericho, big secret that was very obvious.

Yellow stench rained down on Orton's head, trickled over all his skulls, made his back stink from...

From urine.

Seth groaned, fully seeing.

Randy scowled and hissed.

On the left truck's top, Dean looking down.

Pissing on them.

Seth stumbled off the motorcycle, smelly, frantic to tuck and zip, heart thumping rapid from the sight of his maybe ex's dick whipped out, now double aroused from the making out grope fest AND his first real male lover's penis flopping in view.

' He got the herpes, you oughta know that. Half brothers alike by their stds.' Dean belched, grinned proudly.

' I DON'T! You fat ass liar!' Seth glowered, beside himself. He missed that grin, oh shit, he WAS horny beyond belief.

' If he does, than I'll catch them to.' Randy stated, possessive and meant it. ' He's upgraded to a real man now.'

' He LEFT real men to hang with you and Pinnochio.' Dean shot back. ' You tell him about it baby, explain how you still love US, we're your family, me and Romes. You've still been wearing our gear, if that means nothing to anybody, it sure as shit means the world to me.'

Seth's mind flailed frantic. Shame, confusion, the need to jerk off.

He sighed, hating himself, proud of his choice and decided on Randy.

Two helmets buckled and strapped, silver blur of the bike zipping away.

Whiskers against Dean's feet.

One long thin jet black feather floated into his hands.

The carved skull of the walking stick thumped his side.

Hand on his rear end.

He smiled, not a for Seth smile, violent and wicked.

' Be cliché, dick sucker. Tell me it'll get better.' Dean growled sarcastically.

Solomon watched the sky, no thunder clouds building, no fun.

' I'll tell you, give you advice, ass fucker...'

A tiny knife dropped with a clatter, brother of the other knife.

' No focus on better. This is the time to make things WORSE. For them and the entire world that's done you wrong.'

Chaos flapped onyx wings and Anarchy scampered up onto the Master's shoulder.

Skin tanned, browned naturally by ethnicity, flesh flawless more when nude, as it was now, mirror reflected.

Justin hated clothing.

If he could, he'd only dress when tumbling around in the clouds, couldn't even tolerate surfing in clothes, naked was far nicer.

His face, his body, unbruised.

No more bruises, no more fixation and fetish for abusive relationships.

No more Adam Cole in his life.

No more Drew either, sweet man who'd NEVER hit him, unless it was pleaded for. Those abused physically themselves rarely struck others, so he'd heard.

Losing Drew was the gorgeous tall nail in the coffin of Justin's stupid life choices, Father's Day and remembering how proud his Dad had been was the hammer.

No more beatings, ever. Had to LIVE, as his parents wanted, as his lovely kind hearted sister wanted.

He had to make them proud, keep them smiling not sad.

Saw his unscarred face and liked it.

Wondered how his former beloved, his Pack Mate, his bound by a Were mauling lover was living now, especially after the one two punch, first being unfairly fired then the Friday the thirteenth full moon, one of the most powerful moons for Shape-Shifters of all types to contend with. Especially alone.

Alone.

Brown hair to the shoulder replaced with shaggy silver blue grey fur all over his body.

Deerhound Andrew whined inside the giant kennel of the purebred rescue.

His fault mostly, so upset from being released he'd ran out in heavy traffic during his Change, crazy people doing full moon partying late Friday, early Saturday, got smacked by the bumper of a drunk's vehicle.

And here he was, days later, injured foot bandaged, still in canine form, panicking for double reasons.

He was scared he'd remain stuck this way, as a dog forever, like Justin's sister was.

The other problem that was reason to escape asap.

He was scheduled to be neutered.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey, the rain clouds in the distance.

There went his plans for wake boarding and hang gliding.

Fidgety to remain indoors, not his style, he couldn't bear the boredom, needed excitement, danger, the rush and thrill.

Grey, the feathers upon his shrunken head, green on his body, yellow from his throat to beneath his tail.

Feathers?! He was going to soar today after all.

A rescue mission, yes. Sure he and his off and on ex had their squabbles but he didn't dare sit back and do nothing to help, allowing Drew's peanut package to be lopped off.

Besides it'd be quite fun.

Justin forced his mindset to focus on his human form, his Senegal body to grow back into a person instead of a small bird.

For enough time to get the bike, pack some necessities.

The shiny keys caught his parrot eyes, oh, not now! Wasn't thinking straight, he needed the jeep, in case.

Blankets, bottles of water, first aid kit.

Buckled in, envisioned his parents and lovely Kamaria smiling at him proudly.

Off to the rescue, no Gps or map necessary, he was bonded with the kilt, his hand picked Pack Mate, could easily scent track him.

Time to fly off road, deep into the forest.

Brown eyes that darkened like polished jet beads peeked through the woodsy cover, dried out from the scorching heat bushes, trees barely shading him from the intense Florida sun.

Too hot to be walking the canines, that worked for him.

Also in his favor, rain easing closer, booming storms.

The surrounding fence wouldn't be electrified and his parrot beak picked the latch.

The same to the outdoor runs, ALL of them.

Bedlam, mayhem, wonderful disaster, the dozens of dogs running loose on the property, enjoying the ability and freedom to run across the grass, yipping, others cringing from the sounds of faint thunder rumbling, the fireworks pop of lightning miles away.

The Senegal Justin landed on Deerhound Drew's furry head and tugged at his whiskers.

' Still intact?'

' Yes, fortunately. Late afternoon surgery.'

' Your foot.' The bird flapped with frustration, fit to peck. ' It'll remain broken in dog form.'

' So I'll Change back and be okay.'

' Not until you get out of sight.' The parrot flapped and shifted. ' Sorry, man, you'll HAVE to run and fast...'

The buildings outer doors opened.

' And NOW! To the woods.'

Drew ran, he raced, he flew, not about to be caught with catch poles, scooped up and brought back indoors to the rescue's shelter, not about to lose his favorite body parts, not willing to stay a dog forever.

' Forever. And ever. And ever.'

Drew winced, heart aching him as much as the broken toes put him in agony. The time they'd said they'd be together forever was the final time they were.

Good for the drizzling rain, it hid his tears.

' Forever...'

Damn, he missed them even now in his scraggly dog fur, limping his escape through the woods.

Passed out with a flourish and exhaustion on a load of blankets, bled lightly on a long fake leather back seat.

He was grateful for the savior Jayge had been to him, too thankful to merely say 'thanks' since Justin had brought him home, HIS home, not Justin's, his own house, had more framed photos of grinning Sheamus and smirking Del Rio decorating the walls than zebras had stripes.

Little grumpy Ren, his Chihuahua mix mutt licking his face sloppy wet, good boy!, so grand to be home.

His foot, happy to see it was flesh colored again, his tanned foot, swollen but healing.

His body, his human body. Hair, slightly trimmed to the shoulders but still lengthy, face, body and spirit worn out yet thrilled from curiousity.

Anything he wanted he could do now.

Go places, make his own decisions, live.

No more ideas getting shot down, no more jobbing, worked too hard, shackles off.

No longer spending time with the Brothers, none of them.

The rain kept on, his face soaked.

' Hey.' Justin was close, hand in his, rather nice. ' Pretty, huh? '

They looked out the bedroom window, past the storm.

There was a rainbow, brilliant and beautiful over the grey.

Quiet time at the 'office.'

Every wrestler did it before a match, even the most commited couples during their 'can't keep their hands off each other' stage in the relationship, stayed by themselves, alone, solo and in thought.

Tape on the wrists and eighth note in his hair.

He smelled mischief and the leftover scent of adult festivities and grinned.

' Hey, our Samoa Joe, I returned my brother in law!' Dean did a sliding walk to Roman, dumping the chuckling and bright eyed Roos in his lap.

' Thank you, horror movie villain uce. Where was he?'

' Hopping down the hallways. Literally, HOPPING. See, after I left the divas locker room...'

Roman made sure to focus his attention on his foot wear so the laughter would go un noticed.

' What?! I see that face! Don't make that face, I was helping.'

' Helping.' Romes sighed heavily, feeling as protective parents often did, amused and tired.

' It's important for monthly breast exams to take place, checking for lumps.'

' Yeah but you like to 'help' weekly, last I saw.'

Now he had two big grins to gaze upon.

Wonderful.

' Oh, the food!' Roos suddenly relocated from his inked beloved, which disappointed Roman's lap.

The hat was placed aside with one hand, the other hand reaching in to begin the lunch magic trick.

' Don't give me rabbits and birds, champ.'

' It's Skull Face food.' Roos explained. ' Your food.'

Romes felt like he'd traveled back to the first grade, brown bag snacks, peanut butter, honey and banana on bread, carrot and celery sticks, salt less pretzel bites, plenty of water, even a small container of milk.

' Ah, thanks.' he said, baffled how anyone could fit a load of food, bagged or not, inside that hat, yeah it was big but still...

' You are magical and you have the most gorgeous eyes.' Roman smiled fondly at his Leo-Roos.

' Breezy.'

' No, not Tyler, that guy has fish lips.' Roman smirked, decided not to point out that his own lover did too, cute fish lips, yes, but fish lips nonetheless.

' And hair like-?'

' Mine.' Roman said, placed Rose back properly between his legs, nice flat butt in his lap once more, would rather have his lover in his mouth than the packed picnic lunch.

Dean snickered and made mocking faces near them, causing Roman's smile to increase as well as show mild embarrassment.

' Incest much, big lettuce?'

' Hey, you and Solomon look like twin bros and I'm not teasing you.'

' You're not and I like it, you marshmallow softie.'

Roos finished shaking out what was stored in his hat, the small gang of music notes.

Three Joe trilled, circled them and was quickly chased by the largest, a treble clef.

' Hey!' Roman swatted the note back, scowling. ' No bullying.'

Rose laughed and Dean joined him.

' Okay, what?!'

Three Joe chirred.

' WHAT?!'

' That's not bullying.' Dean replied.

Roman shot a wary look at the eighth note who glowed mint green.

The treble clef glowed bright orange, sunset after rain colors.

' So one day I'll have to tell you, young lady you are NOT leaving my hair dressed like that, hmmm?'

Three Joe squeaked.

Dean snorted a huge laugh from his nose, Rose grinned approvingly and the treble clef shrunk the more Romes glared at him.

' Fine, but watch yourself or I'll come after YOU if you don't treat her right.'

The note shone vividly and Three Joe took her place with her group.

Roman sighed and sat hard, watched them swirl away.

Peanut butter tasted like pond scum when your little girl grew up too fast before your eyes.

Melted rubber.

Shiny and wet look sleek, latex from the ocean's dark depth, bondage nightmare beautiful delight from Hell itself, maybe.

It WAS latex and it fit perfect, snug on his body, yes but perhaps that was the idea, to show off, take Dolph's words and give the world a look at a real man.

Luckily it was two piece, he'd die even indoors with ac on, in the summer heat, melt in this car tire outfit, condom kink ensemble.

Seth liked the pants best, couldn't wait to find out how much or little Randy liked it, knew by their past together that Dean would approve, wanted for a split second to be back with his men, have Romes and Dean slick him up with oil, slip and sliding over their bodies, go squeaking across the bed sultry and cracking up laughing.

He missed them but wasn't going to get into Heath's recent mood, moping and cursing and giving up on caring anymore.

No because he had the world now to rule and control, fuck what inbred smiley Bray said, Seth knew that HE ( with Trips and Randy by his side, of course ) ruled the world, it was his and all the useless people, other wrestlers also, worthless peasants, losers, nothing compared to his power.

He sat on the arena roof, counting the stars.

The stink from rotted animal flesh entered his nostrils.

' You made the correct decision, dumping them to do more for yourself.'

The odd electronic voice reminding him of Kane's old voice box, startled him into turning his head.

A rabbit corpse, rotting bunny costume, stood fully, tall human sized, dripping maggots and loose fur before him.

He could see cobwebs inside one empty eye-socket, could look into its cracked open skull.

Seth stood and confronted it face to ugly face, he was not afraid, he was terrified.

' Shit joke, Callihan.'

The dead decaying rabbit didn't reply.

' Romes? Dean? Justin?! Who are you, your name?! This ISN'T funny, ass hole!'

' I'm Maniacal, here to be your servant, your spirit animal guide.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ink over the misty rain, warmth of the sun above.

A jade shimmer beneath Christina, leaning over the reptile's enclosure, adding to humidity with water, keeping the temperature maintained with the heat lamp.

Kitten was reminiscing and it made them both miserable.

' Kitty.' Christina finished up with the iguana habitat, peeked in at the scorpion. ' She's still causing you pain.'

' It's torture for me that she chose men instead of being with me.' Kaitlyn glanced at her now all one shade of brown hair, her skirt suit and she felt sloppy, disgusting, a girl who wasn't attractive, plain, nobody to notice or be drawn to. ' We had a bond...for so long, since childhood, our early school years and she ruined it.'

' You were Luigi to her Mario, she stole your heart, the spotlight and the fans love while you, the superior girl, kindly let her.'

' I still love her, that's the worst, that humiliation for me. I care and she'd rather crawl on-'

' Stinky stupid BOYS.' Christina said with a laugh from her black lips and a scowl under the violet bruise colored eye makeup. ' Those inferior things, they have cooties.'

Kaitlyn smiled from the relief and comfort. Her one lady in life that understood her and loved her, more than April, had a towering blue green Mohawk, the same color of the iguana's scaly soft skin, a tough persona and a collection of scary pets.

Christina glowed at the pastel mint pink smile, she gleamed, her girl, HER girl, with the fancy pet boutique and the cute fierce little body and the favorite outfit of tank and yoga pants, lounging on lazy days, in bed having laughing fits over cartoons and food fights with breakfast pastries.

Her firefly glow, rainbow beauty, star light in the dark eclipse of her weird world.

Her Kitten, the precious doll that April had foolishly thrown away so she could be a whore to most of the WWE male roster, if not all of them.

Christina thought about the attire she had diy created, cool white lace corset top and wet look black latex leggings, long shredded safety pinned veil to go with, over the knee black boots with pointed heels and dozens of buckles, white lacy arm- warmers, packed all in a box, taped shut while she waited for the two most important, wonderful words.

Words she'd probably never hear from her pretty Kitten, not while she was still mopey over Princess Skipping Slut.

'Hey!'

' What?'

' Let's go garbage shopping.'

Kaitlyn's face, a pretzel knot revealing mixed emotions, she wasn't snobby high class but she wasn't much for dumpster diving either.

' Or we could stay here and do what you'd enjoy .' Christina noticed the dismay in her beloved's lovely eyes.

' You let me decide every day, each week. It's your time and really I don't mind.'

' You're repulsed by it.'

' Other peoples clothing? Yeah, sure but it doesn't bother me enough to Droz so I'll go. Spending time with you is fascinating anyway. I feel like a sociologist, maybe, a scientist studying your life.'

' Thanks, Kitten. But it's OUR life, together, if you want me, if you aren't bothered by owning the heart and body of this here punker babe.'

The smile, unspeakably breathtaking spread over the pretty lips, the wishing star of Christina's soul.

' Our life, yeah. I'll not forgot your love for me, my former roller derby gal.'

Gal. Glorious nickname from punk rock's yee-hah! cowgirly-girl Texas love.

Twenty dollars spent and two antique style bird cages later that Kaitlyn thought would look great as shop decor, plus the pile of old tees and long socks Christina would rip, resew and turn into... something unique and mosh pit cute, if there could be such a thing.

Her mohawked beauty squinted and smirked at the pale blue watermelon shape popping up from the burrow of quarter bin clothing, feet boot clad, legs long, tough and scarred.

Christina swatted that jeans clad backside, giving Kaitlyn great excuse to glare and have her heart shatter and drown, as it had before, thanks to April and her talent for being passed around the guys locker rooms.

' You said-' Kaitlyn began, paused, eyebrows raised when a terrific trouble maker grin sun rose from the pile, grin wide on a rough and tumble, fuck, fight and fun loving face.

' Mox!' Christina beamed, embracing around her armload of torn cloth. ' You bitch, how ARE you!'

' Not drunk for exactly five minutes. Give me time.'

' That's ALL I'll give you.'

' Aww, no more?' Dean faked his perfected pout, one mastered anytime he needed to talk Seth and Romes into doing things that possibly were illegal. ' My ' breast ' friend is rejecting me.'

Kaitlyn scowled although she felt a tickle twitch of laughter bubbling up.

' Ah ha, the rodeo doll! Hey, how are ya? Eerie, you pick the BEST babes, always have.' Dean kept grinning, shook Kaitlyn's hand until her arm jiggled. ' Nice to meet you, once more. You got a good one, only one who can out drink me and remain standing, plus the added bonus of getting more women than I can.'

Kaitlyn smirked, wanting to brag about her girl but was still dazed from confusion.

' THAT we'll discuss another time.' Christina scolded, smiling, laughter caught on her piercing.

Kaitlyn didn't stare, thoughts blurry, held on to her new old cages, thinking about repainting them.

She had a heart full of gratitude, glad her woman hadn't given a second glance to any man, not even one that apparently was her friend.

' Thought you didn't dig guys.'

' When they got me off the streets and saved my life, I can't help but to like them. Him. '

' Then he's my friend too.' Kaitlyn proclaimed.

' Hey if he isn't, I always am.' Christina replied and nothing ever fit together as grand as their fingers crossed together, lines on their palms touching.

Preparing for battle usually didn't require the use of so much shampoo.

He brushed his hair roughly, from anger, jealousy, heart break and plenty of sexual tension.

His hair color was as firey as his temper, his outfit was chosen specifically for this mission, to seduce.

To get back what had been stolen from him, WHO had been, to find out if there was any spark left, to not fail chemistry this time.

Time to make others suffer, get a taste of what he'd been through, for one man in particular to taste something more.

War attire made him feel indestructibly attractive, mens tank top white and form fitting, some wet t-shirt action in front to make things more interesting, the faded to almost white denim jeans baggy but not sagging, cool tears in the knees, the insides of both legs, a tiny nearly unseen patch on his rump, his flesh revealed beneath the hole.

One sweet kiss and smile for the picture on his phone.

' I hope you don't get angry at me for doing this, hope you understand.'

Not a kiss for Jinder in the snap shot but a huge happy grin that matched with the one he had for Drew.

Bleached rust hued hair pulled into a small bump knot of a pony tail, the tiny knot HE liked, gave him easier access to the ticklish spots on the back of the freckled neck, not too much cologne spritzed on, top and bottoms, shoes and socks, no underwear.

Going without drawers on, that was one of Justin's erotic tricks he'd mastered during the Nexus nights, steamy amazing Nexus nights, burned scalding hotter still during the Corre ones.

Something Axel had unknowingly taught him, a twist on regular fishing.

Use the correct bait, the most delicious, desired, couldn't be refused bait and you could reel in the big catch.

He was going fishing for his own prize to hook and drag out of the waters of Cody and back into his own admiring arms.

If the net was strong enough, those Nexus and the Corre's nights would be relived, between his legs.

There was fight or flight and then there was another ' F ' word.

And flight was the only one he WASN'T going to do.

Purr for his ears and leopard spots twining about his feet.

' Careful of the lake.' Wade warned Carrot and the Cat-Barrett that was his Bengal merrily purred her reply.

' If you get drenched, it's no fault of mine.' Wade shrugged, casting the line out over the water, difficulty and an annoyance with the use of only one good arm.

Lousy Swagger, broke his dreams along with his song lyric arm, that arm that wasn't trustworthy when it came to staying out of harm's way.

Now he'd sit out most of what was left of the year while some other man, unworthy, robbed him of the briefcase that should've been his.

Rotten luck, horrid Swagger.

Carrot purred a greeting, as friendly a girl as he was introverted and grouchy a man.

The amount of orange increased.

It wasn't all Bengal feline fur but a shade that he knew the scent of, had slept smiling with strands in his mouth, had blanketed his satisfied exhausted torso several Corre nights, leaving Justin to fume and have envious Were tantrums.

' Catch anything?'

' Not yet.' A line of sweat had formed that he could blame on Florida humidity.

Their bodies were touching and the smile was mesmerizing.

The line snapped, causing Wade to fall back, grumbling and cursing. There went a quality hook.

' No sweat!' The git called before plunging into the wet. NO sweat?! Ridiculous ginger was incorrect as usual, typical with that tiny mind. There was LOTS of sweating and most of it was Wade's.

The soaked top was compelling, little buds showing through made his tongue dry, stuck to his teeth, faint feeling and almost swimming in salt water from his pores.

' Now you'll have to change into dry clothing.'

' Yeah.'

A drowned top slapped him in the face, soggy smack of a noise, plotting smile closer to his astounded face.

His arm barely ached when the smile was there to cure his pain, nude chest against his damp shirt.

Mouth close to his lips moving to the music of Carrot's rumbling purrs.

' The jeans come off once you invite me inside your home.'

' You...you do have dry clothing?' Wade stumbled and stammered, ashamed and aroused , compelled and flabbergasted. He had been led into the maze of this game. He was not the man in charge this time and he appreciated it.

' Yeah. I packed a bag.'

' A bag?' More humilating foolish speak from his normally intelligent lips.

' It's Saturday.' Heath rose up for another kiss on the dock, happy cat perched on his shoulders. ' I'm keeping you for myself until next week.'


	5. Chapter 5

Four inches around , the sea glass colored blown glass orb floated across the short distance, landed and wetly popped on his arm sling.

The light brown towel drifted to the floor, much as the bubbles had, depriving him of an occasional perverted peek.

He focused fully, vision and thoughts, upon the skin and the pain in his arm didn't seem to be there.

Wade glanced at the feet up from the soapy water, resting delightfully over the end of the long oval claw foot antique tub, ridiculously likeable ginger git relishing the bath in the big white and metallic gold streaked marble tub.

A white foam mound wobbly crowning the rusty mass beneath and a grin, naughty and pleased.

' You're leaving tomorrow early? Or tonight... ?'

' Rushing to get rid of me?'

' I thought, since the pay per view-'

' Oh, I'm not going to that.'

' Raw then? Or Tuesday's tapings?"

' Cutting class on all of them. ALL of them. I'll head back home Wednesday, if you'll have patience.'

' You're skipping out on work?! They'll FIRE you.'

Heath grimaced and scowled below the bubbles. ' Wish they would .'

' You being let go won't change anyone's minds about bringing back Jinder and Andrew to the Connecticut side.'

' Maybe I don't WANT to see them again! Okay, yeah, MAYBE Jind, if only 'cause Johnny's miserable lonely but Drew I can do without. I stick by the sides of the guys I love and what happens is I become invisible, they forget me, replace me. You did first, with that slimy thief marriage destroying Cody and now Drew's happy to move on, talking with other guys, calling THEM brother. I'M his brother! He's supposed to love me!'

The bath water churned into a soap froth tidal wave.

' He DOES love you! '

' He forgot me! And what's worse than that, the stupid WWE just moves on, doesn't mention them, pretends they never existed or worked there and I'm supposed to as well?! I won't ever forget my friends, whether I meant anything to them or not.'

Wade kept his good arm flung over the damp squeaky clean shoulders, tub sides neatly hiding the erection created from the feel and clean scent and lovely soft nudity in his own home, his not really an ex husband.

' That never should have happened, not to them. But they're tough and they'll get the positive out of it, instead of being stuck in WWE limbo purgatory of jobbing and having their ideas shot down. Jinder has his time in Texas to enjoy, Drew gets more creative freedom to work on his movie.'

' I...want them with me again. I don't actually hate them. I love them a lot and shouldn't have said-'

' You're furious and upset. One in our group, myself, that absurd White plus Del Rio.'

' And Weirdo.' Heath sniffled. Soap suds burned inside his nasal passages.

' Yes, the twit Ballerina with his asinine porn star breathing.' Wade grumbled. The steel door that had grown between his other legs was poking warm against the very cool side of the tub.

' And all of Jind's other buddies. Hell, even Ryback, I suppose if you overlook the sexual harassment.'

' I wouldn't, it's impolite how he acts.'

' Yeah he can be a jerk of each month doing and sayin' such things.'

' Sayin' ? ' Wade was amused and beginning to throb, heartbeat felt in his groin.

' But we know that sometimes, when it's consensual, harassment ain't so bad.'

' Meaning the times I stood in front of you and blocked you from walking around me.'

' And the times you'd pin me to the wall. And watched me in the shower.' Heath eased back into the tub, staring into the tiny mirror tiles on the ceiling, a galaxy of stars of glass that had his face, hundreds.

' Yes.' Wade said, his breathing full of gasps, the same heavy rapid breathing that matched his husband's anticipating panting.

' You could've had me then anytime you wanted.'

Wade's words were replaced with a large agonized grunt, one of near pain, using his uninjured arm to lead the hand along to thrilling delights.

Heath sat up in the tub, making the water slosh into more froth. ' What you're doing now is what I used to lie awake doing, thinking about us together.'

' Urrrrgh... quit talking!'

' But I DID! I'd even get my fingers wet and stick them-'

A dollop of ivory rain trickled over the gold marble.

' Drained dry, Great Leader?' Heath played innocent, wide eyed and large grin, finding undescribable enjoyment in tormenting his beloved.

' You are my best student who has learned about my ability to have multiple orgasms.'

' Until Cody replaced me.'

' Cody isn't here with me, YOU are, you arrived here to stay and seduce me so go ahead.'

' You don't mind soap taste?'

' I'll ignore it in favor of you.' Wade replied and placed himself into a comfortable for his broken arm position on the bathroom floor, counted the mirrors from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, saw a hundred of his faces reflected before his lover straddled and sat on his ready mouth.

Heath whimpered and bounced, gasped as he rode harder, bumping against his spouse's scraggly beard, the tongue's touch probing, a hummingbird locating food once the space was opened a slight gap more.

' Does ... Cody... .give... you... this ?! "

Unable to answer, Wade squeezed the arse with a stronger firm grip, wouldn't allow his prey to escape, wouldn't let the moment end until he'd finished his feast.

The licks switched over to suckling and Heath screamed, sweat washing away the soapy smell. This was only the first day, by the time he packed for the airport he'd probably need a wheelchair to move around.

From a one armed elbowing aside and some fast adjustments of positioning, he was on all fours, the sling hitting him in the back of the neck when his love went on his knees, kneeling and groaning.

' Grab the tub.'

' I...'

' Grab the blasted tub!'

Heath did more than hold the side of the tub, on its edge, he spread his body horizontally across it, his scalp touching the far wall, body sort of levitating, legs way off the floor and equally as far apart, backside also floating, gripped and plunged into with a grand Brit bellow of a satisfied lusting scream.

Counted to twenty, right past it, forty was so close and he watched the hands on the clock face whirl.

' Stop!'

' I shan't now when it's feeling this grand.'

' STOP!'

Wade eased to a stop, a small ink blot splotch, garnet, where his lip was bleeding, bitten slightly from the glorious pain of ecstasy.

' Your punishment for the affair is I'M in charge and you'll obey me!' Heath snarled, beaming proudly only when the drying towel hid his face.

' That's punishment?! May as well give some poor person a winning lottery ticket as punishment.' Wade smiled, settling back into his jeans to watch the pink bits revealed under the towel flapping about.

I despise Zeb. His idiot jackass tweet about having my guys double deported. I could strangle him with his stupid overgrown mustache.'

' Maybe you should pretend.'

' No, I really am going to hurt him.'

' About what he said, maybe that's something you could use. Just pretend they're off having visa difficulties until the trio has their reunion tour.'

Heath felt grateful but refused a smile for his lover. The cheating and betrayal lingered in his mind, digging sharp fingernail claws into his wounded emotions of caring and admiration.

' One thing Cody isn't getting so far, what I've already lived and experienced, getting to roll around with you with AND without your sullen mountain man beard.'

' Cody, I've realized, tends to climb in bed with any man he idolizes. My own fault, I got caught up with being worshipped.' Wade's ears were faintly red while he stammered. ' I... like being respected and seen as a god. But I took it too far, if Cody is sleeping around on Ted with anyone except his own painted brother, it should be Sandow, not myself.'

' Wow, you're making sense.' Heath finally gave his spouse a big smile and happily was gifted one in return. ' Any new movies?'

' Movies?'

' You still have your rec room?'

' Oh. Yes. Yes I do. Carrot has her second largest tree tower scratching post in there, between the billiards table and the back wall.'

' Great! We'll watch a movie.'

' We will?'

' Yeah, Big Ears, we will.'

Carrot the Bengal queen owned the house.

Each room, excluding the guest wing and the kitchen was hers to rule, a litter box, scratcher and many toys plus a bed of different sizes had a space in each room she was allowed into.

Her favorite place to sleep besides her giant sized crown shaped bed happened to be the extremely long one, silk, satin and highest thread count cotton, tall carved posts, mirrors filling the walls and ceiling, large framed paintings of royalty throughout history all across the globe hung between the mirrors, throne of a chair nearby, room for a king.

Her crooked nosed king slept with a grin, one arm bandaged heavily, the other slung across the big black coat wearing creamsicle colored body of the nice smiling man who was expert in the best way to rub right between your ears and hit the itchy spots.

Carrot purred pleased, rubbed against the sleeping men, nestled in the midst of them, fur to flesh, her whiskers nudged next to a full bloom red rose in the cloth of the big black coat.

Rose, the color red for love.

He had his briefcase, power and control, more money that he'd ever dreamed and was still incomplete.

Seth had been caught off guard by Randy's actions, words of rejection. He'd ran with a bragging smile to his man, willing to show off his accomplishments, spend time getting rewarded in those super tanned toasted loaded with skulls arms.

He'd turned out to be a loser after all, the hard work and rough life threatening give it all he had plus much more battle all for nothing as Randy had rudely rejected Seth, calling him a 'kid' before walking past, with a mean elbowing shove to get to his Chris, to crawl on him and make his jacket lights blink wildly during sex.

Seth took a few wobbly teary steps backstage, then walked blindly, then ran without looking, right to the indoor parking garage.

Employees Only the sign read and he felt stupid for ending up here.

Too easy to locate the uce buses, parked beside each other, one vibration shaking from noisy thumping rave music and possibly large rabbit feet stomping, the other was siren's song with ' American Witch' at top volume, that bus made him smile and lean against it.

Seth sniffled and climbed up without problem to the closest window, peeked in at his ex boys and smiled, heart glad to see them.

His smile sunk, it flopped, it dissolved.

They'd forgotten him, moved on, replaced him, happy without him.

There was Romes, trying to look perturbed instead of overjoyed, laughing and fussing while Three Joe twirled around his head, holding a tiny drink umbrella up to protect his hair from the damage Roos' shaky sucker might do.

Seth squinted, felt heartache and thought of it as nausea, glanced over to the living room part of the bus.

Didn't shock him one bit to witness Solomon there, practically cuddling with Dean, both swaying drunk, red faced guffawing and sprawled over each other, eyes fixed on the tv screen.

Seth scowled, heart burn flaring into his throat, making him choke.

No- good fuckers were having movie night without him!

' Assholes.' Seth hissed, glower in his eyes as well as traced over his mouth. ' I don't need YOU either!'

He ran again, greyhound speed, in the opposite direction.

They'd all betrayed him, Hunter was probably bouncing his wife's 'balloons' by now, Randy had coldly dumped him to fuck Jericho, and his guys, his men...

All he had was a luxury suite to sleep in, big enough to hold a dozen people, where he'd spend the night alone.

Gold briefcase holder, match winner, future Champion.

Sleeping alone.

' No revenge?' Manical stood at the balcony, dripping rotted fur on the floor, teeth overgrown through its nasty skull.

Seth gave the dead bunny a harsh look, held his briefcase as he would a lover.

' Yeah, there'll be revenge. On all of them.'


	6. Chapter 6

Dirt brown colored suede bean bag chairs to lounge in and they were back into the comfortable stage of their relationship, cozy but cautious.

Still wary and quite relaxed, too polite to honestly comment how the round cushioned seats they were sprawled out on really did resemble giant testicles, happy to stay semi still, having his mane brushed the correct way by an expert, the Master in many various ways.

Carrot rumbled her contented purr of a song, circled both men, rubbing their skin and clothing with her sunset orange and beach sand brown spotted fur.

' She realizes I've an injury.' Wade stated, brought the real fourteen karat gold handled brush up in a glide, bristles pointing towards the ceiling, calm small strokes like birds flying. ' She is careful not to bump against the sore side.'

' What a great gal.' Faded rust hued eyelashes shook momentarily. ' You'd make one hella good salon stylist.'

' Aren't I already?'

' Not until those dumbo ears get taped back. '

' That's rude to say.'

' Yeah, there isn't enough tape on this big old planet to tie them down.'

' Forgot your 'ain't' , Squirrel and Gravy? '

' Mmmm, yeah, might have. How's the song arm?'

' The song... oh you mean my war wounds. Not any different, I suspect. '

' Slow healing?'

Wade shrugged with indifference. Heath sat up and glared.

' You haven't checked it?!'

' I DID! Ur, um... yesterday.'

' You have to keep watch and change the wrap fresh EVERY day!'

' Thank you for the information about my bandaging , my Mother dear.'

' Never mind the being in the hair business, you'd have a better career as a jerk and a grouch.'

' I could've sworn I've been having that job for years now already.'

' Hmmm, I won't disagree.'

' Someone else is going to stroll up and rob me of my title. Or at least they THINK that's what will occur.'

' Fighter until the last second.'

' The end, yes. But I'd actually like you to have it, somebody deserving and worthwhile, talented and hardworking.'

' You're just telling me those pretty words since you've seen me naked on plenty of occasions.'

' And I've kept from laughing half the time.' Wade replied with a joyous smirk, grimaced when his spouse punched him in the uninjured arm, thankfully.

' Ha! Like you're some frikkin' male model.'

' I am similar to a God.'

' That'd make me an atheist then. ' Heath chuckled. ' Or maybe a Satanist...no wait...' The small created from ink and needles cross on one wrist caught his eye , reminded him. ' Yeah, definitely NOT satanic.'

' You're a Ginger imbecile-ist.' Wade commented. ' An annoying and very beautiful one.'

' If you're a God, I can be a semi God. Maybe an angel? No that'd be Jayge. Sheesh now I'm confused.'

' Only this one time?' Wade teased, grinning. ' You're not used to thinking, best stop before you exhaust yourself.'

Heath gave a great swat instead of using his middle fingers, smirk smiled and ' blah- faced' with a stuck out tongue.

' Keep speaking smart mouthed and I'll tie a string to you and fly you like a kite off them flapping ears.'

' Inconsiderate, defiant and I couldn't love you anymore than now. You've filled my heart.'

' And your bed.'

' That's good reason for the bow legged walk.'

' Excellent reason.' Heath answered, stole a reward of a big collection of kisses and gathered what was needed to play doctor and nurse.

The new clean and dry bandage wrapping fit close enough to protect, loose enough as not to cut of the circulation.

' I hate to look at the calendar.'

' Me too. But if I don't go today, I might forgot what my house looks like.'

' You're welcome here anytime. ALL the time.'

' That's what scares me. Walking through the door when you have Cody here, catching y'all using each other as trampolines.'

' I've not... he's never been here.'

' Not yet.'

' The man has SEVEN wretched filthy mutts! I can't tolerate a person who enjoys such horrid beasts, especially in multiple amounts.'

' You called him a man.'

' He is a man.'

' YOUR man? Or a no good marriage ender?!'

' Our marriage hasn't ended.' Wade used his un hurt arm to prove a point. He grabbed his spouse and dragged him , pulled him into a wonderous kiss. ' WE haven't either and never will.'

Song lyrics inked on a beaten down arm, Bengal purring across their laps and distrust and doubt in lonely and sorrowful eyes.

The chainsaw had stopped functioning.

Seth darted through traffic, flying leaps over zooming vehicles, sliding swiftly beneath parked ones, frightened and panicking, feelings he never had.

He spit vulgar words at himself , an absolute idiot, shouldn't be running away, should be fighting back.

Cutting Mox in two hadn't stopped him, hell, it had barely slowed his pace, legless torso as scary as anything from a horror film freak show display, snail dragging along, blood and inner parts dropping out instead of slug slimy goo making a trailing line.

Creepy Mox, chasing him, calling for ' Seth-eeeeee , Seth-eeeeeeeee! ' in the most terrifying zombie voice, ready to steal his briefcase.

HIS briefcase, for Seth who'd earned it not for that frightening freaky bastard . NOBODY was taking his gorgeous gold case, not even Randy who he crushed on like a double hair dyed fan guy, Randy who would be his once Jericho dumped him again to play shitty music somewhere to soothe his mid life crisis pains.

Seth sweated, scowled, ran faster. Yes, Randy would be his one night and they'd rule the world together.

His very own fear sweat was his enemy, damn Dean for causing this! made his palms too wet to hang on to-

He snarled furiously, not about to drop his beloved case.

The saw fell instead.

And he tripped over it...

Landed on it, strangely running again fine and on full power.

Seth cried, the howl of harmed canine, pouring blood in unbelievable amounts.

He was dying, going to, close to.

The crow's cawing overcame the noise of the weapon which had bled him to his bones.

Heaven, Hell or Purgatory, he had no idea where he was, just dead with numb wrists, candy scent drifting by, ' My prerogative' being sung the way a drunk would, partly slurred and ear popping loud, irritating.

Oh shit. He was ALIVE.

And so was Dean.

Seth muttered more ' fucks' than his ex had ever worn printed on a torn trucker cap opened his eyes to make note of many things one after the other.

His former lover as usual had did wonderful bondage work, had him tied somehow to the wall , since there were no bedposts , with IV tubing.

Sitting on him, beaming insanely, taking big licks from a vagina shaped sucker and from what Seth could see, the candy had had a Brazilian done recently.

' Get OFF of me, fat ass!' Seth snapped, writhing in his medical restraints.

' I always get off from you, all the way back since high school, looking at you, being next to you, jerking the meat thinking about you.' Dean offered his candy. ' Want? It's yeast infection free.'

Seth slapped it to the floor, seething.

' Tsk tsk. SUCH a lemon you have became. Maybe after I squeeze you hard enough, that'll get your juice to... squirt out.' Dean's crazy smile expanded.

' It's citric acid, you useless shit!'

' I'd be honored to have you spray me in the face, burn my eyes. '

' You're disgusting, sick, foul... fucking bastard who masturbates with a tazer. Untie me!'

' Actually, no , my cutie pie crust. I WILL see what you're hiding inside this Dustin colored suitcase monstrosity as a sugar substitute.'

' That is MINE! DROP IT!'

' I'm nosy. I love finding out secrets. and S helps me whenever... '

' How about a trade?' Seth blurted in interruption. Not the smartest idea but he'd already got knee deep in shit and landed in quicksand, so why not? Worse couldn't get that much more worse.

He hoped.

' I'm not the only one that misses you. You should realize Romes does, obviously. Even his freak lover and their... our music note want you back home.'

Seth felt guilt with his rage and terror, his building anticipated lust. ' Three Joe misses me?!'

' Yeah, she fusses.' Dean located his sugary vajay-jay, picked off the floor lint and plopped it back near his teeth.

' I'm...' Seth thought, thought, wanted to break things and yell. ' I'm...'

All types of Gods and Lords, he missed them too.

He glowered.

' I'm NOT fucking going back! You two... both of you gave me nothing! Hung on my damn coat tails, no way will I lower myself to be near either of you again, no talent losers.'

' So you prefer letting Randy string you along? You're not Jorts spouting the same cheesy Respect line, fuck, you ain't the Irish albino either. Randall wouldn't pound your ass if you paid him, sweet thang.' Dean gloated.

' I can live without an Orton in my bed.'

' Yeah, maybe, you say that but your fantasies remain.'

' Fucking bitch.' Seth hissed, his erection killing him. ' How can I touch you with my wrists this way?"

' Right. Here's your shitty suitcase, Golden boy, unopened and okay.'

The knife shone in the light of the night sky, stars on metal.

Seth tried to relax, almost able to move his fingers once more.

They missed him. They MISSED him, wanted him back. His mother never loved him, Punk didn't, Randy could walk past him without a greeting...

Seth cursed more, not ready to sob away, spit a snotty glob at his ex , hit him on one side of his unusually beautiful face.

' Citrus fruit. ' Dean smiled. ' Love you always. '

' You don't ! and I don't care about you !'

' Lies are fun, huh ? They make you feel better , don't they , the way your mother lied and insulted you to feed her ego.'

' Shut up ! What do you want ?!'

' The new attire is amazing.'

Seth's heart plunged and his penis rose. He prayed quietly more than a religious man.

Oh god, oh god, oh god...

words of prayer used for orgasm commentary.

He pulled the tight latex up to his knees with a bounce wiggle, stood still with half shut eyes while his ex clamped his teeth into the rubbery material, slid the form fitting garb up to the hips as best as he could.

' Like putting skinny jeggings on a hot chick.' Dean said proudly. ' Or getting a bra clipped away from triple L cups.'

' Oh fuck you, you've never fucked any L cups, you liar.' Seth groaned, wanting to laugh, reminded of the good times, their times, having fun , all three of them , plus the hidden giddiness from having his shiny black plastic butt rubbed and fondled, one hand pressed and sliding over each round hill of his backside.

Teeth and lips cradling his bulge made him whimper, helped easily to hide the smile.

' You're never returning to us, to me, are you?'

Seth glanced into the darkened sky. Maniacal glared at him , displeased , let down , taunting, chiding.

' Nope. '


	7. Chapter 7

A flower print tights wearing blur leaped like a big cat into the pile of unwashed laundry on the floor in the living room area of the tour bus and this caused Roman to briefly glance away from his tablet.

Only Roos' face was hidden under a few balled up tees, the rest of his long body easy to see.

' Nice legs, Roos.' Roman went back to reading the latest online sports scores. ' Makes Keibler's seem short and stumpy.'

' The cookie elves? ' Huge clear eyes blinked curious beneath leftover gym tank tops and Three Joe considerately flew a sock over to place it on Rose's back.

' Not quite. ' Roman abandoned his Wi-Fi for attraction. ' Who's bugging you?'

' Not a bee , an ach- chuh.' Rose corrected, yelped, burrowed into the sweaty clothing.

Roman used the long as a fashion show runway back to sprawl out on, his miles of hair connected with his lover's twin tresses and sighed happily.

' Hugging, hmmm?'

Roos nodded, a sock on his head for a diy hat, Three Joe's clever contribution.

' Who knows, maybe Bayley's your long lost sister?"

Another accented yelp and a fierce dive into the pile, ninety percent of the body showing.

Roman re- deposited his form over Rose's after the tumble onto the rug, smiled and began comforting mode.

' You really don't like women, do you?'

' I don't HATE them, but- ' The sock drifted to the floor.

' Touchy feely bothers you. Hey , no problem, I understand why you'd want privacy and your own personal space. Now if you'd quit wearing ice cream sundae scent cologne , that may help keep the ladies off you . '

Roman shifted, relocated, buried himself in the mountain of damp smelly laundry, which was Heaven dropped down to earth when Roos smiled at him, Hell's sinful seductive delights when Roos kissed him.

' My Skull Face.'

' Yours, yes. Every day, all the time. Never ending.'

' I found something ! ' Rose stated excitedly, tugged his boyfriend from the hill of clothes, yanked him laughing out of the bus and led them almost running back into the arena, grinning and joking.

' That's great for you , champ. Birthday wishes, huh ? How about a ring , I' d get you a nice large one. '

' With colorful ropes and turnbuckles. ' Roos said , going for his second sucker of the hour.

' Not that type of ring . ' Roman stammered , pink on the tops of his ears.

' Look ! Look there! It's wonderful ! ' Roos bounced , managing expertly to talk around a lump of candy.

' Your b- day suit ? ' Roman teasingly queried , hopeful and smitten, eyes lit up , comfortable smile widened.

' Those. That one.' Rose pointed out Bayley's gang of still inflated waving balloon men. ' They look like you.'

Romes grimaced and squinted. ' I'm not as tall, champ. '

' Not the Skull Face height !' Rose explained before reaching to pat - squeeze his beloved's crotch , giving Romes great reason to be the man now yelping. ' This part , my big friend . '

Roman appreciated being called big even though his pink eared embarrassment was obvious under his hair.

' You mean ... I'm floppy ?! ' he asked Roos , his skin aflame.

' When I hold with only one hand , yes. ' Roos said truthfully. ' Both hands , just wet. A water gun , shoots straight up , splat ! Hits the ceiling , so fun ! '

Romes wished to dissolve into the floor. The possibility any female might have heard the conversation mortified him.

The snickering from beneath the entrance ramp intensified his strong burn.

Dean snorted , grinned and guffawed . Roman could've melted an iceberg with his scalding blush.

' Been under there awhile ? '

' Took a nice nap , yep . '

' How much do you charge today to pretend that you didn't hear ?'

' For a attempted marriage proposal AND goofy talk about your wobbly wiener ? A case and the latest copy of Skanks Across The World . '

Roman glanced around , kept whispering . ' You have a subscription . '

' The extra fold out poster is only in news stand copies . ' Dean faked a whimper. ' Pleeeeease , Mister Floppy Dick ? I 'll wuv you forever . '

' Beer and scuzzy reading material it is then. ' Roman sighed . ' Once again , you've defeated me. '

' I like dealing with you . ' Dean grinned and flung his body into a joyful playful kiss , biting Romes ' nose at the finish . ' Your crazy boyfriend is correct , you're fun . '

' You smell of pork rinds , box wine and elbow scabs . '

' Busy day .' Dean answered , smiling wickedly. ' Right ? '

' It's YOU so that makes actual sense.'

' I'll smell worse tomorrow after I get home.'

' Open windows ?'

' Broken ones.' Dean shrugged.

' Another good reason I don't have you stay at my house for man cave sleep overs.'

' Oh you HAVE me, whenever you damn well crave. I'm as much yours as your wild man , equal opportunity sporadic dancing . It's if you can survive my love without a scar after , not a bruise or broken bone, that's the unanswered question.'

' We have each other. ' Romes corrected, tousling his odd friend 's hair that gone without shampooing was nearly as dirty as his twisted strange mind and both men looked to the empty space , the space where Seth used to be , should've been.

' Yeah we do.'

Rose stared fascinated at the duo , sucker melting away strawberry liquid sweetness next to his teeth , smiling gently.

His Skull Face and the usually dancing as often as he gushed blood Skull Face were going home, the place of oranges for his man , the filthy sin place for the other , very fitting.

And Roos was not going back to his nice and clean near the beach house tomorrow.

The big Blue Man had invited him to spend the day close to another warm place with a beach and he'd agreed .

Three Joe snored , the chirp of a canary , not very ladylike while the tablet screen switched from sports to emails.

Roman grimaced , moved all the stalker fan mail into the trash , barely moved when the bus entrance door was kicked open.

' Give me my shit back ! ' Seth fumed.

' Did you check the toilet ? ' Roman asked , feeling lazy enough to be sarcastic.

' I want my - '

' The shirts you left behind and your music , other junk of yours , it's all packed away. I folded , Dean ironed .'

Seth faltered , feeling suddenly tender hearted . ' My stuff wasn't tossed in the garbage ?'

' Hey , we're pissed at you but we don't HATE you.'

' He actually ironed. ' Seth sat in the closest chair, actually fell into it from disbelief and humor , beginning to guffaw from shock.

' Excuse to press it against his skin to burn himself , yeah but he also cares . He LOVES you , hell , we both do . You could come back , we wouldn't object .'

' I'm not dealing with the shit again , Romes . ' Seth bared his teeth . ' You , I swear , must sample what you used to sell because you NEVER express any emotion and it gets on my nerves ! You always look bored or tired or really calm. I want to see you angry , raging , upset... something besides that fucking CALM FACE !'

' You left because I don't go crazy everytime something shitty happens in my life ? That's fucking immature .'

' What you think isn't important. ' Seth snarled . ' I'm happier now . Randy gives me what neither of you did.'

' Yeah , he leaves you alone to go bang Jericho . '

' That's not - '

' So you have more money , sleep in a suite that could hold half the male roster here and a few of the ring crew , who cares ? Not worth anything to be alone .'

' I can get Randy for myself . '

' Until you wake up , yeah. Or have a genie grant your wishes . '

Oh shut up. ' Seth grumbled . ' Where's my stuff ? '

' Back in the hallway . Top and back of the closet .'

Seth griped and grumbled. They'd put his things in the storage closet ! Insulting and infuriating .

His tees WERE clean , smelled great , neatly ironed and folded . His heart trembled just a bit.

' Where's your freak ? ' Seth glared , angry at being angry , teenage emotions in an adult body.

' With yours , out dumpster diving . '

' Dean isn't MINE. ' Seth grunted. He thought about slamming Romes face into a concrete pathway , hurting him , getting some reaction besides that damn relaxed demeanor.

He missed four arms cradling him , two bodies being his spoons , short hair and astoundingly long hair his pillows and blanket.

He missed THEM , laughing , goofing around , after hours infomercial watching and take out food scarfing before they usually wound up in a clinging pile , his dick plowing Dean 's ass , Romes dick down his throat , his own two toned hair stuck to the base , blending with Romes soft patch of pubes.

Seth felt ashamed , furiously frustrated , miserable from loneliness , stupid from wanting them back , heart beat , breathing and genitals all reacting from the blast of mixed emotions.

' I... I won't return. Not to put up with how he acts. '

' S took your place. He didn't wait , he was happy to see you out of the picture.'

' I don't care about Solomon . He can walk around with a computer screen in his ass , means nothing to me.'

' He stole your boyfriend. '

' They can have each other ! ' Seth kicked out one talented ninja leg , putting a small dent into the sofa cushion , not about to hit a solid surface and sit at home with a busted foot. ' He's threatened me.'

Solomon did ? '

No, Dean did. That ass hole . '

' To kill you ?! ' Roman frowned , startled . ' You should have said - '

' Not me , no. He found out... he said he won't let anyone have me. He'd slit their throat .'

' So who is ? ...'

' I met a girl. Last year , early . '

' She colors your hair . ' Roman said , placed the non inked arm across Seth's back.

' How did you know ? ! '

' Backstage , the guys talk worse than the divas. You know about that .' Roman leaned against Seth , chin in his hair. ' He really shouldn't make threats or try to run your life. '

' You're not pissed ?'

' Hey we all have to get a woman one day . I mean I've been looking , planning for the future . There's more than the right now , there's being husbands and fathers as well.'

' I'm NOT breaking it off , I like her enough. Dean can bitch and complain , that won't change me.'

' Ignore him. remind him about all the girls he's went through and laugh when he fusses. It's okay , I'll stand along with you and so will he.'

' But - '

' Because we love you.'

' HE doesn't !'

'He does , that's the thing . You two are that much alike , you terrify each other , both scared of love since you went most of your lives with none.'

' You're quite a scorching hot , beautiful giver of advice , Romes.'

' And a teapot. '

' A teapot ? '

' Yeah...yes. ' Roman replied , heavy blush returning. ' Roos calls me that now that Dean has convinced him my nostrils whistle when I'm asleep.'

' Hmm , well you never snored but when you have a loose nose hair , you do kind of whistle.'

' Well then , I'm a teapot . ' Roman said , relieved to feel Seth relax with him. ' Simple Halloween costume.'

' You're a wonderful guy, even better.' Seth forced his body from his former partner's , grunted a terrible sigh. ' I'll scoot from your sight.'

' You're more wanted here than with Hunter or any of his pals. '

' I need to go...' Seth choked on the hesitation in his voice , it made him mad that he gave a damn.

' Hey. ' Roman held him , chin up on a large palm, eyes joined in a nervous loving stare-down. ' You're welcome here with us , wanted more by us than ANYONE ELSE , okay?!'

' I believe what you say. ' Seth answered , warm on the outside , body freezing on the inside , that explained his trembling. ' And that's another fear of mine . '

The stroll across the movie lot was a walk into an eye candy shoppe , beautiful enticing cantaloupe rump bouncing along , hair spilling nearly to the ground , whole body smelled like fruit punch.

Batista was almost drooling , angrily envious. THIS was who Roman was getting to wrestle with in the sack , this magnificent silly adorably handsome freak?

Dave half smiled. Another man's dancing prize , soon to be his instead.

He didn't care about whatever multiple personality the guy thought he was now. He could be Santa one day or a giant frog as long as those clothes were torn off and the REAL partying started.

First , simple seduction for a crafty yet childish mind.

Batista had his plan going well , absolute privacy , stretch parked away from nosy stares, dark tinted windows to hide secretive actions.

He politely opened the back door and Rose amused him by hopping inside , real hopping like a rabbit.

Champagne? Not yet, he considered. Sober sex was best, no puking , panic and passing out.

He wet his lips at the thoughts, ready to suffer a scratched back from this lovely wild creature.

Arm up and around Rose's torso , formal shirt and suit against a Performance Center tee and gym shorts.

His mouth closer...

Adam popped away from Dave , a bewildering bit of corn , sweet and soft marshmallow , climbing an escape through the moon roof.

Batista frowned , still freshly confused . The one that got away , indeed , with a huge lollipop no less.

He exited the limo , crotch swollen and anticipating , sore and willing.

Watched Rose ' Wheeeeeee! ' slide his way down the hood of the limo.

He'd be patient , for now.

impatient and violent , take whatever he wanted , anybody he wanted , even another guy 's man , soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny drove at a limited speed , watching for children and keeping an eye on the crates filling the back seat of the rental.

The climbing to a hundred degrees Texas temperature wasn't making him overflow sweat the way being closer to his love's home was.

He eased into the driveway , smiled at the open garage and small collection of sports cars and single motorcycle , beeped the horn quickly , grinned and waved at Jinder.

' Weird! '

' Geeeee! ' Johnny said enthusiastically. Jinder puzzled over the nickname of ' G' but wasn't bothered by the affectionate , silly term.

Not wanting to make a scene or offend his beloved's neighborhood , a good amount of shoulder slapping and joking was substitute for the craved hugging and intimate show of loving.

' How have you been ? '

' Lonely and hard to sleep without you beside me , you and your beautiful smile. ' Curtis answered with a whisper , noticing a small crowd of children running , squealing and excited up the walk path towards them.

' Ah, here's your fan club . ' Jinder said with a gorgeous grin , one that made his boyfriend's nose sweaty even during the chilliest weather .

' My fan...?... not yours ? '

' I told them , actually I bragged rather honestly about what a great skateboarder you happen to be. Now they insist on lessons . '

Johnny gave his little fans a polite glance over . They'd stolen his heart , sweet faced babies from young to pushing double digit age , adorable brown faces , dark hair and big eyes , cheerful cute grins , all admiring him , the boys and a few girls.

' Well ? ' Jinder inquired.

' I hope I don't bore them. '

' You won't. It'll pass time while I make lunch.'

' Thanks for reminding me. I brought mangoes.'

' Mangoes. ' Jinder said with curiousity , smiling still.

' Yeah. A lot.'

' Bags? '

' Crates.'

' Crates?! '

' For the entire block , all of your neighbors who want them.'

Jinder peeked into the rental car , mouth twisted into a curving half smile , turning into a concerned raised eyebrow frown of surprise.

' That is ALOT of fruit! You rock out to impress , I see.'

' These are your people. I don't... don't want them to hate me.'

' They may think you strange , and they 'll be correct but you're too kind and caring , friendly and good to be disliked. '

' You're over rating me. ' Johnny said behind his blush.

' That's what happens when you haul in forty crates of mangoes into my drive way . stay here , have a fun time , teach the small ones about kick flips and rail riding before we have our meal . '

' I'll hope to earn your admiration and respect . '

' You have already months ago. ' The calm and pleased voice became a slight sof breeze of a breath. ' Mera pi'ara. '

' Mera pi' ara . ' Johnny's voice also sounded as nothing more than the feathers of a tiny finch , that soft and small.

The gathering of children had him smitten , under the spell of babies , being cheered and smiled and 'oooohed ' at , at his ollies and leaps and spins , his small thrilled fans , in particular the youngest , big eyes and oval little brown face , a junior Jinder in a way , what Johnny guessed that his love may have looked like during his toddler days or perhaps even what their kids might look like if...

He ended up flattened on the lawn , truly humiliated after crush day dreaming had created the wipe out.

Only a bit sore with no blood visible , he limped and led the kids back across the street safely , offered more fruit to the various parents and grand parents , had his back wards turned cap , colorful leg tats and damp floppy hair stared at suspiciously.

He was gleeful , exhausted , relieved and grateful , as he headed back to his wonderful man.

There was no bright blue sky , no white clouds. They were eclipsed by the thick violet curtains.

Johnny liked the long silver bead tassels hanging from them , he appreciated even more the cover they provided , windows hidden , room activities and occupants unseen by others.

He whimpered at the mouth , arched and squirmed and hissed out a thrilled breath from the fingers and tongue touch , decorating his chest , his face , his thighs and genitals .

They were a flip flop couple , he didn't mind being bottom or top. Jinder filling him felt as delightful as he did when inside his lover.

His hands cradling black sweat shiny curls , his teeth making tiny dents across a placed low on the side of the rear , just beneath a hip bone , so small it was almost hard to see and easy to miss , band ink.

Jinder groaned and smiled , happy with his face in Johnny's lap , eager and moaning when they were in the same position , mouth to crotch.

One tremor began , built up and shook the box springs , collapsed and another followed with a gentle laugh and an obscene vocalization.

' That was too fast. ' Johnny complained. ' I apologize for not being satisfactory , losing control . '

' You're much too harsh on yourself. You please me more than enough , no reason for the low self esteem .'

' Yeah but... I want to be , oh I don't know, kinky maybe ?'

Jinder propped up against the long shared pillow , watched while his boyfriend tissue wiped his chin.

' Kinky ? Like you pulling my hair and making me say your name ? Say it CORRECTLY , breathing the A's and such . '

Johnny's white mouth trembled , bounced and he joined his lover bursting out laughing at the joke.

' Great comedy , tomorrow's birthday boy. You're multi talented AND perfect.'

' Some might doubt you and disagree . ' Jinder commented . ' But having this combined celebration for the three of us is a good idea.'

' I'm spoiling the surprise , I made you a dastar. '

' ' Sewed ? '

' Um , only the lining. I cut squares off of most of my ring attire pants and put them inside so only you'll see them , mostly.'

' And I put patches on a pair of jeans for you . Saffron , white and green with navy blue glitter , similar to the colors of my flag .'

Johnny beamed , pink cheeked , amazed to be loved that much , dazed from the feelings.

He slid closer , touched gently , a kiss that helped explain when words weren't in his dry throat.

' Diwali of my heart , gorgeous perfect man .'

' My shining lights in the night sky .'

' Where's the other numbers of your group ink ? '

' I sent Drew out to rent the water park for the night . '

Johnny felt giddily comfortable with Jinder sprawled over his torso. The bedroom had a strong mango scent from the floor to the head board.

' I had Heath do the same . '

' Then maybe they 'll meet up somewhere . '

' You know they 've been having some troubles with their relationship since that damn unfair firing of you guys . They 're unsure about each other... whether to break up or not . '

' Yes they 're very passionate for each other , a tough and angry love so there 'll be sparks of all kinds . '

Music and friendships were Drew's rainbow to chase , along with a good brawl of a fight and after leaving the local water park , he'd ended up on a piano bench , beside his recent boyfriend , in a small and mostly empty musical instrument store .

' Talented . Lessons from what age ? '

' Self taught . '

' Since it's you , I can't be surprised , my brother . ' Drew eyed the rusty mane , the pained emotion and stress on the face and the body , pudgier than he when he'd last saw it.

' No I'm not pregnant again . ' Heath grunted the reply to the un asked question with a great scowl . ' I've been depression eating these last several weeks , stuffing my face while sitting alone at work without my two best of the best friends with me . I'm out of shape and ugly and wish I had gotten fired so we'd still be together !'

' The curves make you more attractive , honestly and I've been truly pissed off furious for each time you've been miserable. I'm prepared to use that throughout October , battling the entire time . '

' October?! '

' Yes and Jind 's got various indie bookies too . '

' No more going out for Halloween . No spending the summer at the beach , no playing the snow . Damn , I really won't ever see you guys again ! '

' Hey ! Hey , don't frown . We'll have next year . '

' If only... ' the sigh was a shaky uncertain frightened one , mournful . ' Try out one of Jind 's 'typewriters' . Humor me .' Heath pushed his almost boyfriend from the bench and towards a display of accordians. ' Give them hell , weird Al ... Berto's drinking buddy . '

' No maracas ? ' Drew looked around playfully , beaming . ' I have mad maracas skills . '

' Accordian , skirt . '

The terrible squawk of sound had them grimacing then chuckling .

' Let's go before we're thrown out for causing noise pollution . '

' Lead the way the way leaders do , dear brother . '

' Red light ! '

' Great . Time to talk . '

' I still would rather have been fired too instead of being thrown randomly in a so called team with a guy who hates me . '

' I am going to return . Do you know why ? '

' Hey I'm the moron of the group , clue me in . It's because Sheamus has been using your 1314 drawers as a shower cap ? '

Drew winced after zipping past the green light . ' That lousy... ' he glared , twitched and chortled . ' Expected the White to act ridiculous but that 's far beyond . '

' Well , he HAS . '

' I'm coming back for us , to be with you again . We never had a real date , any date actually . '

' What if I'm not there ? Yellow light ! '

' Then I 'll search the planet until I find you no matter how long it takes . Brothers aren't meant to be apart . '

Eight wrinkled foot bottoms tracked over the wooden surface of the living room floor , two drying bodies dressed in jewel toned and wild patterned swim trunks and saggy white tees ran laughing into the kitchen , stored away what remained of the dozens of mini cakes , flopped across the sofa with a small bit of vanilla raspberry and feasted happily.

Brunette in blue plaid and coppery orange blond in black with tiny white skull print stared both uncomfortable and enthralled while the rainbow zebra print clad ' dancer ' goof began a dessert involved make out session with his 'fun one ' of the group , cake passed mouth to mouth .

Drew coughed and glanced , longing in the heart , body and brain , hoping his left behind friend was thinking similar thoughts .

The cake crumbled in the toss and sling upon the coffee table , Jinder grinning as he and Johnny , red faced and starry eyed , strolled with linked hands to disappear into the cavern of the main bedroom.

' Messy . ' Heath tsked and smiled , going from living room to kitchen , grabbing the paper towels and back to wipe up and get things back to regular state of clean .

' And active . ' Drew said once the ripples appeared in his water glass . ' Either the T rex escaped or they're filming a porn in there . '

' It's the early part of their relationship . Infatuation . Happy to be together and all over each other . And I agree with you , I would love to have a date . '

' That'd be Scot and ' Murican ' incest for us . '

' But I can't . I 'm an awful boyfriend . '

' Some , not ful . '

' I've been with my husband again ! '

' That IS a terrible thing , married people having sex with each other . '

' Not a joke , Drew ! I HAVE and I'm a traitor for doing it . '

' Stu and I were a couple for years and you two have strong unbreakable love for each other , all those teasing jokes and sarcastic insults , that's true passion and respect , real admiring caring love I can't get from Justin . And ... I've been envious of my first man . He has you .'

' Yeah but ... ' Heath wiggled under the kisses through the holes in his ring attire shirt , glad he'd changed back into it. ' He'll only leave me for Cody again when he gets bored with the sex . '

' My other reason to return . I 'll give him a sound wallop , bust his arse for cheating on my loving wonderful brother . '

' And I'll cheer for you the whole time . But ... don't kill him , okay ? Nothing serious ? '

' Ah ha ha! You DO love him ! '

' Okay so he's been good to me . But I love YOU about ten percent or more bigger than him , you I can trust not to hurt my heart . '

' Only ten ? '

' Or more , brother dear . Now tell me , did you REALLY try to stake Wade when you first met ?! '

' The great vampire versus the stunningly attractive vampire hunter posing as a male stripper , yes .'

' That s where your hat came from ! '

' YOUR hat , the one I left for you , yeah . '

' Why 'd you let him live ? '

' Same as why I quit the vamp killing job . ' Drew shrugged . ' I became like you , I love him , he loves me , we lived together back in England when I hunted for aliens and ghosts and he looked at fish for a paid career . '

' You guys became a couple . '

' Brothers , lovers , grand drinking partners and to this day and always close friends . '

' Exactly like us ! ' Heath agreed joyfully , a smile and reason to returning after so many lonely weeks .

What seemed to be miles of brown hair blanketed new penny bleached gleam , two smiling mouths soft against each other , vocalizations not matching the grunts and groans sounding from Jinder 's bedroom but there was plenty of night time to make use of , catch up on .

' Love you , my brother . '

' I'll come back for you , I still want that date . '

The ripples in the water slowed to an end .

' This entire house smells like mangos . '


	9. Chapter 9

Corey swung through the gymnastic rings , hopped over the pylo box and hop scotched across the row of tires , hitting the ground firmly before the kick in the face downed him.

' So much for getting that golden ticket of a briefcase . ' he gasped , spit out the sweat on his tongue , unscrewed the water bottle Seth handed him .

' I never play to lose . Credit for you since you ALMOST made it . I like you can keep the pace alongside me . '

' Thanks , string bean . ' Corey swished the water in his mouth . Others would laugh at him , here he was working with a great trainer , drippy strings of yellow white and dark brown hair trickling sweat and water over a shirt less and had just enough hair on it to add to the appeal nicely browned chest , decent face , fabulous active body and he was only thinking of how much he was attracted to his Bronson .

' Easy to read your mind when your eyes are glass windows , clear and clean . '

' Feel bad about the rejection ? '

' My self esteem's the same . I 'm mildly interested at how we could be but at the same time , you'd be more of a brother than my brother . ' Seth dripped , sitting on the nearest weight bench , towel around his shoulders . ' Scratch that , you're my brother NOW , why wait when I can trust you ? '

' Nobody can truly fully trust anyone , not in this business , but of the three of you before ... '

' That 's past . Not present , no fucking future either . I'll not go back with them . '

' You're the only one worth anything . They're nothing , you're the star , you carried them . How you faked being happy with the shit is hard to decipher . '

Seth sat quietly thinking and drip drying . Corey thought he was great , admired him and gave him friendship respect . He couldn't be honest and admit he loved those two mangy mutts he'd walked away from , not to lose his cool cred , not to wimp out and express emotions and feelings in front of someone so tough .

Easier , safer , best to lie .

' You wouldn't leave Bronson , would you ? Because of him in a wheel chair and not being able to get it up ? '

' I'm different than other people . Others look at Bron , they see a paralyzed guy who is bald and not in body builder mega muscled shape. I see a man who loves ME , who finds me attractive , hot , likes how I smell , a real friend that I can joke with , have fun , goof around and smile , laugh , live a shared and interesting life together , isn't after me for a one nighter but to stay with me for life and that 's what I respect , admire and love most . True love is sexier than women think Orton and Cena 's grope fests are . Bronson IS beautiful , inner and outer beauty , he's my man and I'm his always . '

Seth contemplated . The life Corey talked about was what he'd lived with his guys , what he'd ran away from .

Tattoos , cross fit and loud raucous music in common and they were opposites with love .

Three Joe flew over the new onion , carrying a shambles of a black and white diagonal striped ribbon , landed on the green sprouted top of the onion and sneezed .

Tape ripped and wrapping paper held in place , rapidly moving hands , teeth bared to reveal the gums .

' So much for being easy and quick to do . ' Roman panted , smoothing out any wrinkles in the tropical print gift wrap .

' I might have that printed on a tee . ' Dean smiled around Romes ' hair , watching the eighth note use the new onion as a trampoline .

' That's something you'd wear , alright . I 'll be brave now and have regrets later . What DID you buy him ? '

' A HUGE race car track set . '

' That explains why the box is as tall as I am . '

' A few dozen cars with it and it glows in the dark . His group may enjoy it . I thought it'd be okay since he's a little bit like a kid . '

' That's his good side , one of the personalities that wants people to be happy and have fun , peace and nothing bad happening in the world . He isn't childish or child like either , despite what people say . He's just a really nice caring guy who wishes for the world to be better as we all do or most of us . '

' Yeah I guessed that . '

' And he isn't effeminate , not really . It's a example of his intelligence , playing mind games , knowing how to disturb people psychologically . Because once you scare someone or throw them off , get them uncertain anyway you can , you can win a fight . '

' He's cool that way . '

' Lots of ways . I hate he's getting the garbage dumped on him , that I may lose him because Dunn's an idiot that doesn't understand great talent and gets jealous . '

' One night I'll take his fingers , eye lids , which ever you choose . '

' Don't wallow in filth for my sake . Roos can fight on his own , we'll ignore the envious hate and move along . '

' I don't mind defending my brother's favorite beloved freak . And I stick by you no matter what happens . '

' Dependable and vulgar to the bone . ' Roman said .

' The big long bone . ' Dean smiled .

' Case in point . '

' Besides he taught me how to wrap... check this out ! '

The big faded yellow blanket , cigarette ash scent and frayed , made a long roll around the body , only the grinning face showing .

' Impressive . A burrito with a face . '

' I'm a burrito with a face ! '

' And good at it . Your Canadian likes it ? '

' Renee LOVES when I roll up . She gets the big beef of my burrito and I eat the taco . '

' How very un PG rated . '

' Would I be anything else ? '

' A more for the entire family rating ? ! Not you , so don't change ever , okay ? '

' I won 't , I'd hate being unrecognizable . Besides you already lost Leo and - '

' He Changed for us . '

' Us ? ! '

' Yeah we're all Ros and he... wasn't . So he became one . That's one reason he Changed . '

' You don't hate Roos anymore . '

' We didn't like or trust each other for awhile . But now... no , I can't hate him . You always stay with and support your boy , your loved ones , your family throughout bad and good and all the in-between . '

' I still do . I hate to care about a traitor but I can't help but to love . '

' Same for me . '

' What was it ? How you figured out about Leo... the first time ? ... '

' It was the fight . Even though I beat him , he was the real winner , the better man than me . I fully respect him for matching equal with me to the end . '

' If you love the ones who give you the best matches , do you crush on all your opponents or only most of them ? '

' Teasing me again ? ' Roman grinned and stretched out in the pile of left over wrapping paper . Three Joe decorated the top of his head with a small ribbon . ' Thanks brother but I can't explain it ... no words for how you can feel when you find the right one to battle with . '

' Actually I DO know , I chased him enough long before we got promoted up to the WWE roster . ' Dean frowned , playing with other ribbons , tearing them to thin bits.

' He is a considerate man . His gift to Roos is footage of his matches teamed with Hero , trying to get him to remember being Leo and turn back , which is thoughtful and unselfish . '

' He's the best , our man , mine ... '

They both stared at the empty space where Seth would've been if he was still there and did all they could to not think about that he wasn't .

' I bought a sushi clock . '

' Say again now ? '

'It has a print of all the types of sushi and sashimi on the face and chop sticks for the hands . '

' Sushi O' Clock ! '

' Yeah exactly . '

' Now that C - Hawk's gone , who's wearing the ears and tail ? Besides you of course . '

Not surprisingly Dolph does . He likes to smell the inside of the costume . Misses his boy , you know how it is to be in love . '

' I did... yeah ... ' Dean tore another thread off the battered blanket while Roman picked Three Joe from the tag in the back of his shirt collar .

The trio sighed as one , tiny music , enraged and infatuated , calmer and sorrowful .

' You ever have a big enough shit that your ass stretches out and you're too sore to sit down for hours after ? ' Dean asked , letting the eighth note hop in his open hands .

Roman beamed then chuckled . ' Hey I liked you more when you cursed and were raunchy . All this Disney princess g rated talk isn't like you . ' he joked .

Three Joe trilled and flew to the cake .

' Off limits ! ' Roman called without looking and Three Joe braked and fussed .

Dean grinned , thoroughly amused . ' Like any great parent , my brother , you have eyes in the back of your head . '

' Not really . I just know how much trouble she likes to get into . '

Three Joe squeaked in objection .

' My favorite type of woman , man too . '

Three Joe glowed azure and trilled .

' You're only inflating her ego . Let's head to the other bus , get the festivities going . '

' Lead on man , I've got your back . '

' Same as I have yours . Hey wait - ' Roman skidded into a swaying halt . ' I 'll change into a nicer outfit . '

Dean huffed , readjusting the tower of boxes along with his own anatomy with a gifted solo hand . ' You tried on every item of clothing in your luggage . Your Rose isn't one to judge if you go to his birthday party in a tank and gym shorts . '

' Yeah but ... I'm not dressing up like I'm off to an awards presentation but I want to look great . '

' You want what you're WEARING to look great , you mean to say . YOU always do , clothes on or otherwise . '

' Thanks , Lumpy . '

' No prob , Scrawny . '

' Won't take long , I 'll rush , less than ... um , what's the time ? Okay , less than ten minutes . '

' Right . I'll go on ahead . '

He sensed not being alone while struggling out of his gym garb , the neckline getting tangled with his hair tie as it usually did , jumping one legged into his jeans and carefully moving things aside while pulling the zipper up even more cautiously .

His face was tanned and smiling in the mirror .

So was Justin's .

' Dammit ! You barge in uninvited and stare ? ! '

' The bus door is unlocked . ' Justin smirked , eased his body closer , dropped to his knees at eye level with a jeans button clasp . ' You got the staring part right though . '

Roman growled and raised a leg up to knock Justin away from his lower half , frowned sternly .

' Not one to get rid of , are you ? ! '

' I'm not giving up while there's a spark . '

' There is NO spark ! Not for you ! '

' Then we can create one and watch it blaze and smoke around us . ' Justin grinned , more of a canine's lip curled sneer before tackling the larger man , relishing the struggle .

' Remove your hands from my ... let go ! Stop touching ... ! '

' Stay still ! Quit struggling ... I can 't ... '

Roman fought Justin away from him once more , glaring now his tee was a torn wrinkled mess , smiling slightly that the slutty brat had a split lip .

' What you deserve . '

Justin blinked , wobbled to stand upright .

' You take my brother and reject me . '

' I don't find whores attractive . '

' I'll change your mind , give you a new outlook , give you plenty my wild brother can't . '

' Drop the shit talk and the fuck actions and leave my family 's bus ! '

' I'm attending my brother 's birthday for HIM , not because you approve . '

' Have you before ? '

' Yeah and I have a better ... looking reason to spend time now . ' Justin moved quickly enough that Roman was painted with a bloody kiss smeared over the corner of his mouth , into his beard .

' Slut ! '

' My future . '

' Fuck off ! '

' That's the goal . '

Roman back handed Justin , toppling the sleazy wild animal thrill seeker along with the nightstand and alarm clock .

' If you won 't leave , stay here and I'LL go . You're too disgusting to be near . '

Justin crawled , eyes shut and nose swollen to rub his face on the sneakers , gnaw the laces and kiss the ankles under the denim .

He laughed and bled while the bus vibrated from the force of the door slamming .

He envied his adopted brother .

And despised him also .

The sight of the stretch limo parked disturbingly close to his Roos ' bus quickened his pace .

The door was locked somehow , he hit at it until rattled , jumped back onto the lower step startled at his partner 's worried frown .

' What 's going on ? What 's wrong ?! Something 's not ... is Roos okay ? ! '

' He 's fine , no bother . But you REALLY won't like me telling you that your competition is here , kiss ass and trying to get cozy . '

' Up close and personal ? ! ' Roman fumed while his heart plunged . He should've trusted Kane's advice after all since there was Batista taking up sofa space next to Roos , grinning like he'd won the grand prize .

Roman scowled and shoved through the smaller than typical number gang , food costumes , make up and glitter and hopping dancing while singing , rabbit with some of Dolph's noodle hair visible beneath the white droopy ears , not even the same damn rabbit ensemble , fucking stupid budget cuts had fucked plenty up terribly .

He gloated triumphant , purposely shot Dave the hardest angriest smirking grin- scowl , the Look that withered all the rest , his perfected ' don't you WISH ' look when not quite Leo hugged him .

' Skull Face ! ' the absolute most wonderful nickname spoke with glee from the exceptional mouth Romes loved . ' I waited for you , not happy . You're here now and I 'm glad ! '

Dave sunk in the furniture , the hatred and envy in his eyes , facial expression as bitter as Justin's before .

' Look here , my Skull Face ! The blue movie man brought me a sparkly watch . '

People could've been blinded by the glare from the diamonds , the expensive watch shinier than a disco ball , glittering .

He stared down Dave , made sure to keep Dean as a barrier to block him away from the rival , keep him calm and less chance of cracking the competition 's skull like an egg and more importantly , to stop any opportunity for Batista to get his hands or any other body part on any inch of skin and hair of his sweet Ray .

The mini cakes vanished , the crispy rice treats diminished , the cartons of ice cream were cleaned out , pile of colorful paper and ribbon grew as one gift after the next was opened and smiled over , music booming .

Roman squirmed oddly uncomfortable to see Justin had given Roos a colored photo book about African animals . Yes he WAS being kind but tying with Batista in being a suck up , this time not for Roos but for himself , Roman realized . Same old Justin , trying to get in his multi pocket pants .

He was wary , stressed , exhausted , aroused tremendously with Ray close by , thankful overload having Roos next to him , kept possessively apart from Dave .

The dawn crept in , one glowing half inch of light dimming the glow stick lights in the bus .

The crowd separated in the fog from the smoke machine , bubbles and glitter balloons floating among the damp sweaty hair styles .

' Never been to a better party . ' Batista complimented , holding both of Rose 's hands in only one of his , while Romes watched with dark eyes at the door . ' But the third wheel I can do without . '

Roman growled meaningfully and Dean patted his back , more prepared and willing to start a melee massacre of a brawl than he was .

' Right -o , giant smurf with shit tattoos ! ' Dean stated cheerfully , glaring the entire time , body bumping Dave to push him out the door . ' Party's OVER and some dumb fuck heads have overstayed their welcome . '

' And some third wheels may drive over you one night . ' Roman said and meant it and he could tell Dave saw the fight in his eyes . ' AGAIN . '

' Rose is a great talent , he'll become quite the big star . '

' What we can agree on and he already is . Something else he is , is mine . I've cared from the first time I saw him , in the ring with him . Take your lust and attraction and go back to your crap excuse for a film career . He chose the best man , the one with the REAL spear not the half assed attempt you flop at . '

' Wait and see , the year hasn't ended . '

' Your life hasn't either ... for now . '

' For now . ' Dave repeated with a smirk .

' Let it GO , you worthless fat ass ! '

' I hate that wimpy stupid fucking snowman ! ' Dean shrieked back , not unhanding the gold briefcase during the tug of war .

He loosened his grip enough to trick his ex , throwing Seth off balance and spun them both , causing the case to go flying and sliding several feet away .

He beamed , he lit up and waited .

Seth charged him , cute little animal in his devious trap , held him down and popped his arm out the socket with menace and from what Dean could feel , the beginning of a stiff bone .

' You useless shit . '

A crackle of snapping bone , quiet crunching sound in the parking lot .

' Break it baby , hurt me the way you want . '

They both smiled . They both groaned and panted . Seth snarled and grinned , folding the arm , bending it backwards , laughed as it fell limp and swayed numb and swelling .

' Admit I'm better than you . '

' You talk like your whore brother . ' Dean licked Seth from chin to ear , widening his eyes and increasing his smile , now a surprised pleased one . ' Except I don 't LOVE Punk , I don 't whip my meat over Punk . '

' You damn well won't unless I order you to ! '

' Fucking fries with that . ' Dean quipped and again , a duo chuckle .

' I order you to ... to hold the knife to my throat . '

' No pretty please ? '

' I 'll break BOTH arms or your legs . ' Seth hissed in return , felt goo in his hands and smiled in wonder .

The blade barely broke the skin under his beard while he pushed forward , pumped away , wet and sticky as he'd been when thinking about Randy .

He held Dean lovingly , sang soft lullaby songs in his bleeding ear , ring ripped out and stuck between Seth 's teeth , hair yanked with joy .

' You 'll never have my briefcase . '

The arm lifeless and bent far back he kissed kindly .

Desire and pain .

Foreplay .

What was worse for Wade than handing over his precious cherished title was now it was befouled by Miz's crotch near it .

And the fool was taunting him , gloating .

' Lousy for you , right ? I wrecked your dream of the sperm dumpster getting it ? '

' Don 't call him that ! '

' It upsets you , doesn 't it ? You strayed so it's his turn now . He might end up with Titus , they're alike the way you two were , he's trying to make friends while the grump pushes him away . '

' Shut up . '

' Maybe one night he'll STOP pushing and pull the sperm dumpster into his arms . '

' Shut - '

' Or between his legs . '

Blasted up ! '

Miz grinned , he was knocking Wade down many pegs and savored it .

' Always remember I kissed him long before you got the chance . '

Wade already knew , he never forgot , because it kept him awake each night .

Dean limped bow legged back into the bus , sunglasses protecting him from the glare of the late morning sun .

His ass was sore after being dug into dry and the smile on his face was tremendous .

He belched , getting a scolding from the sleepy eighth note and became the filling of Rose and Roman's bed partner sandwich , using fistfuls of their tresses as a blanket .

Then his eyes bulged and he moved aside .

Romes voice , the smile reassured him , changed his mind .

' Don't you dare leave , I want you here with me . It's where you belong , welcome with me . '

' Thanks , my man . '

' I'll call for an ambulance . '

' Nah , I like when he hurts me . '

Roman didn't argue like he wanted , accepted his brother 's confusing fetishes and turn ons .

He smiled at snoring Three Joe , looked on with affectionate eyes at his Roos , beautiful even asleep and beamed happily at the feel of Dean's bumpy scarred spine touching his less beat up , tanned one .

Sloppy beer kiss in his hair melted him .

' Got yer back , man . '

' I've got your back , my man . ' Roman answered , smiling in the shadowed room .


	10. Chapter 10

The only thing he didn't like was that his favored face was turned away out of sight .

Roman found every inch of Roos magnificent , the flow of hair that matched length with his , untamable and usually a battle to brush the wavy curly locks , the body long like the hair , enticing and thin but not bony , made a wonderful pillow and equally exciting to close his hands around the waist .

The lack of seeing the odd and lovely , likeable goofy strange face was the lone disappointment .

Roman 's stride was quick paced and he paused near his boyfriend in one of the top notch positions , from behind , gave the backside a fast hard swat and laughed .

' How do you like when the tables are turned ? '

Lemon zest had not before been so bitter and acidic . He was gazing in the disgruntled face of not his lover but a glowering and smug , disdainful Sandow instead , gigantic cranberry colored velvet top hat , big white goggle glasses , silky shirt with the impressive how low can you go cut neckline , the correct tights and boots with accurate decorations and a dangling swaying bright enamel lemon pendant on a chain cord .

' You have some nerve , gutsy and stupid to piss me off . My Roos is not a joking matter especially not for you to mock . '

' Roos . ' Sandow repeated snidely . Immaturity even in the nick name . Perhaps it's my version of vengeance . You took a piece of my beard ! '

' No , DEAN cut off some of your beard . I only helped him by holding you down with my boot in your chest which I'll do again if you don't stop mocking my boyfriend ! '

' You assisted and that's reason to dislike you , yourself and both of the freaks who warm your bed . '

' Your clock is ticking down to the end . ' Roman fumed .

' Your opinions don't affect me . This preposterous comedy show I've been putting on is for Cody only . My hope is if I can amuse him and create smiles and laughter , he'll find love with me as I would appreciate instead of the over rated thief with the active gavel . '

' For Cody ?! So the guys gossip backstage IS true . '

' I love Cody more than any other and I admire him thoroughly in ways nobody could understand . '

Roman felt the calm flow that Seth had teased him about many times , being kind and having a soft heart . He 'd leave Sandow undamaged for now , gave him sympathy , the man was in love , he didn't deserve a beating . Romes would allow the teasing of his love slide just this once .

He nodded , grunted a ' goodbye ' and had stepped from the mid carder's area of the locker room when the insulting words touched his hearing .

' Your lover is inefficactious . '

Roman whirled , fixing a choke hold around Sandow's beard stubble throat .

' WHAT did you say ? ! '

' You already know , other wise your anger wouldn't be as great so I shall not repeat my words . '

' You do NOT make comments about Leo ! All of your so called intelligence and you're nothing more than a moron , insulting him and infuriating me . '

' He'll move on from you once he finds out you're ashamed of him and his ridiculous mannerisms . '

' I'm opposite of ashamed for my Leok , the only negative feelings I have is towards anybody keeping him back so he can't show how talented he actually is ! '

Sandow smiled . He'd found Roman's weak spot , button to push , Achilles heel of the cheered for face .

He thought about Cody , beautiful nerdy hilarious Cody , multi talented man that he day dreamed about , to remove from the tattooed arms of gavel banging Barrett back into his own welcoming superior ones .

Even being bashed against the cold smooth block wall of the dressing area in the locker room didn't diminish his fantasies .

He was strong enough to live through the beating , stitches later to close the cut leaking garnet rain onto the duplicate of Rose's ring garb .

He knew what others did not , a top star 's weakness .

Weakness that Sandow could take simple advantage of , bring down Reigns and his ' Empire ' and take over the WWE kingdom , banishing Barrett and keeping Cody as his very own perfect prince .

Sandow smiled , gold glitter stars swirling in his dreams when he blacked out and fell .

' Yeah , you think I'm crazy ... '

Fergal clicked the button , silencing the music . The demon pouted and whined .

' That 's one of my favorite songs ! '

' And my most disliked . '

' Envious that my singing voice leaves yours far behind ? '

' Please do leave , I won't cry during the departure . '

The demon grinned slyly , making the human side of the split face sore .

' I'm the one who created you and not a crumb of gratitude , only attitude . ' the demon rhymed and chuckled , its laughter sounded like the clashing of antlers when male deer battled .

A terrible and humiliating thing to admit , the demon was above him on many levels. It had made him stronger , faster , better stamina and reflexes, had a shockingly spectacular singing voice compared to his , soft vocals of a barely heard choir boy .

' Actually my parents created me and have given me a nicer life than you being a parasite under my skin . '

' Little prince , you wouldn't be HERE if I hadn't turned you into a demonic god . ' His demon motioned to the vast lot , beyond the many vehicles the expanse of building towered up , a real wrestler's training dream , the Performance Center .

America . Florida . One of the largest and most popular companies , the one even people who didn't care for wrestling knew the name of , could easily give a list of famous names who'd been there through the last two decades .

And the demon had played a big role in this happening. Otherwise he'd still be a face in the crowd , maybe a no name nobody , seething and wondering sometimes how anybody could be fanatical over the various ' make ups ' the demon changed Fergal's face and body into but not acknowledge his own talent , hard work and skill .

Then he'd argue with the human part of himself , it WAS his talent that had gotten him to the States , not a greedy and wretched Akuma .

Akuma was soon ignored and forgotten once he stepped through a set of several wide double doors and felt seeing it all in one lightning flash of amazement , as out of breath as he had when becoming demon possessed .

THIS was what he had craved for years , all the medicine balls , jump ropes , rowing machines , weights of every size , six rings in the center of the room that stretched down a eternal path , three for the women , three for the men exact , water , supplement and juice bar off to one side in its own seperate lounging space almost half of the size of his entire home , male and females alike doing kip ups , sit ups and one armed push ups , lunges , kicks and rolls on yoga mats , trainers shouting encouraging words of advice , referees talking in groups , some people standing in front of cameras brushing up on their promo skill .

It wasn't exactly a Japanese dojo , not quite a clone but it took his heart anyway .

Fergal fell in love instantly the way he believed any real wrestler who cared about the profession would at the sight of this glorious place , as he did every time he merely thought about his fresh fallen snow beast of a cousin , faint in the head and heart , mesmerized with the true beauty of such a paradise for the future .

The demon smiled wickedly and also impressed , began humming the tune from the old tv show ' The Jeffersons ' and Fergal couldn't keep from smirking . Foul thing made a good , if ironic yet fitting point with its choice in music the same as it did giving Devitt his different skins to wear the most people only saw as body paint , characters ranging from comic books to horror films .

The demon liked movies as much as it did singing .

Seeing many an odd looking wrestler didn't faze Devitt , with wrestling no matter where you worked you were bound to cross paths with a true freak but this was a circus reject , horror convention , side show gone berserk .

For starters there was someone dressed as a big white rabbit and the rabbit apparently was fine with being nude in public .

The akuma changed and Fergal grimaced at the sudden stabbing flesh ripping pain from being altered .

He hated this particular character since it caused the worst pain to his flesh , razors sprouting from his fingertips and his human face in agony from the flames that scarred and melted the skin .

' Now we're in Wonder Land , Alice . ' Elm Street 's Devitt- Demon growled , staring straight at the hare costumed person .

' Amateur at best . You didn't say ' bitch ' . ' sneered the unimpressed scolding voice from behind . ' You're no Barton , that perfect man . Shit , you're barely at Jackie level . '

Fergal didn't need to turn around to know who it was . not only was the voice easy to recognize , it also helped he'd met and participated in the shaking hands meet and greet with those highest up on the 'totem pole ' of the company before being shown around by the tour guide that really did have strange , gold painted sons .

The only thing that surprised him was his akuma hissing and cringing , trying to hide itself down further in his veins .

' You can SEE the demon ?! ' Fergal sputtered and stammered , his pupils wider .

' Being a half breed myself , yes . Anyone supernatural can and will . ' Kane said .

' But ... but ... ' It made him feel faint , this new startling knowledge . In Japan everyone believed in ghosts and demons . Now on a different land , he didn't expect as much acceptance .

Here you get used to the odd things or you fall apart . Not everybody around is full human , obviously . And the many couple relationships of two or sometimes more guys together has scared off men in the past , hell , even recently . But like I said you either survive it , usually become part of it or you ... '

' Die . Become an extinct species . ' Devitt replied , finishing Kane's sentence .

Although now the demon had went silent on him , his head was pulsating , ready to split open .

His stomach whirled and churned , enough to make him stand against a ring post for support .

He held back the vomit , somewhat ignored , standing and swaying before wisely sitting on the ring steps .

Strawberries .

Fergal blinked confused . Strawberry smell floating around his nose , fuzzy red velvet in his sight along with huge clear equally bewildered eyes and worried crumpled frown .

Here , for the stomach sickness . '

How was it possible this strange lanky being had read his mind and could tell he felt terrible ?

Maybe not too hard , Devitt scolded himself , feeling idiotic . After all he was sweating tremendously .

He blinked again . The inside of the top hat was storage , full of cans of ginger ale , good and cold with a delighted grin as their travel partner .

' Oh . Yes . Thanks . '

' More to battle the dehydration ! '

He was in a fun house , Fergal decided . The demon had been right , this bizarre crazy place WAS Wonderland , he thought while observing this happy unusual creature shake out miles of mega wavy curly incomparable long loooong hair and several water bottles fell from it .

Devitt backed up in shock until his body bumped the ring canvas . Rose kept smiling and holding the arm load of bottled water like it was an everyday normal thing , using your hair for storage .

' My Skull Face ! ' the weird man said loudly , looking with cheerful longing at the possible twin brother that fast - walked towards them , wearing a tired , harried but amused smile .

Maybe not a brother , perhaps a cousin ? Fergal wasn't sure but they looked amazingly alike , probably were related in some way .

' Roos , you shouldn't bother people . They need to work out and be left alone . ' Roman focused on Devitt who hid his laughter at the inked man's overprotective parent facial expression .

' He isn't bugging me , in fact he brought me something to drink . ' Devitt paused with a tiny smile . ' Gallons . '

' Still he shouldn't - . ' Roman exhaled heavily , Rose now monkey climbing his back , rearranging his hair . ' What did we discuss ? '

' Lots of words and sentences . Vocabulary . ' Rose answered , cotton candy sweet combined with mischievous and Roman tried to look impatient and fed up while holding in his own laughter .

' But what did I TELL you ?! '

' You said... ' another suck while considering . ' My Skull Face's words were , that feels very good , keep going , that's it , use those magic hands and pull the rabbit out of the hat . '

' ROOS ! ' Roman bellowed , snatching the hat away to place in front of his burning face .

' And your eyes crossed . Then they rolled back and you smiled . '

' ROOS! ! You shouldn't - '

' That is what you said . ' Rose smiled kindly . ' And your eyes did . I remember . '

' I didn't mean for you to spill to a stranger what we did last night ! '

Fergal fidgeted and Kane snorted and smirked a short distance across the room , sipping water , receiving a swift harsh glare from Roman .

' Only the most fun activities . Only the best vocabulary . ' Another suck to make a statement .

' You wonderful pain in my side , you 'll wreck my life yet with the trouble you cause . ' Roman said merrily , beaming proudly , face still hot and Devitt was invisible once more , now longer by the couple fully focused on the other .

' As awful as it is , you'll get used to being alone . ' Another voice , this one from the ring .

Devitt grunted , nodded . Yet again he didn't need to see who was speaking to recognize . He knew more indie guys than the average person knew about eating , sleeping and breathing .

' Hey , Generico . '

' Yo . ' Sami offered his hand , led with a tug Fergal willingly into a ring , their favorite place to be next to home .

' Yo ? ! ' Devitt smirked . ' Still living in the eighties , ya fool . '

' Hey I packed my neon mall clothes in boxes out of sight ! ' Sami protested .

' How heavily taped shut ? '

' Um... not very . '

Fergal appreciated Zayn 's sheepish squirm and grin reply .

And there his demon reappeared , putting the thoughts only for Sheamus over on the list of Zayn .

He inhaled one blasting choke of a gulp , purposefully knocked his body into the post , giving his crotch an ache but harm to it wouldn't be as a dilemma to deal with than an embarrassing erection would've .

The demon gloated , adding more to a small possibility than may have been there all along , without him knowing .

He didn't smile . He wanted to , suddenly the face was adorable , the body with its growing to Shawn and Bryan And Cesaro level of chest and stomach hair was attractive , akuma or not , he wanted to lay on the body , beneath it , on top once more , panting and moaning .

No use for akuma even more , not when Devitt 's lips demanded to be licked , his sweat tried to soak him , his brain couldn't function with the thoughts of moaning , fingers leaving dents pressed into backside flesh , curves of hips , teeth nibbling at thighs , Zayn's pink eraser stub nipples in his human only mouth , demon uninvited to the entertainment .

Devitt excused himself , making sure to not look at Sami , not wanting to see any emotion , disappointment , anger , confusion , lust ...

He stumbled into glasses , hair pulled back and stuck out ears that ran neck and neck with Barrett's to the big ears finish line .

' Excellent at wrestling , one of the greatest . ' Neville sneered . ' Other than that , you're nobody special or important , just a new kid that Sami flirts with but doesn't put out . '

Neville shoved by him , hair swaying .

' The way he teases and flirts with everyone . '

Fergal used the first stall to settle in , far from the toilet , side of his face against the inside of the door , legs stretched from beneath the door to outside the stall , a baffling humorous sight though he couldn't find a reason to laugh .

He was the new guy , the new ' kid ' .

Maybe had friends already , some people he could trust , others he hadn't figured out yet .

Already been hit on , already felt ashamed of himself for craving anyone except his dreamed about Sheamus .

His entire being hurt , even his fingernails felt sore .

Would he fantasize about Zayn again , begin dreaming of him while the sky brightened in the early dawn ?

Akuma touched him , gripped and clutched the same as it had for awhile , so long being his only lover .

He moaned once , sharp , hips slung forward in a gun shot to hit the toilet .

He blushed and used enough toilet paper to remove the glob of white , line nearly matching the color of the seat it dripped from .

WWE was shockingly more strange than Japan .

He 'd make it or become extinct here .

And he already had , it seemed , an enemy , worthy as opponent , outstanding performer .

Fergal grinned , his half and half reflection 's human teeth and serpent fangs glistening in the bright rest room lighting .

He liked it here .

They both did .


	11. Chapter 11

Even the fresh air he inhaled standing out on the balcony didn't clean the rotted flesh stink from his nostrils .

Seth didn't look or speak at first to the companion dead rabbit , eye sockets full of insects , soil and cobwebs , yellow curved teeth chipped in places .

' I was pinned by a dopey idiot redneck ! Fucking BITCH with his damn pants and body the same dark autumn leaf and carrot peeling color as his hair ! I got pinned , I LOST and where were you to help me ? ! '

Flies buzzed around the rabbit's smelly falling apart ears , a tiny spider spun a thread over its forehead .

' I was sent to you to give advice , not fight your battles . If I knew you were weak and pathetic before I found you , I would've said no to the job . '

Seth glowered .

' I AM strong ! I'm more of a real star , an actual wrestler than all of the roster , except for Hunter and Randy . We're equals . '

' Popcorn and soda ? ' The rabbit gloated , smelling like spoiled food . ' And a cowboy hat , a cheap one no less . You let it happen - '

Seth raised one hand in a 'shut up ' motion , a Maryse ' I've had enough of dealing with your shit ' gesture .

' I 'll serve up some payback , painful revenge for him . '

Maniacal smiled with a maggoty slimy mouth .

' Prove yourself then to me . Make the bitch into your victim . '

The main stage .

No longer the opening act .

This a different almost strange life they were getting used to , all happily married , all proud papas , a touch of slight grey hair showing up and a massive crowd , well over a hundred thousand yelling and whooping and ready for the opening act to finish up so the music they'd bought tickets to rock out to would start .

He snatched a quick look -see from back stage , one hand held and patted with excitement .

' Love those butterflies , don't you Jind ? ' Drew asked , grinning in a big way only the Cheshire cat rivaled .

' Moths , butterflies , maybe flying cows , they're all in my stomach . That huge crowd ! ... '

' Ignore him , he's picking . ' Heath chided but smiled anyway . ' Drew , don't pick . Feelings aren't scabs . '

' Yes SIR , my first male lover's husband who also happens to be my boyfriend and also my husband's favorite crush with your cuuuuute freckles , sir ! '

Heath stuck his tongue out at the salute and Jinder grinned , watching the playful spat with glee .

' Yeah well , army brat who never wears clothing if you can help it ... '

' Justin taught me . '

' Of COURSE your hubby taught you ! ... ' Heath rolled his eyes , glanced at Jinder . ' He's cracking jokes now but he won't tell you he's been nervous barfing to after seeing that big crowd out there . '

Jinder chuckled . It was more than nice to be back with his silly men , it was something impossible to describe , it was something that made him warm and happy , always smiling , glad to be living .

It was a feeling he experienced at home , with his weird husband and their adorable and flawless son .

' Hey we have enough time , Jind . Whip it out and show us ! '

' Yeah pull it out of your jeans . We want to see . '

Jinder wore a cautious and amused smile while removing something from the front of his jeans , more than medium size and also medium in the shade of brown .

He beamed beneath his black dastar with the rainbow zebra print , copper and silver ' flame ' deco sequins and electric ocean blue cloth with white sequined lining when opening the wallet to spill out a long row of baby pictures .

' Here's John-der sleeping , this one is John-der attempting to eat his toes , this one is John-der crying because he was scared of Santa - '

' Awwww , little cutie ! '

' Big little man . He's growing . '

' Yes he's getting to be a fat little elephant , our joy , our small chubby Maharaja . Here's one of the best , Johnny crying because Johnder's crying . '

' Maybe Santa scared him too . ' Heath said carefully and Jinder beamed while Drew spit laughter , a loud guffaw .

' That's a good point . Nice hat , bad ass beard , wicked boots but the rest of the get up is in need of a proper stylist . '

' Proper proper . '

' Praw parrrrrrrr , yeah . '

' It's almost time . ' Jinder fumbled the expanse of baby photos back into the wallet .

' I'll get my baggies ! ' Drew jogged to his bagpipes .

' And I'll wipe down my chimta . ' Jinder nodded .

One sky blue shirt was grabbed by the side and black curly hair was rubbed affectionately beneath the mullet version of a turban , serious business solid black outside , clipped pieces of Curtis' s former dancing star ring attire , gaudy , tacky and loudly colorful on the inner lining .

' You two back with me again . ' Heath whispered , eyes almost closed , beginning to pray , wide thankful smile . ' I'm in Heaven here on this Earth . '

The unanimous rule unspoken and agreed to , the first four songs were never the same each time , as well as the last .

And each guy had his solo song , Drew's always varied much like his stages of undress did , typically jacket , jeans and boots and either no shirt or one unbuttoned and fully open .

The rare times were trying to sneak out onstage in that attire but jeans ' missing ' and underwear showing , more often a team jersey worn with matching kilt , blue as a clean ocean near some tropical island paradise .

Jinder was the one that had to be coaxed and convinced into singing alone . After quite a bit of thought , he claimed ' Too Much ' as his favorite , the go - to ' get Johnder to stop crying ' song his beloved spouse had happened upon on a whim and it worked everytime , musical good luck charm , even helpful after the terrifying red and white man 's ' ho - ho -hoing ' had sent their child into a shrieking and sobbing attack .

The great ' Ging Leader's ' always and nothing else song was hilariously ' If You Asked Me To ' , not exactly masculine but the American of the group could wail and belt it out like nobody else , always got the crowd on their feet , arms up , hands up and swaying .

Break in the middle of the show between the sixth and seventh number , less than ten minutes , sit and talk , catch the breath , drink water and splash it on faces and scalps .

Jinder fidgeted . He never wanted to cause trouble but he couldn't stay quiet when it was important , he had to speak .

' I'm going to have to call it quits . Not permanently but until next year . I miss my ' Fan - of - Mangoes ' , crazy and kind man and our son too . Johnny and his parents have done more than enough to help out , it's my time to take responsibility and be a father . I'm taking time off to give them some time off . '

' Yeah we're in the same boat with parenting . ' Drew said thoughtfully , wringing sweat water from the hair sticking to his shoulders . ' I missed the girls first day of school and I want to be home as much as I can . Justin shouldn't be on his own setting up the telescope . '

' Telescope ? '

' The girls like looking at the constellations . They aren't the playing with Magical Unicorn Princesses Castle type of little ladies . ' Drew stated . ' And the one time with dolls was a failure . They tied balloons to the toys legs and sent them flying , heaven bound . '

Jinder smiled and Heath laughed .

' Wade junior is trying to crawl and Rosie needs me around too , so I guess that means we're all takin ' a break . '

' We can start over next year . '

' Or the one after . '

' Yeah . '

The stage shook and the ground tremored . Thousands of their fans screamed and ran as the sky darkened .

' Hey ! Are you okay ? ! ' Drew yelled out , reaching for Heath .

But it wasn't Drew's voice even though there was a strong accent .

The sky was black .

The sun had disappeared .

So had his two team mates .

Once again .

And it was unbearable without them , absolute torture .

Pointless to open his eyes , he didn't need to see the person to know whose arms he was in .

Drag things on more as revenge for the affair , the aching in the heart that lasted still .

Eyes shut except for a tiny squinting peek beneath the lids , hands up near the chest , lips moved .

' Hey , are you okay ? '

' Titus ? '

' TITUS ? ! '

Good reason to grin , he still mattered . Even after the cheating he still had an effect on his spouse , could make him jealous and enraged .

And that control he had over somebody that was more of the dominant leader type felt magnificent .

' Yeah . ' Rust flake hair flopped over a chin that was propped up on a barely tanned elbow , a huge grin appearing over the chin . ' I do all I can to break through his mean coating , joking , tickling ... something just to make him SMILE and like me would make my life better . '

Wade grumped in a bitter pout . He wanted to be smiled at , jumped on and especially , tickled .

' I moved you to underneath the umbrella . You dozed off pool side and I feared sun poisoning . '

' Burnt like bacon ? '

' You were singing Celine , that's a great cause for concern . '

' I liked you better without a beard . '

' Do you like it now ? ! '

The laughter made the body shake , the scrub of bristly hair across most of the chin , much softer above the mouth and beneath the attempting escapee nose against his shoulders and chest had him flailing and kicking .

' Eeeeeee - yeek ! Stop ! Stop ! Proper villain taking advantage of little me . ' Heath swatted away his beloved , neither admitting how much they enjoyed time spent with the other . ' Your ritzy gated golf course community neighbors will see us , caught in the act . '

' I suspect they're busy wiping themselves on the toilet with hundred dollar bills . Or having the servants do it for them . '

' Could be . ' Fingers picked and pulled at the fresh water fish print white swim shorts .

' What ARE you doing ? ! and do continue , it's rather enjoyable . '

' I'm checking your body for gold make up stains . '

' He's not here and never will be . '

' He will one day . Excited and smiling , hero worshipping and ready to grip your fishing pole . '

' I'll apologize in every way possible and more to make you no longer hate me . '

' Any apology won't help , won't change things . You did it , correction , you did HIM and I 'll resent that for the rest of my life . '

' It was a rotten and stupid mistake . '

' Yeah , one that you'll repeat . '

' You hate me that much ? ! '

' I HATE that you chose him , that you were attracted and interested in the first place . And that I can't talk with my guys anymore , this last month they 're busy with indie bookings . When they're too busy to call me back , that means they never cared about me at all . '

' They love and adore you tremendously , especially Andrew ! and if they don 't , you have me . '

' The amount of trust in your real and honest love is even less than what I have for them . '

' What did I do at the recent pay per view event ? '

' Had to give up your title to a guy that looks a frog in profile . '

' I KO'ed him , no TNA women or Randy hissing involved . '

' You punched out Miz over a belt ? ! '

' No , because he continues to insult you and call you his Sperm Dumpster . '

' You knocked him flat for me ? ! Is that what that was about ? ! '

' Yes , I did , for you and for our love we have , my love for you . '

Drew WAS busy working .

His entire body in motion , hands and feet , arms and legs , face and hair , mouth and teeth .

Large nasty colored bruise where the kickstand had got him , lines indented on his palms where he'd occasionally gripped the handle bars .

A small puddle on the garage floor and no scratches on his back as the skeleton hand racing gloves had protected his skin .

They'd still torn flesh off each other , Justin grinning with a swelling split lip , purple black around one eye , Drew spitting blood and a fistful of hair ripped from Jayge's diy mullet fauxhawk monstrosity of hairdo .

' So what's wrong with me ? '

' You already have a clue since you came to me... ' Justin smiled and lay unmoving with a stomach as flat and brown as his smushed on top of his own , navel to navel . ' Over and over , including target practice in my mouth . '

He grinned , sighed , skeleton fingers thumping and stroking Drew's back .

' It's being a Were , right ? That I'm angry all the time now , frustrated , I don't want to make friends anymore knowing , fearing I'll lose them , that I'd rather destroy people instead ? '

' Exactly that . ' Justin 's flesh kept warm all around with a off and on ex on his belly and chest , the street bike 's seat cupping his backbone , shoulders and rear . ' Hurting from being fired , sadness , anger , hatred , relief , feeling free for once , overwhelmed , happy , excited , concerned , curious , nervous , worried , lonely , back to boiling angry , all that affects your animal instincts . Plus those damned super moons don't help matters any . '

' I don't want anymore friends like I said . I 'd feel better alone than start over . Controlling them , leading them , brutally mauling most of the indie guys is something I've decided on . No more friendships , no more being nice until I get back with Jinder ... and my boyfriend as well . '

' You're a lone wolf without your Pack and the Pack Mate of another loner . '

' You . '

' Yeah , me . I'll work with you , training . It'll be more fun than being teamed with boring only likes his wife Tyson . '

Drew laughed at Justin's grimace . ' I warned you from the start you'd never get him in bed . '

' Win some , lose some . I'm still trying with Reigns . '

' He only has eyes for your adopted brother . '

' It's not his EYES I want . ' Justin smirked . ' So how about a start over ? '

' Us as a couple again while you're panting after Roman ? I'll pass . '

' Afraid of some blood loss ? '

Drew glanced at the clump of Justin's torn off the scalp mane , the ugly plum black bruise the bike had placed on his long usually in jeans , sometimes but not enough in a kilt , leg .

' Not at all , hurry and bring it on more and more . '

'


	12. Chapter 12

Glistening marble sized orbs sloshed and rattled over the waves inside the container .

' Refill . '

Wade grumbled and groaned , clothed in swim trunks , sunglasses and his favorite accessory , a harsh scowl . ' You've only taken one sip ! You don't NEED a refill yet ! '

Heath shook the glass once more , relishing proving a point and using the affair as a wonderful excuse to run his man ragged . ' Refill for me , lopsided proboscis . '

' I hate you right now , my usually thoughtful and always daft darling . '

' If you didn't want to become maid service , you wouldn't have piled on top of Glittery , ... Sparkling ... um , you know , Cody the third wheel , the in the middle marriage squoosher . '

Wade's eyelids twitched as he stared at his husband in disbelief . ' One day there'll be a book written about you ... and nobody will be able to read or understand it . '

' And bring me some apple juice while you're at it . '

' I am NOT about to play fetch just because - ! '

' Orange juice too . Get moving . '

Wade scowled , ground his jaw to an ache . ' Anything else ? ! '

' Yeah ! I'd like some sus- . '

' Then go and get it yourself ! '

Heath grinned , perfectly delighted . This was more fun than he'd originally imagined . Full circle in their relationship and here they were pushing each others buttons once more .

Wade griped and seethed in the small kitchen between the mini bar and the built in bowling lane in the massive incredible suite .

He had his own tricks , let his moron spouse play and tease , he'd one up him without fail .

The sling pushed aside , a portion of the mummy 's wrap bandage unwound to touch the floor , legs of chairs and oval table .

Top notch acting talent kicked in as the part was played well , lines read , emotions in the face and eyes believable ones .

' Yee - YOWCH ! '

Wade's grin was as sneaky as he was . An imbecile simple to trick , good hearted and caring , small minded man , he'd came running immediately like the loyal mutt he happened to be .

' Hey ! What happened , did you slip ? You slipped ! '

Wade groaned , a fraud until the end , waiting for the Academy to hand him his award . ' Yes , I tripped and fell . Help me up ? '

' I'm not going to let you lie here ! Hold still , oof ! , up and up , here we go . '

A grab caused a tumble , then the kitchen was horizontal .

The tiles were black with gold marbling swirls and rather warm , not the coolness he expected .

' You still owe me juice , servant . ' the backwards backwoods peanut brain ginger , best of the best friend in the entire universe , WWE and elsewhere , stated .

' I'll bring you , give you , do for anything you wish . ' Wade replied and there was no pain beneath the dark blue sling , no hurt or even numbness in the arm when Heath brought his mouth closer for a dozen kisses .

Kisses that were rabbits , two made over a hundred in mere minutes , soft and warm , loveable and hopping all around .

' Plans for your healing rehab vacation ? '

' I'll be at home more than I'd like , furious and bored out of my wits . '

' Lack thereof . '

' Don't toss sarcasm at me . Those big words will pop your brain like a corn kernel heating . '

' That frowning cat ain't got nothing on your grumpy , Grumpy . '

Wade allowed that to slide . ' Plus I'll travel home to visit Marty . '

' MARTIN ! ' Heath screeched loud enough that Wade complained about burst eardrums later on . ' Cripes , you are lucky to have such a gorgeous brother . '

' For a beginning , ' luhhhhh - kayyyyyy ' isn't a real word , you beautiful fool . Beyond that , Martin's only astoundingly , amazingly handsome because he looks like me . '

' Naw , naw , naw . You're super cute because YOU look like HIM . '

' I'll argue with you when my face isn't so red . '

' Cool off ? ' Heath beamed , creating another kiss , this time with more of his tongue along for the trip .

' Adding to the humidity actually . Starting a fire . '

Side to side and beaming , eyes locked in the contented mesmerized gazing at each other .

Rabbit kisses hopping across the suite , hot in the scorching sun their bodies made , forest on fire , smoke in the air , sweaty steam .

Uncontrollable and unstoppable , they overheated .

They trained in the elements , room made of ice blocks , huge fan blasting wind speeds of great storm force to muss their tresses , in slimy gloppy stick to their feet and drag them down nasty mud , in the crackling scary flashes of lightning and hard blood drawing hits where hail struck their exposed skin .

Their relationship Cody hadn't meddled in , yet it had also gone full circle .

Right back where it had began , two in the shower stall , smiling , soggy and soapy .

Justin could see enough through the fogged over mirrors , smiled at his styled into giant points hair , knotted and twisted into the punk hairdo made from warm water and lots of conditioner mixed with a glob handful of gel .

He had the memory of two small young boys who would laugh and play in the tub , soap suds crowns on their heads .

Remembered running , fast toddling with his almost six years old legs , running to Mommy and Daddy , Moeder and Vader , carrying the baby hyena , blinked beneath sore eyelids and sighed , quite crestfallen .

Drew was the good and trustworthy sort of guy , he stopped kissing Justin 's shoulders for the time being .

' I'm bothering you . '

' No , not at all . This frown is from thinking about my adopted brother . ' Justin stepped back into the spray of water . ' I AM bad luck , cursed . My dad's been gone , can't find the right girl for my sister to take over the body of , Leo's not the same man raised along side me . ' Justin sighed again . ' All my family that's left is Mom and I'm scared to go near her because if I do , it'll ruin her life . '

' I have my dad and brother , that's all . ' Drew said in return . ' Call yourself a curse , believe it if you must even though you're WRONG . Hell , I'll be a curse and burden beside you . '

' You've never done anything bad to your family ! ' Justin protested , reaching for a towel .

' Neither have you . ' Drew said , feet wrinkled and stepping from the spiraling water twirling down the pipes .

He was a cheater .

Cheating in his wonderful marriage , cheating on his glorious angelic goddess of a wife , the only woman he'd loved for decades , utterly smitten and hers since first sight after he'd foolishly wrecked his hair dying it at home in the tub , teenage stupidity , amateur attempt his beloved had craftily fixed good as new with her talented hands .

VERY talented hands . He'd found that out on their wedding night and each night for years after.

Her skill and smile had led to several children , his heart close to explosion at each birth , melting to a puddle for his babies and the great amount of love he had for them .

Aging and travels around the globe brought him to Finlay , then Tajiri , then good old Fit again , not once even considering or wanting a divorce .

The foolishness and risk taking that came with growing older , the mid life crises affected him.

Jericho fought it by loading up on tattoos and having time touring with his band .

Regal battled it by the using the delicious and seductive weapon of one of Long Island's most divvy and the talented tasty mouth .

Leaving his wife never was a thought , an idea .

He and Finlay were the same men now , less wrestling , slight more slowing down , both happily married and proud fathers .

Both had their chosen young men , youthful active and well muscled bodies of guys that had chose THEM , Evan traipsed after Fit , a potato shaped Irishman's lovesick puppy , div Ryder for himself who gave a good smooch and got one in return , glorious fun snog , were attracted to them of all the men , eventual greying hair , wrinkles and all .

Eventually , possibly , perhaps .

Regal yawned and moved across Zack to check the time , hit the snooze button on the bleeping , buzzing clock .

Medium sized two bedroom hotel room .

Two beds , one rumpled to seem as if it had been used .

Zack always slept ( or he only did with his ' Beggie ' , this William could not prove ) upside down , feet on the pillow .

British touched the lips , feeling eager and a teen once more , giddy and infatuated , the way his wife made him feel .

There was guilt , there had to be . He was cheating and despised it , hated himself .

He wasn't going to leave his wife , not even for his lover .

And he wasn't going to leave Ryder either , not for anyone .

Vivid deep sunset hues , burning brilliant orange red , touch of sunbeam yellow , a mix of only slightly visible dark pink , salmon colored , flower garden , his roses full bloom .

Ink black trunks sprawled beside his matching ones , his dolphin print shirt to tag team with a furrier than usual upper body , Were hair showing well and looking great on drunk enough to slur his words occassionally , companion Andrew , being a charming twit .

' Who's up for picking tha ' sand from mah pubes ? '

' Not me , says I . ' Wade quipped around his fruit and alcohol sloshing mixture . ' But you won't search far before you spot the triple line of ovaries ready to help . '

' I'd say quintuple . '

' I'd say you've taken in too much of the drink . '

' Impossible ! '

' Yes . ' Another golden cherry sip . ' You are . '

' Do you hate me now I've admitted to wanting to date your husband , to have him as my own boyfriend ? '

' I don't mind you for competition . Besides you two haven't dated yet . You've not even apricoted . '

' I want a funnel cake for some reason . ' Drew squinted down . One flip flop had gone awol .

' Drunk ! Drunk , daft and sloppy , bad man . ' Wade stated , feeling merry and also wobbly .

' I am going to run naked back into the ocean . '

' De - Evolution done in the style of wet . And NO , you will NOT , kilt . What we ARE going to do is back to the room , nap and sober up . Remember , evening's flight to catch ? '

' Wrecking the West Coast . ' Drew grinned . ' I remember . '

' A shambles we shall make of L.A. , now follow me , handsome buffoon before the gulls peck at you . '

' I like the guuuuuuls ! ' Drew drawled , chuckling while Wade smirked , laughed also and led his first male lover off the miles of sand , golden as the drinks , the sunlight in the hair .

They had a flight to catch , travels and a plan to unfold , personal origami for tag partners once more .

Wrap around shades , on the hunt , on the prowl , somewhat disguised , two self proclaimed ' sexy beasts ' scouting for prey .

' Any sight of him yet ? ! '

' Not a bit . You said he may be late . '

' Not much more than we were . '

Amused blue and displeased green - hazel searched around , staring over heads , past the crowd , men , women , luggage turning on the conveyer belt , strollers pushed along ...

' Ohhhh ! Oh , spotted him ! Right over there ! '

' Andrew , QUIET ! Calm yourself , skirt . We can't follow through with the plan if we end up mobbed by autograph hounds . '

' Right , right . ' Drew replied , unfazed and still grinning .

' We'll wait until he heads to the rest arena . '

' Urinals and stalls ? '

' Yes , then ... ' Wade shifted his suitcase and rolling bag carefully behind him , tightly strapped down . ' Then we corner him and attack , have our fun with him . '

They avoided the crowd when possible , kept the hunted within sight , signed eight autographs and took ten camera phone pictures with fans ( apiece and together ) before making it to one of two huge rest rooms for men , less decorated than the womens' , empty and quiet , impressively clean .

Wade practically tackled his spouse into a stall , one hand clutching a fistful of orange - yellow hair while the other hand clamped over the mouth , covering it and silencing the music .

' Hush ! ' A multitude of sweaty kisses dropped from above onto Heath's wrinkled in bewilderment forehead , his wide and stretched open , partly smiling around the big hand that muted him .

' Drew ?! Dah - Roooooo ?! It's GREAT to have you around again ! '

' Love being with you as well , brother . ' The double portion of foam hand cleaner nestled in one palm and the stall door was locked .

Fingers first before each hand , all four to the wrist and Heath was rocked in a more exciting way .

' Sweet and amazing darling . ' Wade complimented , voice less than a whisper in case uninvited guests needing to drain barged in .

He filled the space from behind , with both arms including healing fractured wrapped around the curvy attractive waist , groaned , gasped , uncorked his penis from his dimwitted beloved's adorable enticing arse as bottle , politely allowing Andrew to dive in from the front .

They took their lover in this see saw way , not any of the trio arguing , complaining or refusing to share .

Heath shrieked a cat's wail at the finale , smiled and laughed , dragged toilet paper squares over his thighs to wash away the dribble .

' Made me the middle of the oreo cookie , here's the cream filling . '

' Even though we're standing where men shit and piss , vomit and leave their tadpoles behind , that was excellent . Superb . ' Wade leaned his back into the closer wall side in the stall , beamed and caught his breath .

' Agreed . ' Drew grunted , cleaning and adjusting everything back correctly before zipping up .

' Okay , maybe you haven't returned yet , my wishful thinking but will you stay ? ! For the weekend ? Please ? '

' I WANT to , sweet brother but I can't . '

' He has to head out before today's over . ' Wade explained , feeling guilty and apologetic .

Their various suitcases , roll ons and small back packs were separated and gathered up , the gleam of metal a sneak peek from the largest bag .

' What is ... is that a TITLE ? ! '

' It's the Evolve one , yeah . This skinny giraffe of a skirt is Champ now . ' Drew bragged .

Wade had cheered and grinned and been impressed , now it was American Boyfriend's turn .

The creamsicle face , orange and white with freckles ice cream didn't have , not only plummeted but sank into scary shark infested waters , no hope of survival for even the better swimmers .

' Two years with me and nothing , two months apart and you're holding a championship title ?! '

Wade noticed the panic attack building up and tensed , cursing . This was turning into lousy shit too fast to control .

' It's okay , no reason to - '

' It is NOT OKAY ! ' Drew flinched and backed away from his screaming puffy faced bestie , both in different kinds of shock . ' I screwed you both up , your careers . I brought you both down when you could've done more ! '

' Hey now , we LOVED our time with you ! Jinder didn't want it to end and neither did I . We're GLAD to have you as our friend and - '

The flailing began , reminiscent of the frightened thrashing that happened after the nightmares of no - neck money greedy Brock's close to committing murder horrid beat down .

' NO ! Nooooooo , no , NO ! '

Terrified freaking out yelling words that fit suitably on a D- Bry tee , panic on the face , body shaking , fists up to fight back and legs taking him from the rest room through the airport .

' Sorry , Andrew . I should have warned you he's been an emotional wreck since mid June . '

' I don't blame him . I'm still one every night I'm alone in a fancy hotel room , with nobody to smile and laugh with , joke and party with . I love being a champ , I damn well deserve it but without my friends , it means less than nothing . '

' It won't be much longer until you're rewarded with it all , the greatest of treasures , family by your side , gold around your waist and myself along with several of your other closest friends lying with you , smiling happily and proudly as we rest . '

Alex heard Sport's ' destroy ! ' growl , similar enough to his warning to stay away growl for strangers , that he left the lesser weights , the rowing machine and treadmill to check in case of intruders .

He grabbed a green paisley tie at exit , thinking about Daniel's burglar fighting talent combined oddly with memories of the Nexus ' early days .

Sport was growling and tugging away at the leather strap , his little hill of a dog rump bouncing while he fought his largest master for the title.

Riley snickered , grinned broadly , traded a chew bone with Sport to get closer access to his fiancé .

' My jock cariad ! I have for you the thanks since our Sport refused to let go . ' Mason stated , relieved sweat on his face .

' You've got a lot more than ' thanks ' . ' Riley replied slyly , always pleased and fascinated to burrow his face into his huge cariad 's chest , big as a house , firm as a decent mattress , inviting as a soft freshly washed and dried pillow. ' Better than any other man , the biggest and best , my Mase . Champion Mase . It's good to see somebody FINALLY rewarded you proper . '

' My squinting cariad , as much as I am glad and honored to carry this gold , my win is having you in my life . '

' Maybe getting cut wasn't terrible after all . Out of low level mid card to the big man champ . I like it . '

' The loss is no more of the workouts each week , lack of seeing my cariad's wonderful beautiful grin . '

' You're right , being apart sucks . ' Alex scowled before feeling above and below Mason's button fly . ' Let's celebrate , Champ . '

' Pick your place to eat and we shall go there . '

Both of Riley's hands glided over faded blues.

' We'll stay in . You'll be in me and I'll put as much as I can fit of you between my teeth . '

Mason smiled strongly , temperature risen from ankles to earlobes under his fiancé's fingertips .

' It then was a smart thing to do buying many toys and chews for Sport , to keep him preoccupied and out of our room . '

' Great thinking , intelligent and gorgeous champ . ' Alex beamed and was carried away .

Bodies rolled up in the sheets , human cigarettes white and long , began with spooning before shifting to the preferred position of lying face to face , arms around the others necks and shoulders .

' My athlete cariad , exasperated and ill tempered recently . ' Mason moved his head so his longer hair could fall across his love's large cross tattoo on his back .

' ' Without a pun , I'll call my emotions about you getting tossed out the door at work being ' riled up ' . '

' Cariad , I was not actually thrown . '

Alex felt the crinkled forehead against the back of his neck and chuckled , pressed tighter into the submission hold of affection .

' It's cool , Mase . YOU are . Life's okay , great with you near me . '

' You are not looking forward to our having a wedding ? '

' I'm wishing it'd hurry and get here , my favorite day that hasn't happened yet . '

' I shall make sure to not have it scheduled on one of your days for the American football . '

Riley smiled at his considerate man , crawled even closer to the giant frame , spooned again with a pleasant sigh , grinned at the room temp title plate touching his lower back .

His champion still wearing his gold and his skin and hair .

And the Welsh love spoon , his version of an engagement ring , the spoon cherished that Riley had purchased .

Armload of clothing hurried stuffed down into a backpack .

Mass of hair in sweaty strings tumbled down past his chin as he rushed while packing .

He'd missed the ambulance ride but wanted to get to the hospital as soon as he was able .

Only one of the Family here , him without his ninja and their psycho and it was lonely to dwell upon .

One man , multiple missing .

He cringed realizing Roos hadn't returned from his bus yet , a few steps away , literal hop , skip and jump , right beside their tour bus .

Roman frowned , sweated , paced the floor between looks out the window .

Wet look slick and shiny pulled on rubber and latex leggings got him right in his bulls - eye target of a tough and pretty face .

That kick took his breath , seeing Kane dragging a downed Rose kept it .

Eyes shut , body unmoving , mop of hair dangling , breathing visible , a small relief .

' Roos isn't part of our battles . ' Roman griped at Seth . ' Hurting him doesn't help matters and it sure doesn't get me anything except enraged . '

' My idea to k. o . him . ' Kane smirked , dumping the silent figure on the pull out couch . ' Seth's to let him watch . '

' Watch ?! Watch what , me mowing down both of you ? ! '

' Better . ' Seth answered , nodded to the largest man . ' Hold him . '

Roman grunted when his arms were pulled behind him . He was going to end up bedside with Dean , nose tubes , IVs and gross hospital food after these two , cool friend or former friend and sinister frenemy broke his arms .

They didn't .

His track pants took the beating instead , Seth using his frustration , anger and excitement to rip the front out down to the knees .

Cold air and Kane watching with focus and interest , warm air and Seth 's breathing turned to sharp quick gasping above his hips .

' You like HIM more than me , that freak ! ' Seth's mouth and hair a moth flutter next to his earlobes .

' I keep saying Roos is with me , NOT with our family and you won't - '

' The other freak ! ' Seth snarled . ' You love him more than you do me . '

Roman saw the troubled look , the misery in the dark eyes , top predator canine eyes , felt sympathetic . Seth may have thought he was raping Roman , obvious Kane believed it but it wasn't an attack at all but a young man calling for help , longing for love and friendship .

Roman clutched his fetish bodysuit wearing friend ( friend still , he couldn't consider this man a former friend despite what had being going on these last several weeks ) , held him and didn't dare to push him off the penis pedestal he used for throne .

' Man , I do love you . We both do . ' Roman said , watching Roos , glad to see him breathing better .

' You never did , it was always picking a freak over me . ' A final groan during the panting escaped into the air and momentarily Seth squirmed from between Roman's legs , zipped back closed the oval cut out on the back side area of the bondage outfit . ' That's why I did this . '

' It wasn't rape . ' Roman stated from the floor .

Kane grinned and Seth blinked .

' What , what now ?! '

' You can't hurt me this way , we love each other so that wasn't forced like you think it was . And you're not evil or cruel , you're the frightened sad young boy alone and wishing his mother cared . Stop wasting time with people stringing you along . Stop being their guard dog and COME HOME , back with me and Dean . WE love you . You're a champion to us with or without a stupid plastic suitcase . '

' The two of you ? ' Seth scoffed . ' Gave me nothing ! Which is why I left and why I'll NEVER return . '

Roman glared straight back , directly into the eyes , dark and hateful .

' You said you left ' cause I loved him more . Still jealous , huh ? '

Seth replied by spitting , scowling and storming from the bus , the huge man with an un -ironed striped tie following.

Roman sighed sadly , shook Roos back to conscious and hunted for Three Joe , freed her from the tool box Kane and Seth had trapped her in .

He left the semen to dry and stain his lower belly , white - clear glue splatter in his navel and went back to packing after throwing the mangled sweats away and clothing his lower half in baggy gym shorts .

The ambulance overturned on its side blocked the road , back doors wide open , cops everywhere , long trail of brown blood leading into the ditch and vanishing .

Disappeared along with the man the blood had poured from .

Roman U- turned in the rental , Roos napping in the back seat made him smile , just a big kid in a way with legs long as his hair , big eyes and forehead and mouth .

' Fish face . ' Roman said quietly , driving towards the seedy dangerous part of the city , where homeless guys would stab you and rob you , where the street corner sluts had syringes dangling out of their arms .

He drove past street after street of boarded over buildings .

Huge rats , dust and cobwebs , empty vials and pipes , gun shots and people screaming .

Drove until he saw the rides lit up .

Rusted through , fallen apart , hadn't worked for decades and still bright with lights , Solomon's work .

Roman stepped to the gates , covered with rust , Keep Out warning signs , crime scene tape , loads of barbed and razor wire and amusing to see , a dozen different bras , some white and pastel lace , others as shiny and zippered as Seth's S&M kink ring garb .

The sight had him laughing , calm wind blowing of being relieved . Dean really HAD escaped and was doing just peachy , apple with a worm in it , more fitting , tequila worm .

Roos held his hand , placed his big hat on Romes' head the way people put angels and stars on the top of Christmas trees , very carefully and happily .

They both turned their heads to the haunted house when high volume hard rock / metal music blasted from the evil creature's open mouth .

Slithering slow with ' Welcome to my Nightmare ' then the party fast rush , drunk and head banging to ' Scum of the Earth ' .

Roman smiled and sat the case of beer at the gates before nodding , waving an unseen farewell and strolled away cheerful with Rose on his back .

' Home bittersweet Home , man . '

Doors locked , windows up , seat belts on .

Chaos flapped and cawed above them on its gate perch .

Blood stain on the other side of the fence .

The beer was gone .

Another laugh as Roman drove back to the more family friendly and safe part of the city .


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. - song lyrics not my own , they are more the property of Dave Matthews Band .

* * *

Floating in Limbo and it was a rainbow in the dark .

Night sky black beneath his eyelids , blurred vision decorated with strobe light swirl patterns and less electronic wiring than before .

Good smell , nice scent of beer drifting into his nostrils , down through the tunnel of his mouth and throat .

Grey white powdery cinder block dust smudged on his face , in his pores and facial hair stubble , in the strands of his hair . .

He reached out for the dark brown that looked black long ponytail , moved to feel the shiny form fitting plastic and pleather attire , wanted touch , speech , reassurance .

' Seth ?! '

' He tried to end your life and your career and fuck , of course you're STILL stuck on him . ' Solomon's voice a envious upset whine close in the black room , barely lit with a potpourri of party lights , every type from strobe to a rotoprism lamp propped next to the mattress that had seen better nights , stuffing falling from a Anarchy chewed hole in one corner .

' And YOU'RE still pin - cushioning with me , S , since you're dressing like him , trying to look like he does . '

' I've known for most of this part of my life , being in this human body even at my heaviest weight , I'm superior and better looking . I'd have no guilt erasing your memories of him . ' S said coldly . ' Wish you never met him , brought him along on OUR truck rides , our special times together . '

' If you delete my memories of Seth , erase mine of you since both of you are important parts of my human life . '

' He's the crap part , the traitor , selfish and nothing part . '

' Dog shit on my boots , no harm done . '

' NO HARM ? ! Yeah attempting to kill you is playing NICE , right ? '

' I'm not bothered by physical pain . . It's the lies and betrayal that aches and bleeds heavily . ' Dean attempted to stand , made it to his knees , fell back tired . Too soon , he realized , not ready yet .

' I'm the one for you . I've stayed loyal , trustworthy . I'm yours , life and death , after life and reincarnation . and you look past my face to seek his . '

' Don't rush me into emotions , S . You're my favorite and best brother but I'm not used to having anyone in love with me . Relationships scare me . '

' I AM important to you ?! You do care about me , love me second best to him ? '

' I love the three of you exactly the same amount , no one more than the other . '

Fresh stitches on the healing wound , crunchy scabs washed from the mussed golden yellow mixed with light brown locks , liquor cabinet for ' medicinal purposes ' , real Memphis blues over the speakers and leftover steak and chicken on skewers to eat .

Hell to heal in , injury rehab with club lighting and a rat gnawed mattress .

' Hey , S ? ' Dean asked from the floor.

' No way you're talking me into bleaching one side of my hair . '

' You look amazing now . '

' Because I look more like HE DOES . ' Solomon glowered , bird perched on one shoulder , hooded rat on the other .

' You've lost more weight than I did ! What is it , one ten ? '

' About one thirty seven . '

' Show off fucking bitch ! That's GREAT , I only did one hundred . Here , lay with me . '

' I don't own any little furry lap dogs either . ' A troubled shadow in the eyes , clouded over with white from the strobe lights .

' Did I ask ? ! The normal look ain't bad on you . Plenty of space , flop down . '

Solomon gave in , hesitation broke and smiled slightly , spooning comfortably , shots guzzled , rodent fur and black feathers were confetti in his hair .

' You're warm and soft . '

' And I got a chunky green crunching booger up my nose , nose , nose . ' Dean sang .

' Yeah I saw it . '

' Thanks for rescuing me and returning me home . '

' Bleeding from a head wound between the ferris wheel and the collapsed candy apple and corn dog shacks . '

' Yeah . I vomited all over the Spin Cycle too . '

' Congrats . '

' You're not second place . You're equal . And not what they are , they found me after you did . You're my first friend and best . '

' Best brother ? '

' Always . '

' Lover ?! '

' Well you do have your elbow denting my ass , so there's the start . '

' You're second for me . '

' SECOND !? I thought you worshipped me . '

' My special perfect favorite man . '

' Oh yeah , your human father . '

Arms linked , hands joined around wrists , a huge happy smile beside an exhausted body .

' My dad . '

' You want me to bathe a COW ? ! '

Jinder laughed at his boyfriend's appalled and surprised expression , wide eyed and upper lip curled .

' Only Cam and she's little and easy to handle . I'll be toughing it out with P. C . '

' You'll be near me while I work ? '

' An arm's length away , no further , I promise . '

Close to me , shirt less and getting splashed with foamy water . ' Johnny wore a delighted and eager grin . ' Nobody can be any luckier than me right now . '

' So weird , so adorable when you're in the mood. ' Jinder chuckled , handed the second pail of water to his less than enthusiastic love . ' There's a faucet hook up in the barn to refill . '

' Ah , yeah , of course . '

Cam mooed merrily during scrub down . P . C . kept eating , tail swishing and seemed bored by the men's efforts .

' Who do you think you're watching , who do think you need ? '

Jinder paused in hoof rinsing to peek over , smile spreading .

Cam was still baby mooing and her ears were flicking at Johnny 's song and dance , foot tapping , butt shaking routine .

' Play for me , play more , ten times in the same day . '

The floppy fall in the face lock of hair was swaying , legs jerking and hips moving horizontally .

' Hey , cute and hilarious ! My ladies enjoy your performance . '

The bucket tilted , suds seeped into the ground and a fierce blush appeared .

' Did ... did you ? '

' I'll take you with me on the reunion tour as my back up . ' Jinder replied and watched the blush burn .

' I'd fall at your feet in adoration but you know ... ' Johnny motioned and grinned . ' Manure . '

His lover's smile was brilliant white , filled with humor . ' I understand . '

Zooooom , Scottish flag with swiftly moving tires and shiny paint .

' Thank you for the wheels . And my father and brother's matching silk ties and diamond cuff links . '

' I love to spoil you , buy whatever your family wishes for , especially after what happened to both of us . '

' Trato injusto , mi amigo . '

The sports car , a zippy little thing , home flag colors of azure paint job and white leather interior Ren had only puked on once so far , was fast and more for his brother and father use although he had put a ' little green man ' rubber alien head on the antenna .

' Yes but I'm happier now . Free from the chains . I won't remain working for any company that insults my true love . My Ricardo is beautiful in my eyes , no matter his weight . '

' Right . ' Drew zoomed the convertible around a corner street , many familiar faces from his childhood neighborhood staring impressed by his new wheels , Alberto on speaker mobile phone .

' That place ... is shit , it's a prison and nobody realizes that until after they leave , hypnotized by the fame and fortune to notice they're nothing more than slaves , garbage , get used and thrown away . '

' Er , yes , right . '

' We're ALL doing better now , making our own decisions . Brodus gets to finally save his precious dolphins , Curt has his school , Yoshi has Japan , I'm back to home where I belong , so are you , carrying gold instead of jobbing , held down and talent wasted . '

Drew decided to let ' Al ' rant , he had good reason and the right to and wouldn't mention how he personally craved to be back , would never win a match again to be with his guys , White , typically sour faced Stuart , easy to get along with and rarely smiling Jind and most importantly , his very own American boyfriend , hubby of his first male lover and was now no longer returning any texts , emails and phone calls from both him AND Wade which was quite upsetting .

' Are you there ? '

' Coming up to traffic . My apologies , I can talk , I was thinking . '

' You want to go back . '

' Er, well , Jind and I planned to - . '

' If I were you , I'd go back only to spit in their horrible faces , make them beg to re-hire you , pay you more and treat you the correct way , as they should from the beginning . '

' Al , I'm not wanting hand outs . I like working for my reward , it's how I was raised . '

' We both were . '

' Yes . '

' You and Raj should do the same , remove your boyfriends from their prison . Neither are , what a shock , getting used right and there's the easy way to have your relationship fixed . Those foul narrow minded people , scum , filth , insulted and fired my beloved and I walked . The last straw , calling my dearest Ricardo ' fat ' . '

' Yes , but ... ' Drew had drifted into a faint daydream at Alberto's furious chatter , mental images of a Scot with Heath , Singh with Johnny , all four sky-clad , tanned and happy , having fun sex on a perfect weather beach tropical paradise somewhere .

Almost running off the road woke him back to reality senses . Del Rio's ear piercing ranting did the same .

' You're still mesmerized , aren't you ? Caught in the trap of believing that awful company is wonderful ! '

' We weren't dumped on from the first day . You held gold same as I did. Yes , it IS a lousy place to work , talent not getting a chance , racism , sexism , hateful things hidden backstage that people get fired for talking about but that same shit hole gave me opportunities and the best of all , everyone of my best friends . '

Del Rio griped and objected , protested with a raised voice before ending the call .

Lovely . Another brother angry and upset with him .

Little blue and white clean scented fast car zipped and zoomed down the road to home .

' Come on , answer . ANSWER ! Come on , reply , call back , do something ! '

The phone was silent , as much a failure as the emails were .

' Little twit . '

Walking from his gated community , slow jogging past the golf course down several blocks into a slightly less fancy and wealthy neighborhood burned off calories and anger steam .

Nearly getting mowed down by a speeding street racer upped the fury again .

' You did that on purpose ! ' Wade snarled .

' Yeah and I shouldn't have . ' Justin stated from under the black and white spiral printed helmet , neon green paint splatter deco on the very top . ' You're no competition anymore . '

' Neither are you . '

' Hey , he TALKS to me . ' Justin beamed . ' And Titus . '

' Quit spilling rubbish from your mouth . '

' Maybe his interest is in dark meat now . '

' ' Pushing someone away means no attraction whatsoever ! '

' It can also mean playing hard to get . YOU used to shove aside , remember ? '

' You're daring me to hit you . '

' Switching teams and becoming closer than friends , cute , huh ? '

' Or beat you into an ER . '

' Look , arm injury or not , you should as soon as possible fight back . Fight for your man , get seductive and rule like the Leader you USED to be . '

' I've been fuming and plotting . '

' Eh , good start I suppose . Hop on . '

' I'd blister my feet before endangering myself on that nasty bike . Also I despise you . '

Justin laughed with hair blowing over the sides of his face . ' You're the real ' also ' . Cheated and now see , Heath lost his trust in you and faith in himself . Answers MY phone calls , hangs up on yours . '

' Did your mother enjoy giving birth to a smart mouthed bitch with a tiny penis ? ' Wade snapped , sitting awkwardly on the motorcycle seat .

' She had you ?! That's news to me . '

' Lose the smirk and drive to wherever we're headed . '

' Your place . ' Justin grinned , slutty as usual , trying to cuddle into the front of scowling Wade.

' Nomi , you're obnoxious . '

' He didn't get you any birthday gifts , did he ? '

' Actually we stayed the majority of the day and night on the houseboat , a present you won't be unwrapping anytime soon . '

Incisors ground with jealousy , jaw firm in place .

' I'll keep him with me after you end up dumped and divorced permanently with only bottom of the list Cody sharing your bed . '

' I hear the envy in your tone of voice . Never will get over that I got the marriage and you are in the friend zone for life ? '

' Shut your mouth before I fling you off of the seat into the gravel . '

Diving from the houseboat = exciting .

Splashing through the deep salt water , swimming over the big waves = glorious .

Taking mobile phone shots of your best and favorite frenemy swimming in the ocean , cast off and wrap gone , evidence to use and lie about , to say somebody was faking an injury to stay away = sneaky and mean and fun .

Justin loved to break up couples when one was unworthy and didn't deserve such a great guy and the other was the one his heart and genitals had claimed at first sight .

Ring toss over the bottles added with toss bean bags to knock over cans went to one hour exactly .

After stopping for snacks and drinks , they worked at Skee Ball.

Kevin smiled affectionately at the cheerful face , the new penny color of the hair , the newsboy cap shifting during play , glared beyond Devitt to the protruding ears and serious frown of Neville on the farther side next to Sami.

Sami was Steen's pet , his favorite , his baby only second to his own children , best friend runner up only to his wife , his adopted brother he protected and pampered , silly spoiled Syrian Brat-nadian .

He automatically hated Neviille , the constant bullying the high flyer subjected his ginger buddy to .

Double burgers minus bacon , mayonnaise and cheese , extra tomato and onion , fueled his energy to create a good plan and now he only needed a side kick , an apprentice to help him .

' YOWCH ! Hey , what was that for ?! ' Sami rubbed his side , low towards the top of one leg , where Adrian had clipped him with a ball.

' It's to keep you away from me . '

Kevin fumed and the akuma chuckled . Fergal prayed quickly to keep rude comments from leaving its mouth and traveling out from his own .

' You're angry and jealous because you're losing to me ! ' Sami argued . ' My forty tickets to your sixteen . '

' It's a CHILD'S game , midget . Of course you're winning . '

' I beat you and you're servant for the day . '

' Taking orders from you isn't happening , runt . ' Adrian sneered .

' You'll be massaging my feet by sunset . ' Sami predicted with a smile , not noticing Kevin sneaking him extra tickets so he would win .

Fergal and the Akuma noticed . The demon grinned and Devitt felt rather charmed at the sweet and kind actions .

' You ... dammit ! ' Adrian measured his roll of tickets , measly compared to Zayn's . ' Cheating doesn't count , you didn't win ! '

' I won ! I beat ya - ooooooh ! '

' You lost ! You cheated ! Unfair when you're being given EXTRA tickets , shrimp . '

' Your head isn't exactly brushing the ceiling , forest elf . ' Kevin glowered . ' You're servant for the day or dislocated jaw for the year . '

The akuma snickered and Fergal shushed it and grimaced warningly .

' Foot rub ! ' Sami said with exubarence , dancing clumsily , tripping and falling , stumbling into the tee shirt front of his ' big brother ' .

' Midget wimp . ' Neville spat and charged Sami , toppling him to the ground .

' You miserable , hateful - ' Kevin raised his fists .

' No , no . ' Sami placed himself in the center . ' I'll fight him . Please , big bro ? He'll do foot massage for me at the hotel and I'LL deck him , okay ? '

' Good . I'll watch . '

' Watch what , my stinky toes and his bruises ? His flapping jug handle ears ? ' Zayn glared at Neville and scoffed . ' I'd like to fight solo this time , please , please ? '

' Alright , okay but here , take this . '

' An ink pen . '

' Yeah stab him if he messes with you . '

' Thank you . ' Zayn was crunched into a big Steen bear hug . ' YOU I really like . '

Adrian humphed loudly and Sami narrowed his eyes .

Kevin sat in the lobby of the hotel , counting the seconds , Fergal at the far end of the bench seat , making conversation between fan interruptions .

' I want to hire you . '

Even the Akuma was startled . ' Hire me ? ! '

' Yes for - ' Steen's voice lowered until the giggling group of children passed by with their parents and grandparents . ' To be my brother's boyfriend . '

The akuma bit its own snake tongue and Devitt choked .

' No offense , man , but I'm new here , I just came to the States and ... '

' It's to keep jerks like Pac from pushing him around . You don't HAVE to fuck Sami , but hey , who knows , he might be interested . '

' I'm flattered and honored , I really am . But my attraction to my cousin I may have accidently placed upon your brother from confusion . '

' Would you be willing to be a body guard then ? '

' As long as all I have to do to his body is guard it . '

' I wish you'd change your mind . I have no problem with your schizophrenia . '

' My what ? ! '

' You talk to yourself , I've seen and heard you . ' Kevin answered . ' Sometimes like a ventriloquist , without moving your mouth . '

' Yes , that's ... that's ... ' Devitt stuttered and stammered . ' That 's why I'd rather not , er , date your friend . My mental disorder has caused me to physically harm people , men , before . Zayn's a great guy , I don't want to harm him . But I will be his friend if he'd like . '

The akuma booed .

' Agreed then ? Handshake ? '

The akuma giggled hysterically when the hands clasped .

' Agreed . And I'm curious ... if you don't mind ? '

' Ask . '

' How'd you meet ? '

' Vehicle accident . '

' A bad wreck ? '

Kevin chortled . ' He delivered a cake to a family gathering of mine . One of my nephews ran him over with a pedal car . '

Devitt sat back and laughed heartily .

Sami hopped on one foot , swim trunks covering his ankle as he watched Adrian do a perfect Red Arrow on Kevin's bed before slip sliding across Zayn's , swung from the curtains to close them .

' Aren't you the show off type of guy ? '

' And you're the sneaking behind your brother's back , sleeping with his enemy , grinning at me with your boy next door smile type of man . '

They rolled on the mattress , Neville pleased to smell Zayn in the pillows and the sheets , happy to be face to face , both lying on their sides kissing franticly .

Sami reached to remove Adrian from his swim trunks , hands grabbing at the other man's hips , hair and trailing down the back to hit rear end gold .

Adrian cupped Zayn's rump , gripped and squeezed it , felt the hairs down the path of the crack and smiled , sweaty , placed the underside of his tongue on the firmest nipple causing Sami to shriek and pant .

' Sweet soft man , my marshmallow butt . '

' Treating me like an adult . ' Zayn said while Neville mouthed his chest wildly . He tore out the hair tie , let Adrian's hair fall over their faces and bodies , whimpered at the suction on his breast . ' Better than Kev babying me . '

' Is that why you're with me ? To piss him off ? '

' That's one reason . ' Sami beamed and reached to stroke gently . ' Here's the biggest reason . '

Neville smiled , inhaled , shuddered from the grip .

He smirked gladly and politely rubbed in returned .

Sami shook under him , dripped on the rug and into the bathroom , smiling .

Adrian looked at his own mess . The sheets would need changing soon .

' Steen was smart , giving you that weapon . '

' Ink pen . ' Zayn snickered , sitting willingly in Adrian's lap after both men had scooted back clean into their beach shorts .

' If ANYONE tries hurting you , including if I ever try to force you , FIGHT BACK . '

' You'd want me to stab you ? ! '

' I promised you the first time I'll only penetrate you when you're ready and ask me to . ' Neville replied , readjusting his glasses .

' You're wonderful and Kev doesn't know it . '

' Not important to me to impress him , you on the other hand ... '

' That wasn't your hand . ' Sami joked , making both men laugh .

He smeared foot scrub up to his ankles and left a bright green goo trail of foot prints into the lobby .

Neville went back into sullen mode , frowning and looking down .

Steen enjoyed the embrace , squish hugged his imitation Lucha bro , glad to see his smile , hear him laughing with delight , ignored Adrian after one warning glower .

' Having a great time ? '

Zayn snuck a wink to Neville who hastily nodded .

Akuma's eyes widened . Fergal's did too , quite shocked .

They had a secret and Steen didn't know .

' The best . '


	14. Chapter 14

Lunch time .

The robin bounced over the scattered soil near the cave , glad to hear the worms moving below his feet.

He had responsibilities now , a lady love and a nest overflowing with always hungry chirping wide mouthed offspring .

He pecked and hopped , feathers fluttering at the vibrations the slimy earthworms gave off.

His black dot eyes gleamed at the sight of a huge worm , large as a grub , poking half way up from the dirt , wiggling .

This was a prize that could fulfill his young ones and impress his beloved , hard working Dad bringing home the bug bacon .

He pecked hard , yanked and tugged , flapped and fell back sore and startled when the meal swatted him aside .

Five thick worms attached to a strange creature , flat and pink under the coating of mud , growing from it a large long curving snake.

The robin took flight , baffled , terrified and searching for safer hunting grounds.

The dirt trembled during the bodily created quake , falling heavily from Maddox's sweaty soggy hair.

He was blanketed in dirt , exhausted and thirsty , beaming now he'd finally escaped the cavern he'd been trapped in for weeks.

Being caved in had caught him off guard .

Besides the hunger , loneliness and terror , being in the cave wasn't that bad .

It was a safe and cozy place where those who had hurt him wouldn't find him .

Brad glanced around , exhaled under his mud mask .

No sign of three frowning faces glaring at him , no sinister smiles , no black clothing , no fists joined in friendship .

No Shield anywhere he could see . He walked cautiously , feeling unsure still , not completely safe .

They could be hiding anywhere , he told himself , shaking dirt from his clothing .

The nearby bushes rustled , rattled , shook their browning bug eaten greenery and Brad paled .

One lice ridden chocolate bar brown fat rabbit scampered an arm's length in front of him .

Its nose rapidly twitched and Maddox trembled , screamed wildly and ran , soil raining from his wet hair as he panicked in full flight , sweating and petrified .

He lucked out having his wallet , with enough identification and money to get him a flight and a nice hotel room.

Luxury to take a warm and scrubbing shower , to scarf down what he'd ordered from room service , to rest on a mattress with clean bedding , not curled shivering between pebbles and puddles , insects crawling on his flesh and throughout his hair.

Hair . Dark brown enough to look black , other matching strands with golden blond- white strands and between them , blond mixed with light brown .

Brad yelped and began to weep . No matter where he went , where he hid , how fast he traveled , they'd find him .

Always.

Sixteen hands grabbed him , picked him up off of the bed , carried him back into the bathroom , eight voices singing and laughing , cheering while their candy necklace and glow stick bracelet wearing leader egged them on , clapping with happy encouragement as they ducked Brad's face beneath the water spray , close to drowning him .

Trio of smirks , gloating grins , triumphant faces in the mirror , beginning to be hidden by the steam .

Six more hands to hold him , to strangle and slap him...

Rose stood gawking with his group , fascinated and laughing , Easter themed cartoon rabbit face shaped framed novelty sunglasses covering his huge and shining eyes .

Brad struggled and choked on the endless water torture .

' Let me go ! Stop hurting me ! '

Dean snickered and mocked with a smile , giant banana yellow python slithering around his entire body .

' Stop hurting meeeee ! Oh PLEASE stop hurting me ! ' he teased while Maddox was ducked again by five females scantily clad in barely more than rainbow feathers and silver body glitter , a hamburger man , a unicorn headed man with a fringed vest and a Viking helmet wearing man in a tye dye shirt , all laughing .

Roman was laughing too , holding a tiny white rabbit in his arms and Seth in his lap who was actively brushing both men's hair.

Dean's face was also in a mask , thick garnet red blood pouring from the crater on the top of his head .

Maddox hissed , blinked and cried himself from the nightmare .

He'd fainted on the tile of the bathroom floor , drip dried and bare bodied with a towel on his forehead.

Checking each room , each closet and hiding space , finding no evidence of them and locking the door didn't make him feel safe.

He couldn't sleep , he didn't dare.

Somewhere on the planet , The Shield still roamed .

And he'd never be safe from their torture and wrath , never could escape them .

' You should tell him . ' Hands behind the head , knees up to the chest .

' Pac already knows my feelings towards him . ' Sami answered between pedaling . ' His and mine are the same . '

' No , not him , Kev . He should know what's REALLY happening in your life otherwise he'll keep after me , playing match maker . ' Devitt finished seven more crunches and the demon cheered .

' There he goes , running my life again , making decisions for me . '

' Exactly why you should talk with him , unless you prefer being in your forties and him watching over your shoulder all the time . '

' In a way , he's got a good idea . You'd be ... you're nice , but ... ' Sami stammered , paused on the exercycle . ' But Nev's captured me first . I LIKE being with him . '

' It's compliment , no insult . You're a great pick too but like yourself , my heart , my body and myself are for another . '

The demon tsked and grimaced .

' Nev and I go well together . We make the unusual pair , a big eared Brit and me , the Ginger without the bread Man who annoys him but under the seriousness , insults and frowns , he loves me anyway . "

The coughing fit nearby caught their attention . Both turned to see the weirdo Curtis spitting out his water , bug eyed and blushing .

' What ?! ' Devitt scowled . ' Get lost and mind your own business . '

' Yeah , stop listening in on conversations ! ' Sami glared .

' Damn , he's aptly named . A true Weirdo who carries around that ditzy looking stuffed toy elephant everywhere . ' Fergal smirked and continued his sit ups .

' Probably cuddles with it in bed . ' Sami snorted , then his face turned as pink as Johnny's had .

' He heard us ! '

' Yeah , we know . '

' We?! '

' Uhm , yeah , US , me and you . ' Devitt back tracked verbally , the akuma laughing at his human's slip up .

' He HEARD us and he'll tell Kevin EVERYTHING !' Sami wailed .

' Yeah but your brother will believe your word over anybody else's , especially that freak . ' Fergal reassured before the akuma chimed in . ' Besides I'll tear out his vocal cords and tongue so he can't tattle . '

' No you won't ! ' Devitt argued .

' Who won't ? And why would you be that brutal ? ' Sami inquired with a perplexed frown . ' I hate he listened in on our talk but I wouldn't rip his tongue out . '

' No not you . ' Fergal replied , face plum from humiliation of getting caught ' talking to himself ' . ' Not the peaceful guy . '

Sami beamed.

' I don't mind your mental problems . Some of the people working for this company... ' Sami glanced around the building , shrugged and laughed . ' And ones that worked here in the past , plenty stranger than you . '

The akuma was bored unlike Devitt who was quite pleased . He'd actually made a real friend for once , not a submissive servant that bowed at every command .

A positive cheerful bit of sunlight for his dark demonic life .

' Wow . ' Roman looked at the knee high piles of confetti . ' When do you clean in here ? '

Rose shrugged , held his hair out on each side , head bopping along to the music on the see through headphones Justin had gifted him . He didn't clean up , none of his group ever did . That would take time from fun and candy , two VERY important things in life .

' Soooooo ... nothing ? No vacuuming , no dusting ? '

' They have painted faces and are brothers . ' Roos answered Roman . ' But not the You Sews related to my Skull Face . '

Roman sighed . He'd been tricked again into confusing defeat and liked it .

' You thank your lucky stars your pretty looks overwhelm me otherwise I'd have you scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush by now . '

Roos smiled happily and Roman was joyously distracted by the idea of having his love on the floor doing everything EXCEPT cleaning .

He shook off the exciting thought and forced responsibility on his playful boyfriend instead .

' This mess can't lay here , I think it's flammable or something . You toss out the confetti and clean what you can and I'll dust and wipe around the rooms . '

Three Joe sang for them , gliding by on a slightly mushy white and brown giraffe shaped balloon.

' Yeah you can help too . ' Roman clapped once and the eighth note dove into the hair over his forehead . ' Get out of there ! ' He tore a napkin into tiny bits , handed a micro piece to the music note . ' Okay , go and dust . '

Three Joe chirped , trilled and squeaked .

' I already KNOW they wear gold face paint ! ' Roman bellowed and stopped with a smile when he realized Roos was laughing at his mild frustration.

Three Joe fumed but darted around , wiping the walls .

Roman worked on one particularly sticky table incrusted with neon green glitter.

Work no longer was nearly as important as fun and playing when he caught a glimpse of his Leok- Rose bent over , straightening the sheetes and bedding.

He whistled and clapped , beckoning the music note.

' Take a break , Threej . Go hang out on the other bus . '

Three Joe objected , refusing to budge . She'd seen the butt in the air and knew what was going on .

' You can't watch ! ' Roman stepped to a window and eased it open several inches . ' Just ... go fly around somewhere for an hour. ' Roman looked back again at the moving rump . ' Or four to six hours . '

Three Joe fussed and Roman was sure she was smirking at him , labeled him as a perv .

' Me ? Hey , so are you , you little voyeur ! '

The eighth note turned very pink before flying out the open window .

Roman smiled with relief , stepped to his Roos , scoop - slammed him onto the bed with its new cotton candy pink and blue colored and similar fluffy textured blankets , the new balloon animal shaped pillows , grinned down at his lover , moving thrilled over him and snatched a fruit punch flavored bunch of delighted kisses .

' Quitting time , Roos . ' Roman stated and his jeans and sleeveless tee landed in a pile of ruby red streamers next to the bed .

Three Joe sat content and pleased in the length of Rose's tied back hair while he searched online and his Skull Face slept , drowsy in black silk boxers for a change instead of all skin .

It had been all skin only earlier for almost four hours which was why Roos squatted to keep his sore backside off the floor.

He'd watched the video enough to have it memorized .

Leo and Leakee , Leakee and Leo .

How truly strange .

The Leakee was his Skull Face , had changed into a new man .

Then who or what had Leo turned into ?! Where had he gone ?

A bite of the candy necklace , a brief yawn and the search continued .

Roos decided he'd consult with Leo's former partners for more info .

His beard itched , surprising him now it grew back faster each time he shaved and especially after a full moon night .

Roman's tea kettle whistle of a snore sounded from a balloon rabbit shaped pillow , giving Roos a grin . The man made a beautiful teapot .

He checked the list , nodded at the eighth note .

NOT Derrick Bateman . Rose took merely one glance at the picture and backed an arm's length from the screen , grimacing .

Not the crazy kooky likeable Skull face either . He'd left with a bleeding scalp ouchie that the runaway Skull Face with the gold suitcase and bondage outfit had given him .

Kassius Ohno ? The oh no ! was that Roos thought he remembered him but the memory was a blurry one , a window fogged and hard to look through during rainy weather .

Tyler Reks ? Probably not . Three Joe had trilled about his hair , disapproved of all else .

' Justin ? ' Roos pondered with a crunching bite of candy necklace .

Three Joe danced in circles , bumped the laptop screen merrily .

' Great ! Then I'll ask him ... find out some things , next time I go out . '

Finished off the last crumbs of jewelry , scooted and snuggly cuddled back beneath pink fluff bedding beside his Skull Face draped in soft pastel blue , removed his thin chain and enamel strawberry to latch around Roman's neck , very carefully .

The teapot whistle - snored on .

It was a very nice sound that helped Rose sleep , staying faithfully with his beloved Skull Face , by his side loyally until Leo returned .


	15. Chapter 15

Casual formal fetish partying attire - white tuxedo shirt three sizes bigger than the tees usually worn , clinging to the legs yet breathable black latex pants and matching tie , low tops with tough heels for hours of dancing , no jewelry , extra bleaching of the hair .

Geared to go out and use the hours of the crescent moon night time to enjoy , to waste , to take advantage of.

Only if his frenemy would hurry so they could head out before night turned to the next early morning.

His freak frenemy finally arrived , dressed almost as sharp , clear plastic cutoff shirt , form fitting motocross pants , the daily skeleton finger gloves , lace-less frayed work boots , hair a sneezed explosion Mohawk ponytail variation , trailing down the back of the neck , decorated through with thin gold chains holding small skull pendants .

' Maybe you're a turtle , a snail , a sloth instead of a wolf . ' Seth scoffed .

' Do you WANT me to take you to the most exciting hang outs or would you prefer I leave you here and you can spend the night drinking at a boring HUMAN club ? ! ' Justin sneered in return .

' I'm interested enough to lower my standards and run with you tonight , so this one time lead the way and I'll be beside you , Puppy .'

Glare on the face and furious sarcasm in the accented voice .

' Yeah this ONE TIME . ' Justin said hatefully , Seth scowling similar daggers back at him . ' I drowned you , remember ? I was your Leader once . True I didn't have the Shield vest but I owned you AND your boys . '

' Once . ' Seth gloated , beaming , pulse fluttering . ' And neither that or trying to murder me worked . And you'll say my EX boys . '

' Who knows ? ' Justin stepped into the garage with the accused of selling out ninja at his scabbed elbow . ' The second time might . And I'll say whatever I want to , especially if it irks you . '

Seth hopped onto his silver and gloss black racer immediately while Justin slipped from his biker pants and untied the shiny black and purple vinyl pants knotted around the cherry red street racer's handle bars .

' Late to arrive , quick to get naked . ' Seth taunted , both sarcastic and admiring .

' Yep . ' Justin replied , changing into the longer for his legs familiar bottoms . ' But I won't forget my Drew. He's a wonderful and tough mate and Hy is snaaks . '

' Funny ? ' Seth snorted with a disbelieving frown . ' He has the same sense of humor when you're fooling around on him every month ? ! '

' Pot calling kettle , you over bleached traitor slut . ' Justin shot back , fingers tight gripping the pearl white helmet , eyebrows raised fiercely .

' Not about me but you , cheap whore . '

' Thought it was ALWAYS about you . '

' It can be . And it will be , even more than it is now . I've already put that loon , that reject Dean in his place , next Roman will fall , that stupid super model ape - man . '

' Hmmm , when you put him in his place , will it be on top or bottoming ? '

' Skank ! You went from speaking about how you love your ex to still lusting over a man you'll never have . '

' My mate , my husband . ' Justin corrected . ' The main Pack that wants me in their group almost married us , tried to . '

' Ex . ' Seth growled .

' Husband ! '

' EX ! '

' There's pot again. Aren't YOU trying to entice Randall into using you as his inflatable pool toy ? '

' Not your business , Puppy . And don't call him Randall . '

' Too late . '

' Irritating , actually . That would be you , Puppy . '

' Hey Seth , change your name to Pot , it's suitable . '

Seth glowered and weaved his motorcycle in front of Justin's in a half loop , nearly bumping him .

Justin grinned and copied the move and they created figure eights in the street , laughing while trying to run the other into a ditch .

The music was constant , sounds and pulsing beat as ongoing as waves flowing to the shore , shifting sand into wet patterns .

Both had walked right in the club , extra special platinum VIP treatment while a long line of Shape Shifters waited behind a barbed wire variant on the velvet rope.

' You should know . ' Justin danced in a frenzy on a little square platform between rows of strobe lights . ' No vamps are allowed in here . Weres of course and most Shape Shifters but the Batmen and women are banned . Sometimes ... they're killed . '

' Don't they Change too ? Wouldn't they be accepted for that ? ! ' Seth called back , blinking and starting to sweat . His shirt had been discarded by now and Justin was dripping beneath the clear plastic of his own , smiling and hip grinding .

' Yeah but it's a preserving history type of thing , Weres and Vampires have hated each other and feuded since the world began . Some have friendships but it's frowned upon . '

' You get the most disapproving glares then ? Refusing to join a Pack AND being buddy- buddy with blood suckers ? '

' Hey some of that's Wade's fault. He didn't tell and I had no clue for years he' d been bitten when he was younger . Beside he's more frenemy than my pal . We argue over you -know - who but the angry sex is good enough to go back for . '

' Uh huh . ' Seth flail danced , hair like a whip lashing out , brunette black and half white gold / yellow gold shimmer under the spotlights . Plenty of secrets Justin was unknowingly spilling , easier than Seth thought and he was learning things about others he could use against them later on .

' And Heath I'll never hate , that's my heart boy , my first place true love , the first American I met that was kind to me even if he DID stupidly marry the wrong guy instead of being mine always , I love him no matter what . '

' Right . ' Seth replied , smug and amused . He looked through the crowd , stumbled in surprise from his jumping dance moves . ' Hey I think that's ' a damn Rose ' over there . '

' My adopted boet ? ! ' Justin also ended his backflip dance , glanced over excitedly .

' Dressed like a Harajuku street fashion store and candy shop 's love child , yeah . '

That IS Leok ! Great , we'll dance with him . ''

Seth stumbled once more . ' With him ? ! Right now ? ! '

Justin melted onto Seth like poured syrup , brushed front teeth over the line of hair down into the navel , stared up with a grin until leaping up from the on his knees position with a laugh .

' Yeah , sure ! It's now or never . ' Justin grabbed the waistband of the shiny wet look pants , latex ' leash ' to lead Seth along . ' That's what Elvis said . '

Seth grimaced , then snickered , made a dog of himself and strolled through the crowd .

' I don't understand why Leo would be the picked guy , the choice of loved one . Roman could get anybody and he wants the bug eyed , fish mouthed freak ? ' Justin picked up the pace straight towards the bar .

' Yeah , good point . Great hair doesn't make up for that scrawny pigeon chest and that billboard sized forehead . Arms are killer , in great shape but the body's embarrassingly scrawny . '

The daggers came out when Justin whirled to glare at Seth . ' Bitch , lay off the insulting my brother . '

' YOU were doing the same , loose hypocrite . Damn , you're fucking bi polar or something , slutty African freak . '

' Lose the shit talk and keep moving , bitch . '

' If I must , Puppy . '

Seth felt betrayed and lied to by the club . The bar wasn't a 'real ' drinking spot after all. It had a milkshake machine for various gods' sakes !

' An ALCOHOL FREE bar ?! ' Seth bellowed .

' Yep . ' Justin spun around on the old fashioned red and white striped fifties diner - esque stool before ordering a double blueberry and wheat grass juice , smiling and waving over across at Adam. ' Our human bodies are fine with drinking the hard stuff but Shape Shifters get drunk and wild from the night . '

' The night . ' Seth muttered sourly , glaring at the pathetic excuse for a bar . He knew exactly what type of citrus fruit Roman's kooky madcap boyfriend would name him and he didn't give a flying fuck , he was pissed enough already , seething over that stupid milkshake machine instead of having beer on tap .

' Yeah , the moon light gives us strength and energy . ' Justin replied , ignoring Seth's tantrum to beckon over his adopted brother raised through childhood and young adult years side by side with him and his familie .

The other African's outfit was a slapped together , bizarre diy alternative ensemble , shades and shoes were simple , plain and boring compared to the rest of the get up , black sneakers , black sunglasses , and Roman's ring gear vest worn as a shirt , combined with the eye catching clear plastic trench coat decorated on the outer with stitched on various plush stuffed animal toys and pinwheels in bright colors that actually spun , two more on top of the white plastic head band .

' Hello , constantly moving person ! ' Adam waved cheerfully at Justin , faltered at the sight of Seth . ' Hello , runaway Skull Face ! When are you going to be with the other Skull faces again ? '

' When YOU grow up and act like an adult instead of sugar hyper five year old ! ' Seth answered , frustration visible . ' Which means NEVER . '

' Break it up , give it a rest . ' Justin mumbled , nudging Seth and sitting between the two men . ' Sooooooo , how've you been ? Your man here with you ? '

' Tramp . ' Seth grunted and Justin put an elbow in his ribs again .

' Ignore him , he's immature about the choice of drinks . ' Justin smiled and Seth rolled his eyes , glowered and slouched beside him .

' My Skull Face is with the alligators and the oranges . ' Rose said , worked at his neon pink strawberry shake while Three Joe swooped around , multi tasking , first keeping strands of incredibly long wavy curls of hair from getting milkshake sticky , second drinking from her own tiny thimble of chocolate vanilla swirl .

Seth winced and grimaced .

' Oh , he's at home . ' Justin translated .

' Yes . But we'll meet up tomorrow . '

' That's ... nice . Sweet and considerate . ' Justin said and Seth caught sight of the gleam in his eyes , the shift of his body , the fast movement of adjusting a thin silver ring on one thumb .

The slutty bitch was planning something sneaky and cruel to do . Seth grinned , almost felt respect for whore Justin , ordered a shot of cran - apple with some kind of seaweed powder mixed in .

The ceiling of the club opened and star light beamed down on the crowd .

And they began to absorb the power and energy from the crescent moon , began to half Change .

Seth's sixty percent empty of juice shot glass fell , bounced and rolled from canine paws .

He laughed , seeing his reflection in the mirrored wall tiles , his same human well toned torso and legs , his own face surrounded by black , rust and dirt brown fur , pointed upright Doberman's ears , paws and front legs instead of his arms .

Justin had onyx black fur down his scalp and spine , wolf tail and ears , glowing silver white eyes , the rest of him still human .

Rose had short brown and grey spotted stubble fur , lanky lower legs , chest and tail of a hyena that he was trying to catch , chasing it in spinning circles , chuckling , all his other anatomy human instead of animal .

They danced and laughed , drank and howled at the moon .

Justin left his company and stumbled into his ride , propped up against the handle bars , terribly sick and in pain .

His throat felt like someone had strangled him .

His body was burning hot and he smelled smoke .

He sat on the bike seat and soaked in healing moon light until he could breathe normally once more , until the pain faded and his body could move without an ache or fear .

Touched the small ring again and smirked .

Party to crash in the best possible way .

Drew needed a rest and couldn't have one because he couldn't get to the hotel .

He couldn't go to the hotel because damn Jester had blocked his vehicle in the lot .

' Your fun isn't over , is it ? Choked me , made me weak and vulnerable , tried to make me burnt meat on the bonfire and failed . Let's battle , end this shit and move along . '

' I attacked you because ... you should've stayed away from here , stayed in America ! '

' I have the right to visit my father and brother . You can't stop me from doing that , no one can . '

' You SHOULD'VE stayed away ! But noooo , you return - '

' To MY HOME , yeah . '

' And I got knocked down to a lower rank because my Pack wants you in the top spot instead of me ! '

Drew forgot the ache on his damaged neck from strangulation , the tiny blisters from the flames getting too close earlier , he was flabbergasted .

' You're a Were , Jack ? ! '

' Pitiful excuse for a fighting warrior in blue if you don't know the homeland history . Scotland and strangely enough , also Ireland has the most Weres and almost as many ghosts and spirits as Japan does . England's full of vampires and the States have a variety of everything . '

' Including the reanimated dead . ' Drew quipped and wore a fading smile , happiness that gave him heartache . He missed his silly American brother endlessly .

' Don't you joke around with me ! You've RUINED my life , robbed me of my place with my Pack . I thought they'd accepted me and my ugliness but they'd rather have you at the top , with your pretty looks and vulgar ways , displacing me who looks like ... THIS ! ' Jack snarled and snapped , Changing half way , into a mangy wolf with fur the color of dust buildup and cobwebs swept from a dirty room , with one eye normal , the other barely hanging on dangling from a gouged out bloody empty socket .

' Placing the blame on me won't make you stop being pitiful and pathetic which is probably why they lowered you in rank . ' Drew snarled back ferociously , Changing into his wolf form , fur as white as his cheese eating , beer drinking , vest and newsboy cap wearing pal Farrelly's skin tone , eyes blazing jewels of a hue that matched a cloudless sky .

Jack did the majority of the biting , doing all he could to get his enemy to show emotion , break down , give up including on life itself .

Drew saw this immediately and took the mature road , refusing to fight back at first . He felt slightly bad for Jester , being accepted by anybody who'd look past his unattractive face was good for him .

Jack kept at him , physically and emotionally , taunting and provoking . ' I'm going to make you unhappy , take from you , ruin your life in everyway possible . Maybe I'll have your tiny rat mutt for an appetizer . '

Drew glowered , thinking of the safety of his Chihuahua . ' You eat Ren and I'll payback by ripping apart one of your lap dogs . '

' Then I'll tell your father and brother you're a Shape-Shifter . '

' And I'll spill the same secret about you . '

' Or I'll pass over the mutt and gut THEM with my teeth , how's that ? '

' I will kill you multiple times in less than a inhaled breath before you'd get near my father and brother ! '

' Ah good , so the trashy male stripper DOES have an Achilles ! ' Jester beamed , sneered and gloated with a dangerous filthy smirk . ' What's WRONG , Andrew ? You figured out you can't keep your loved ones forever ... and ever ... and ever ? ! ' he mocked hatefully .

Those words spat out with anger and jealousy from his new enemy's scarred mouth WAS his weak spot , his breaking point . That day in June had ended his life and he'd been reborn into a better but friend less life .

Forever and ever and ever , their last words together , their last having fun and laughing together , joking about the Shield's breakup , unaware their demise was looking over their shoulders , breathing down their necks .

And that horrible month and after , he chose to not have friends , to care , to love ever again .

He would be polite , kind , friendly , maybe help other men , maybe team with them but he wouldn't dare have friends anymore , not when he'd been torn from his besties already .

Reborn gave him more than WWE had for years , as most of the talent they looked past , valuing the entertainment before the wrestling and the ' entertainment ' was almost always dull enough to get people dozing off into a nap .

Reborn was , fuck the damn business , best for HIM , did right by him .

But , oh god , he dreamed each night of the Reunion .

Whatever your troubles are , angering me only make them worse . ' he said with a yip of a bark before clamping down on Jack's neck scruff and shaking him , fangs sinking through fur , piercing flesh and slinging the in need of a bath wolf into an outer brick wall of the arena .

A small fight that had became a battle that had became a war .

' Sorry , Jester . You're out of control . ' Drew stated quietly , gradually Changing back into his human form , favorite jeans decorated with speckles and lines of browning blood stains .

' I'm not the only person that hates you - '

' Yeah , that's why she's called an EX wife . '

' There are many others ... male wrestlers who plan your down fall . But unlike them , I'll succeed at it . '

' I'll bet you would . ' Drew quipped , feeling as sarcastic and disgusted as he was exhausted . He'd have to call now for a driver , tired enough to not try going on his own to the hotel , lest he end up off road , into a tree or worse , wasn't about to bring his brother and dad into this asinine war , wouldn't risk their precious lives being near Jack .

He stepped around Jack on the ground , scratched and scarred , didn't adknowledge his existence , didn't care to fight now when he was worn out enough to stagger on his feet.

Simple to stop caring about anything anymore .

Even though he still did .

' I have to go . ' Rose glanced from his cheering , beckoning , supportive gang waving from each bus window back to Justin and scowling Seth , lagging behind .

' Hey , no problem there . ' Justin nodded . ' Places to go and roads to travel , crayon colored fake fur clothing to wear . '

' And the Leo to find . He left and I want to find him and have a reunion for him and my Skull Face . '

Seth coughed loudly behind him and Justin stumbled over his emotions , thinking about how his parents and his kind hearted wonderful Kamaria would want him to do what was right and be nice to his brother .

But his lusts and crueler emotions led him astray .

' Yeah , see , that 's the ... that's the problem , man . He's gone for good and isn't coming back . So don't waste anymore time looking for him . '

' No more Leo ? ! '

' Not any , sorry about that . He was a great guy . '

' Now you're a traitor , a slut AND a liar . ' Seth chortled . ' You ALMOST told him the truth but didn't , betrayed your own adopted sibling to try to jump his boyfriend's bones . '

' I didn't lie . Leo IS gone . '

' It's still selfish to betray your brother who loves you . '

' Shut up , Pot ! '

Justin had bragging rights now , the hard to see droplet of blood smudged on the silver ring , his boet's blood , scratched out from metal in contact with skin , after he'd patted Adam's shoulder in a semi sympathetic act .

DNA , someone else's identity .

Exactly what he needed .

And wanted .

If the Were club was fun and amazing , the human hangout hotspot they raced to next , Hunter's men - only club ( with Steph's for the ladies miles across from ) out in the middle of no where and kept a secret among anybody who'd ever been in wrestling , from the big name companies to the tiniest indie , from wrestlers to refs to camera guys to the ring crew , was unbelievably cool.

Normal seeming sports- bar as the false front , huge room behind a hidden door , toys for sale , movies to watch and demonstrations of positions to stare at went on in the ' back room ' , drinking , music and sports on the movie theatre sized screens in the front room .

Always guarded by a huge wrestler was the back room's best , the spiral staircase that led men up to the bed rooms , perfect for two or a group orgy , hardly ever actually slept in .

Seth slightly knew these place , fit in great in the front and best in the back , with far less judging angry staring and comments about the choices he'd made recently , dressed in attire any man could purchase here along with matching whips and cuffs , ball gags and blind folds .

His body felt thrilled , his genitals swelling and happy . He loved it here , anyone in the wrestling business was accepted here .

He'd be as skanky as Justin , especially tonight .

Especially now since he'd spotted a new face , an old face , a well known face , glancing around obviously unsure and hesitant .

No sight of Justin and he didn't care , not now with his eyes focused and locked on the brown hair with a few golden and rust strands , on the face foliage that looked new , overgrown sideburns the King of Memphis that wasn't Lawler would've admired .

Seth moved things in place beneath the melted tire pants , strolled over to Sabin without a bit of guilt .

Smiled and offered his hand .

' Want the grand tour ? I'll help you , show you around . '

Warm hands across room temp metal when they walked upstairs .


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes - I paraphrased some Golden Girls dialogue in my own warped way and also quoted from TRHPS.

Unexpected , confetti cake taste in Rollins ' mouth , usual , the cigarette smoke floating through the air .

Chris felt foolish , ashamed , enthralled . He'd not only went to bed with a stranger ( although the face and name seemed familiar ) , the guy he had climbed in the sheets with had obvious mental problems , sometimes talking to himself with a frown and often yanking his own hair , many times calling Sabin ' Fat Ass ' or ' Romes ' , whoever they were .

Chris coughed at the swirl of smoke , the foul cloud crushing his lungs , scalding his throat .

Seth lit up again with a glower .

Grimaced more after this smoke also was pushed away .

' You're REJECTING a light , Dean ?! From ME , who taught you to smoke back in your nerdy teenage years ?! '

Chris dared not budge from the bedding , beginning to fear this lunatic , wishing he'd stayed downstairs in the front room , safely watching the big game of the day , eating beef on skewers and slugging down beer or even in the back , checking out condoms in every color and pattern , corset tops and fishnets for guys , maybe even buying some odd buzzing soft rubber toys or a raunchy mag or two .

But he'd chosen and now found it to be dangerous and unwise yet very exciting in the terrifying way , fear of the unknown .

His own shorter hair had been pulled and tugged while being called ' Romes ' and ' Prettiful ' , the back of his neck , his ears , lips and chest had been pinch -bitten with furious frantic teeth while he'd been bounced and slapped and called ' Fat Ass ' sometimes and ' Mox ' more often , with grunts and whimpers of ' Dean ' and ' Big Guy ' cried and sang out as music to fill the silent moments .

The lust and possible one nighter version of love was wonderful in a crazy scary way .

The only thing that disturbed Sabin now was Seth's unexpected outburst of panic , full blast freak - out with tears and included more hair pulling .

' I would've stayed ! I liked both of you ... loved ... I always did ! My mother never cared but you guys are my real family , you always cared , are my brothers and Hunter led me astray using power and control , money and promises ... '

Chris crawled to Seth , only draped in a sheet , embraced and cradled the stranger wearing only a liquid gold look colored condom on his flesh , sagging from the amount of fluid filling it , and extra bleached white - yellow strands through his dark brown mane .

Sabin held and patted the back of this insane weeping stranger , allowing the rain fall of tears to drench him .

Another boom of thunder rattled the walls , lightning made the night sky into a bright sunny day sky with its vivid flashes .

The Chihuahua barked and spun at the mens feet .

Solomon was propped up shoulder to shoulder , hop limping to the couch , his Mox by his side with rivulets of red crusting into dried brown streaming from both nostrils .

S moved his legs carefully to sprawl on the sofa , easing along so as to not hit his broken foot on any surface .

' Okay so playing in traffic WASN'T a smart idea . ' Dean quipped with a bloody smile .

' Maybe not but it WAS fun . Chasing cars ... you think of cool birthday gifts , my brother . '

More yelps sounded from the floor .

' Puppy Riot wants out . '

' Not in this weather . ' Solomon watched the storm through the window without fear . He liked nasty weather , he'd met and been found by his human dad during a storm , was accepted , adopted and loved , little baby demon raised as a human with no judgment , making his human father even more of a hero in his eyes .

' I'll take him upstairs to his piss pads . '

' I'll do it . '

' Not the birthday man ! And not when your foot's busted up . Keep downing beers , eat some more cake and chill , y ' okay ? '

' Outdated language . ' S chortled . ' Okay , thanks . '

The shack in the center of the junk yard swayed in the storm gusts .

It didn't bother S . He'd fixed up a diy generator and the lighting system , in fact everything used in the shack had been slapped together from scratch , built from trash and his own skilled hands plus lots of technology , wires and computer parts .

He never paid electric and water bills .

He'd hacked his own system and loved living in freedom .

Smiling despite the throbbing in one foot and leg , listening to the storm scream around the shack , S glanced out the widest window and frowned immediately .

He could see , with the help of lightning blasts , somebody in his dad's junkyard .

Not only his human father's garbage dump , but HIS too , where he'd grown up , his home on Earth .

Snapped bones in the foot and he stood up anyway , black wooden walking stick for a weapon in the fight for his cherished pile of trash.

Glow of sizzling lightning streaks , pure white sky , then scary black , then vision burning white again and the intruder thief of his junk jumble had grown larger .

No , not larger , but CLOSER .

Solomon glared as the window glass shattered , blood letting painful glitter to land in his tied back hair .

Thump ! and he was on his back on the floor beside the sofa , her long curving tail looping and twisting around his body and her curvy and tough bod intentionally sitting straddled in the saddle that was his aching puffy leg , the cloth of her attire thickly covered with tubes , wires , electronic parts and various goth punk post apocalyptic fetish bits and pieces.

' SUFFERING ! I've found you ! ' Big grin on the purple black lips , white goggles worn over her eyes , white metal with red ' blood splatter ' paint deco , matching red metal spikes on the sides and a heart rate print on the lenses .

' Yeah you have , Turmoil . Get off of my leg before the knee cap pops out of place , okay ? ' Solomon smiled fondly at the inky midnight hair color that matched his when he wasn't dying it normal shades to blend in better with humans , her raggedy ripped fishnet top and stacked platform boots , dark blue nail polish and lots of barbed wire bracelets .

' Disgusting ! Why are you wearing a ball cap , you bizarre fuck face ? ! '

' Why are YOU wearing white leggings , you ditzy bitch ? '

Turmoil smirked and S beamed sarcastically in return .

' My pants - '

' Leggings ! '

' PANTS . ' Turmoil replied , frustration showing . ' Are decorated with plastic tubing , barbed wire and busted broken radio parts and your BALL CAP - ' she said with a gleeful snarling sneer . ' That humans wear , is not so I win ! '

' You stole some from me . You didn't win , thief . Where's your mask ? '

' Left it somewhere . Where are your horns ? '

' Under the cap you keep harping and nagging me about and beneath my hair also , duuuuhhhh ! '

Turmoil raised her backside up several inches before timber tree fall landing back onto his leg , causing S to wince and squirm and the female to cackle merrily .

Until the loaded gun was shoved beneath her pure ebony hair , pushing into the flesh over her skull .

' First warning , sweetheart . Take your thunder thighs from my brother's beat up bod . '

Turmoil beamed at Solomon , then Dean although her eyes had darkened and narrowed and her tail was lashing around .

' Chocolate syrup in a plastic toy pistol . Hilarious and typically pathetic for a human . '

' So I won't put a bullet in you but you'll be soaked in sugar and I'll dump you face first in an ant hill . ' Dean didn't blink or fidget yet S noticed the stress lines appearing on his friend's forehead .

' Childish , cliché and done to death in many a horror film kill scene . ' Turmoil commented .

' Nobody is going to hurt anybody ! ' Solomon objected . ' Turmoil , no murdering Mox . Mox , no shooting Turmoil . And I expect you both to apologize to each other . ' S said , stretching once Turmoil had slid off of his lower half .

' Okay . Fiiiiiine . ' Dean harrumphed and shook hands vigorously . ' Hey , how are ya , nice rack . '

Turmoil grinned in return , purposely scraping her midnight claws across the man's wrist flesh . ' Same to you . Nice ass . '

' TURMOIL ! MOX ! ' S bellowed , horrified .

' Janet ! Dr. Scott ! Janet ! Brad ! ' Dean teased .

' Rocky ! ' Turmoil called out delighted and they combined their side splitting laughter , falling back on the sofa .

Solomon felt flustered and his growing blush was proof .

' So THIS is why you stayed on Earth ? Not as shabby as I 'd guessed , but it DOES stink of feet and farts , Suffering . Try cleaning on occasion . 'Turmoil glanced around at the dust piles , the stacks of rumpled clothing , the ceiling coated with dangling thick cobwebs . ' And you kept Riot ! Here , baby , come here to Mommy . '

Mommy ? ' Dean asked S who reddened fiercely . ' Should I explain to ' Mommy ' the smell is not only from the fact you live in a trash heap but that we had chili cheese fries for breakfast ? '

' Don' t . say . a . word . ' S grimaced , headache forming .

' Thanks for looking after Riot , I've missed him as much as I have you . '

The tiny canine 's body bulged and shivered , melted and shrunk , transformed into something smaller , disturbing and leggy.

' Hey , no reason for thanks but you can keep him if you want . ' S replied . ' Riot , that is . '

' Wicked cool . ' Turmoil gave the millipede a kiss . ' That's why you stayed , right ? '

' Tur , I was born as a baby when I got here and raised by the most perfect hero of a human of all time ever . My dad is second to none . He loves and accepts me and I do the same for him always . But yeah , you guessed it . I'm the guardian demon for Mox and yeah , I gave him horns . '

Turmoil sighed longingly . ' It's been so long since you gave me MY horns . I can't remember which end of the gur - floogle - fucking is up . '

Dean snickered and Solomon shot him a warning glower .

Both men watched while Turmoil cut the remains of the cake and strutted away with over half of it .

' She's taking sixty percent of your cake , my man . '

' That's okay . '

' And you're not going to stop her ? '

' Would you ? ! '

Dean contemplated the fish net top and chain metal bra . ' I'll go as myself for Halloween and say nope . '

' Great call , bad ass man formerly known as Good . ' S said , nearly relaxed .

' Yep . ' Dean jumped up suddenly , wide eyed and sporting a sneaky look . ' Hey , Calli's succubus , since I'm not going to be living here every day , I've got my own place in another state , why don't you bunk here ? Keep S safe with your devilish companionship ? '

' Mox , don't play matchmaker ! ' Solomon hissed and couldn't stop smiling despite his dark red face .

' I can ? ! No problem for you ? ' Turmoil inquired , S stared back having trouble speaking momentarily and Dean knew enough about Canada to not interfere with his best brother's romantic life .

' Sure , us and Riot and tons of trash . '

' I'll pack and be back here by tomorrow ! ' Turmoil used her whipping tail to give both men hugs before vanishing into flames , the millipede in her hands , crawling across frosting .

' NOW can I ask ? '

' Beer ? '

' Always . '

' We were sent , over a hundred years ago , on the same path of destruction . '

' Right . ' Dean aimed for a different target in the conversation . ' Your sister is okay . ' Then he saw on Solomon's face what he had guessed . ' Your ex , huh ? '

' We ... we never really split . '

' Ah yeah , I thought maybe ... '

' You guessed correct on all of it . Except she used to be a succubus . The human guy she was chosen for ... abused her . and he was the first person I've killed . '

' I can tell , and it's easy to see she loves you too . '

' We have the same interests . She's great ! Can take any piece of throw away junk and make clothes out of it . '

' And the two of you are a lot alike , your looks and things you enjoy . '

S grinned , horns poking through his slicked back hair . ' You're admitting you like my boobs ? '

Dean guffawed beside him , smeared cake for face makeup . ' Lusting and crushing , my man . Or do I call you Suffering ? '

S tossed cake onto his friend's shoulders . ' That name ... urgh , I hate it . My human name outshines my demon one . The other demons my age mocked me and called me succotash . '

' That ends with me in your life . Nobody hurts my demon . ' Dean cackled and threw fistfuls of cake .

S whooped laughter and flung cake , aching throb in his broken foot bones un -noticed .

Chaos caw - cawed from his coffee table perch . Anarchy bruxed and boggled on the floor , both pets as cheerful and pleased as their demonic friend felt .

Mason and Riley's first movie was a sperm dripping hit at the men's club .

Mase in the role of foreign exchange student and Alex , the college football hero , giving and getting lessons in language of the body .

Sami watched the film behind the closed curtain of one of several booths , none used for voting as the moans and grunts from other shut curtained booths reminded him .

He was impressed and wondered how many of the other men were as well , comparing his arm size with the great mass that was Mason's penis , wondered more how Alex walked upright and limp free , obvious why he smiled so often and broadly .

' Nev , did you see ? ... ' Sami asked and halted . His beloved couldn't see , wasn't paying attention to any body part except his man's navel which he was poking at with his tongue .

Adrian grunted and kept licking .

' Nev , check it out , it's HUGE ! ' Zayn said excitedly .

' Yours ? '

' No . '

' Then it doesn't interest me . ' Neville replied and worked on the space between lower stomach and upper crotch line .

Zayn whimpered at the suction , began panting , the love overwhelming him more than the sex , caring wonderful emotion . He had the greatest man , the one who only loved and looked at him , loyal and kind and attractive and Kevin was opposed and didn't know any better , tried to get him arm in arm with Devitt instead .

' How'd we meet ? '

' You don't remember ? '

' I do , but... how'd you know I was the one for you ? '

' When you tripped over the bench in the changing room and landed arse first in my duffel . ' Neville gave the bulge in Zayn's gym shorts a little smooch . ' I realized then , that's MY man . '

' No empty rooms yet ? '

' Not a reservation for us , my darling . ' Adrian answered , nuzzled into penny colored chest hair and gnawed on a nipple.

' Sooooooo , here then ? '

Adrian slammed on the body brakes , beamed and pinned Sami against one padded wall .

' You ' ll miss the rest of the movie , my darling . '

' It's not worth the popcorn . ' Sami smiled and winked , unbound his boyfriend's hair and played with it . ' Let's make our own director's cut . '

Adrian growled and sucked at his beloved 's throat , chest , wrist , gasping and trembling . ' I'll go buy some lube ... wait . '

' No waiting . ' Zayn moaned back , breathing as rapid as his lover 's . ' Dry rub . '

' You're no steak . '

' And you're not a chicken . Dry rub , PLEASE . ' Sami pleaded and Neville was against him firmly , head tip to inner thigh , climbing north .

' I won't lose control and force you . ' Neville groaned , close to exploding . ' That's my promise . '

' Touch it , don't go inside but ... I ... ohhhhhh ... '

' Stand on your door step ? ' Adrian quipped and both cracked up . That was his In-Zayn he loved , cute and funny guy standing with Neville's dick pressed into his crack and still was charming and hilarious .

' Wipe your feet on the welcome mat . ' Sami laughed , turned enough to be in his lover's arms . ' Hey , troll . '

' That's ELF to you , shrimp . '

' I'm TALLER than you ! ' Zayn scolded , grinning before falling to his knees and draining Adrian until the Brit collapsed and Zayn had gluey splotches on his chin and lips .

Justin stared at his face in the mirror .

The Change had been successful , the silver poison ring and the one tiny dot of blood had turned him into a believable replica of his adopted brother , mega curly wavy mane , big forehead and huge clear eyes , large mouth that would've been in place in an aquarium .

Justin smiled evilly and was happy enough to almost dance to the bus .

Adam squinted , frowned , wiped his face , rubbed his eyes , blinked , continued to stare .

He didn't look at all like himself now .

His eyes were darker , his body the incorrect shape , his long hair now a floppy faux- hawk attempt .

He'd go show his Skull Face and they'd solve the dilemma together .

His Skull Face loved and always helped him .

His skull Face DIDN'T love him or help him .

He'd thrown Rose into the wall cage , the one the Braddox man had lived in , locked him in and slung a blanket over the wire so Rose couldn't see .

He could see more than he wanted and heard them , his Skull Face and another that looked like him but wasn't , rolling over the bed in each others arms .

The sounds they made hurt him inside . He didn't want candy , he wanted his Skull Face who was playing the fun games with the Not Him look alike , the one who grinned and held onto to Roman's shoulders from below , Roman's hips from above .

Rose watched his Skull Face's milk pour out on the look alike's stomach and legs and he frowned , thinking . Maybe that was Leo ?

He sat imprisoned , wept a bit when the noises started again , startled to see his hands once more .

He felt his hair , watched it flow down on each side of his arms , tugged at it .

Touched and fondled in a search . He had his face and hair and body back .

And he heard with his ears , not Justin's , Skull Face yelling out bad words .

' What did ... you ! what ... why ... what the HELL did you do ? ! '

' I did YOU , gorgeous and you loved it . '

' You worthless shitty ... you lying cruel hearted slut ! '

Adam tilted his head and heard a new noise . Broken glass .

A very loud ' Hey ! ' then quiet then a sniffle and there was Skull Face , wet eyed and gazing at him .

' He tricked me , took advantage ... ' Roman glared as he broke the lock , freed Rose and fumed at the busted window he'd thrown Justin through , human javelin . ' That'll not happen again and I'm sorry . The only he way he can get me , pretending to be you . '

Rose wouldn't look at the red lines on the tanned shoulders , upper back and above the knees . He'd been fooled too and now they were both miserable .

' He's gone . '

' Yeah , he's gone . I flung his lousy ass out of the bus . '

' Not the mean look alike , the LEO . ' Rose tried to explain . ' Leakee turned into you but Leo I can't find . '

' You don't , hey quit crying . ' Roman said , unknowing that he had as many tears . ' Leo went away for his own reasons . I do miss him but he wanted to go . And honestly , I don't want him back like I did before . He sent you to stay with me and I'm happy to know you . '

' He gave me you to take care of ? '

' Yeah and I'm glad . '

' I'm your Leo this time ? '

' As long as you want to be and I'll be Leakee for you if you want . '

Rose made the crinkled nose unhappy face he wore when Bayley hugged him . ' Stay as my Skull Face , I like him better . ' The front fall of tresses engulfed Roman's tooth and nail marked chest . ' Oh ! A purple ouch ! '

The tattooed male glanced down , looked at the plum and mud hued grape sized lump on his side , swelling and expanding from the bruise he'd carried for close to ten days .

' Nothing to worry about , Roos . I'll put some ice on it , thing will heal up in no time . '

A candy store smile made him glow and in less time than a blink , Roos was slowly winding wet gauze around the iodine painted battle scar .

' I won't do it ! ' Seth fumed at Maniacal .

' Who cares ? I will . ' the living rotting rabbit stood tall and chomped down on hard plastic , chipping a tooth .

' Quit hurting him ! ' Seth snatched the action figure away from the zombie rabbit , held it with care .

' A heart , Seth ? ' Maniacal taunted .

Seth glared , studied the toy , shrugged and hurled it to the floor .

Stomped it in its plastic sides .

And laughed with glee .

Justin picked glass splinters out of his neck .

His sister frowned beside him .

' Jay Paul ! '

' No . '

' Jay Paul ! ' Kamaria pleaded .

' No speeches , no advice , no scolding me and saying I did wrong , Kammy . I'm not listening . '

' But you DID do wrong and you realize that , Jay Paul . Why do you like hurting people ? '

' I like the rush of it and thrill added from the sex . Other people steal not because they need or want it but because they can , so they do . '

' You're a stunt man more than a klepto . And you're my hero brother who I want to stop being selfish and mean . '

' Can't win each time , little sis . '

' Do you think acting greedy and childish , sleeping around , makes Moeder and Vader proud ? Happy ? ! That making me sad and being wicked to your brother is going to improve your life ? '

' Leo isn't our boet , he's a hyena I found and I envy his luck . '

' His luck ? ! Meaning GOOD luck ? ! He lost his entire family and - '

' Has a hot guy that oughta be with me . ' Justin smiled faintly . ' Second round , to rip the sheets some more . '

' Jay Paul . ' Kamaria fussed . ' I've had thoughts I shouldn't have when I was younger and I believe that's why I'm trapped in my wolf dog form . I don't want you to end up like me , stuck . '

' You aren't trapped . ' Justin said , guilt and sadness taking over , in his mind and gut . ' I'll find a woman for you to use her body and ... what thoughts ? '

' Things that I shouldn't long for , terrible thoughts . Dreams , hopes , wishes , silly wishes for a fourteen year old's small brain . '

' You're much more intelligent than I am , Kam , superior , without compare . I'm not going to judge you for having dreams . '

' I loved . ' Kamaria blurted and squirmed , wringing her hands .

' What's bad about devotion ? Animals do and humans make a big deal about how great it is . '

' Devotion , yes . That became my downfall . '

' How so ? Ek verstaan nie . '

Kamaria wouldn't translate her emotions with vocabulary of people or wildlife , it was unnecessary , the shame on her face and watery drops wobbling beneath her eyelids spoke the entire story for her .

' HIM ?! '

' Yes , I warned you it was awful . '

' Not awful just ... astounding . You could've , should've ... I mean , hey , you're not really blood kin . You should've ... DID you ever tell him ? '

' I was fourteen ! And it wasn't only shyness that kept my mouth shut , it was being seen as a sister and nothing else . ' Kamaria sighed , flipped her hair back . ' That was my sin , hating being only a sibling , wanting more from life . '

' And I ran away , leaving the responsibilities for him , poor guy . '

' He 's a faithful , good hearted protector . Fed me and took me for walks daily , kept watch over Mother , did extra house work , chased off robbers and even that blasted kameelperd that used to eat our roof . '

Justin laughed at last . ' I remember that nuisance giraffe ! '

' What remained of our familie could've collapsed after you left but Leok kept us safe . Then he went bonkers and also left , ran away looking for you . And , no offense to Mother but then I was completely alone . ' Kamaria sniffled . ' In my heart . '

' My bru could've ended up as my brother in law . '

' I like to think of that as the good life . Both parents , our Packs as one and as much as you dislike wearing clothing , you do improve a suit . '

' That might not work as well now , not with his boyfriend in the picture . By the way , refrain from looking at either one , these days you'd need smelling salts AND cold showers . '

Kamaria laughed sweetly , face with a flower bouquet grin , pretty and nice to see . ' I 've observed and can report I don't mind the Japanese street style at all . '

' I guessed retro vintage rave fashion but your ideas make sense too . '

' We're twins more on the inside , how our minds function and our blood flows . '

' I won't promise to stop doing the ... er , things that I do . '

' You'll continue being horrid ? ! '

' But I AM going to start being kinder , doing right by those I love . I'll ease away from trying to take my bru's lover and become his friend again instead . He took care of my family , I owe him kindness . '

His sister's little brown arms slung around his neck made him happier than any big wave , base jump or street racer could .

A motorcycle ... that gave him a great idea , an apology for Leo and the rest .

' And one day I promise I'll get you back in your human body . ' Justin said to nothing at all , as the hug faded away , as his mental image of his sister turned to a mild wind gust .

The gust increased into a blast , bending the palm trees .

Autumn season traveling his way .

Their relationship had changed , much like the leaves colors had .

So as the foliage , their love had fell to the ground , curled , withered , flaky delicate and dying .

Maybe he should've listened to his big bro 's advice , maybe Devitt was the better choice than Adrian .

It was Hunter's doing . Compliments and praise were fine , rubbing his thumb over Zayn's lower lip with a twinkle in his eyes was not .

Sami had wriggled back from the forced affection , wiped his hands all around on his face , cleaning his skin of the onslaught .

He'd been hit on , fondled , placed in an awkward situation when ' no means no ! ' would lead to his swift firing .

At another time , working anywhere else would fly okay but now he was where Neville worked and wanted to be any place his Brit went .

Neville hadn't spoke to him , smiled at him , been friendly , loving or sexual for an entire two weeks now .

Two beds , one man to a mattress , no longer spooning , laughing and kissing , no more seeing how far they could go with the others bodies without Sami being deflowered , no more love of any type before dozing off .

Now there were even separate rooms sometimes , grunts instead of big happy grins , Neville scowling and dragging his rolling suitcase and the heart sinking sight of his new cheerleader Slater scampering behind him , servant boy , beaming idiot face and carrying extra luggage .

Zayn glowered at his half empty bed , glanced over to his ex , bundled in covers , hair draping the pillows .

High flying had taken a nosedive .

Down hill from there .


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING - for a graphic gory description of a fictional injury which may nauseate people and MPreg .

From CLB to a bloated whale in only a few years .

Christian smiled affectionately , waved to his ' big sister ' Beth , who sat in her own chair out in the sun , balloon belly as rounded fat as his , same amount of discomfort on her face .

' Little Cope doing back flips again ? '

' Yeah , she and mini Edgina must be on the same soccer team . '

' Daddy dearest is in the kitchen , fixing some apple slices and carrot sticks with ketchup and marshmallow sauce . '

' Sounds delicious . I ordered baked onion strings , onions only , no disgusting greasy batter , with crumbled sugar cookies , milk and celery juice blended in a bowl . '

' Nice choice . '

' I'll share if you want a sample . '

' And I'll save a sip of my dish for you to try , if you'd like . '

' Thanks , sis . '

' Anytime , little bro . '

Christian knew by instinct , his body's signals , when his man came strolling towards them , balancing the tray with the two big bowls and a large pitcher of water , making them guffaw wearing a clothespin on his nose , grimacing at the odd food choices .

A fatherly sight to behold , great double duty husband , beloved brother and friend without equal .

Beth eased up an inch from the lounge chair , her stomach in a dance routine now the due dates drew closer .

Christian beamed , sighed comfortably , settled in warm relaxation , left hand of his spouse's on his swelled belly , right hand on Beth's , feeling his children move about and grinning widely .

The suitable laying of hands upon them , right for Beth since Edge WAS right for Beth , treated her as a goddess and queen , loved her truly , hadn't used her for sex , dumped her and accused her of sleeping her way to the Divas division top the way Punk had .

Left for Christian , because the E and C duo had had their lovers spats , broken up many times , left behind Jay had been when Adam had cheated on him , left for leaving to be in TNA , treated better wrestling wise there than WWE had , rewarding his talent but being gang raped weekly backstage had sent him packing back to Connecticut , back to his ex who'd ended up as his blond and owl eyed husband .

Right and left , left and right , two baby heartbeats under his fingers .

Children of Halloween , touched by caring and loving hands .

Sport waggled his entire brown and white body , yipped , yelped and bounced , kept an eager and intense focus on his smaller human , ready for the bright yellow ball to be thrown .

Riley flung the ball , adjusted his sliding sunglasses and smiled over at Mason , feet up pool side .

Grinned and stepped past bouncing Sport , landed in his fiancé's giant lap , grabbed fistfuls of very long dark hair that reminded Alex of cocker spaniel ears .

' Hey , beautiful , handsome and massive massacre man ! '

' Hello as well to you , my perfectly attractive jock cariad . '

' Perfect ? I doubt that I'm perfect . '

' If you cannot be , then I shall say you are the one closest to it . '

Alex made himself at home in Mason's huge arms , the only place for him he enjoyed more than a basketball court or football field .

' We're a big hit now we made the porn film , Mase . And you're the biggest . '

' Although for me it is now an embarrassment , receiving the more staring , I can't be upset as long as you are having happiness . '

' Your happiness makes mine seem puny . '

' And yours is the one that to me has the more importance . '

' Love you too . ' Riley said cheerfully , scooted out of his huge worshiper's strong grip and beamed . ' Up for throwing the disc around , for exercise and before Sport gets in his grouchy mood ? '

' Anything you will ask for , I should do if it is possible , my cariad . '

' You're without flaw in my eyes and heart , giant gorgeous cariad . Also we've a wedding to plan . '

Mason returned to his beloved , after their stroll from yard to living quarters back to yard , both carrying armloads of tennis balls , squeaky toys , rope bones and small flying discs .

' I would want to skip myself over the plan and move faster to be married . '

' So would I , big man . '

' It should be done at a time so as to not take you from your football season , my cariad . '

' I can always live record the games . '

' That wouldn't be as fun for you . '

' Yeah but ... ' Riley dropped the tennis ball at chest level , let it bounce and Sport gladly caught it in mid air while Mason sorted the other toys by color and size . ' Hell , I'll let Mike take charge . He insisted on paying for most of it anyway , still being my dependable annoying friend . '

' I feel grateful in my body he is only to you a friend . I do not enjoy the sharing of my cariad . '

' I hate the thought of somebody besides me crawling on you , giant cariad . And which part of your body feels gratitude ? '

Mason adored Alex's sly little smile and funny innuendoes . ' My hair does . ' he joked .

' Very long , very soft , great to hold on to and run my fingers over . ' Alex said and winked . ' Your hair . '

' My hair . And my little squinty eyed jock cariad . '

' Yours . And once I was your caru . '

' And I was for you , your caru , if you wanted me then . '

' I always want you , Mase ! ' Riley chuckled and disappointed Sport by landing in his fiancé's clutches again instead of flinging toys to chase . ' So does my hair . ''

' Then we should take this time to be nice to your hair and have the wedding plans hours past . '

Alex's face glowed . He warmed himself with his fiancé's bigger than a house chest , caught a kiss or five .

' That we should . ' he agreed .

Animals in the wild , the humidity stifling , the attire sultry .

The foursome raced to the pool , waterfall splashing strong above it , Leok wearing barely enough neon green ' monster fur ' to cover his south half of the body , grinning , running like a dog on all fours , Seth whooping and laughing in the trees , swinging from vines , sporting zebra striped trunks that instead of typical black and white , were the colors of his hair , darkest brunette black - brown melded with golden yellow - white .

Roman waved over his head and chuckled , running barefoot and wildly clad in the every crayon color imaginable leopard printed small cloth rectangle , Dean racing him , running sideways and with tongue flopping out , swim gear nothing more than a few scraps of shoddily stitched together banana yellow snake skin print cloth .

All four hit the water at once , diving deep , kick splashing and arm paddling strokes , glorious cool water that eased the pain in his side for many seconds .

Seconds when hours would've been far better . It was sickening hot , humidity that boiled him in this paradise .

He began melting into a puddle , nothing left from his body except blood , bones and mile long hair .

Hurricane's blasting raging rain storm of sweat blanketed him more than the discarded bedding .

The air conditioner blew his tresses out into a long flag behind him , no relief , he was roasting , drowning , dying .

Dying in intense agony .

Crawled slow and quiet , fell off the bed , peeked back to make sure he hadn't woken Roos , clutched his side and kept crawling .

Three Joe was by his side , fussing and chirping while he heavily vomited , flew micro bits of tissue to dab moisture off his ears , nose and chin .

' Thank you . Ssshhhhh . Let Roos sleep , don't bother him , let him rest ... '

Three Joe squeaked , disturbed by the crash and looped around Roman's head , yanked at his eyelashes , bumped against his nose , chirring and trying to wake him .

She bumped the passed out man again before glowing bright silver , flying with rapid speed back towards the bed .

Roos examined the ruler length and equally shaped purple black lump pulsing on one side of his Skull Face's body .

The wound had cracked apart like an egg shell .

A small sharp white point stuck upright from the center .

Little chocolate sprinkles fell from the hole . Roos tasted one curiously and wretched . Wasn't chocolate at all .

Every one of the dozen bandages he'd tried hadn't closed the injury and kept the scabs from littering the floor.

Talking and shaking and some cautious face slaps hadn't awoken Skull Face either , body limp , neck falling back loosely , drool string foamy and draping from his mouth , eyes rolled up and white .

This startled Roos as he pinched and examined . Skull Face was strong , not meant to be unconscious and hurting .

He summoned his gang to carefully lift and carry the fallen man while the eighth note hid in his hair , along with several gathered important items when the sirens sounded and the ambulance appeared in view .

Then he thought of the other important thing to do .

He called the police .

False facial hair worked , sagging clothing didn't , for this mission incognito .

He trusted his boyfriend , he truly did but he'd also heard things , backstage gossip , words whispered and rumors spoken with strong frowns .

From that was the creation of the man in disguise now , a guy with purpose and envious , concerned reason to watch after Jinder , to be a stalker instead of a dancer .

Johnny adjusted his fake beard , shifted around in the almost hobo - esqe outfit , glanced at his watch .

Former crazy stalker of Wade turned Dixie's relative and talented dater of one perplexed Magnus , Derrick Bateman gone the Third version of Ethan was a love struck possessive and obsessive lunatic once more .

And this time , he traveled from England to India .

Johnny kept far back , close to the center of the crowd , plenty of wrestlers he knew , others he recognized , surrounded by fans and succeeding in the passable disguise of being nobody beside a excited autograph seeker , partly hyperventilating at the sight of his adorable fixation , the most beautiful , talented and perfect man to him , his lover that nuisance kooky so called Carter was apparently also intrigued by .

Gritted teeth , tight ground jaw and several imaginative vulgarities grumbled under the big beard while he spied and listened in on the conversation .

Heart not sunk but drowned , not broken but crushed beneath truck tires and falling boulders at the men asking to be seated in privacy , somewhere ' cozy ' .

Cozy ! Cozy ? ! So Jinder , HIS Jinder , had an eye for another man after all .

Johnny squirmed through the small crowd gathered near Rob and X Pac , both smelling enough like green it could've been cologne on them .

He trailed after his beloved , heart out dancing him , leaping and spinning , hopping and diving around inside his chest .

Fake mustache sweat dampened , hands cold , legs shaky .

Stalking the stalker that was a thief too , trying to steal his man .

The somewhat private area of the restaurant had a barrier wall on two sides , the ' cozy ' seating was a big U shaped booth with a cloth covered table and a few feet nearby bamboo screen along with multiple plastic plants standing tall in equally plastic pots and unnecessary real soil .

Johnny had only enough time it took two hungry males to grab breakfast to make a decision that affected his love life .

He smelled bacon grease , yelped and hid under the long black cheap imitation velvet table cloth .

Barely breathed while honed in on the conversation .

' Decided yet ? '

' I'm still juggling several options . I don't want to do only one thing , not even focus only on wrestling . I want to get back into world travel , try my luck with being in movies ... '

' You'd be fine and taken care of in Dixie Land . Don't believe the nonsense and lies about the company going out of business and the tiny paychecks , we're all happy there and treated fairly , unlike that slop hole prison you USED to slave away for . '

Johnny scowled at the sound of Ethan's voice , the eager overly friendly tone of it , butt slid backwards closer to his beloved's denim clad legs and sighed , pleased by the close feel , the warmth and scent of cooking spices his man's skin gave off.

' It ... does sound like a great place however I'd rather not get stuck in one career choice . '

Johnny beamed , blushed , leaned against the beautiful legs , pulse drum banging realizing the crotch was quite reachable with his face near it .

He sweat profusely and groaned as quietly as he could .

' That's fine too . I've told you , we get absolute freedom , make our own decisions . At TNA , you can work indies also , no nasty WWE handcuffs on you . '

' Sometimes the cuffs were fun . ' Johnny moaned softly under the table , his lover's voice aroused him intensely , his chin plunked onto a lovely round knee . ' We , every person there , were all family and friends , from the ring crew to the refs , camera crew and wrestlers . Everyone gets along and everyone is a family , accepting without judgement . I was happy there , with my friends caring for me . '

' Del Rio WAS judged . He WASN'T happy . ' Ethan said harshly .

' Every place , every job site is bound to have rotten apples . Nothing on earth is without flaw . Besides Drew watched after me and when he didn't , Johnny did . And as much as I appreciated the protection , I can defend myself as well . '

' I'll keep you safe as long as you're with me . ' Ethan stated and Johnny reached out and swiped his hand across the visible ankle .

' Hey ! ' Ethan yelped . ' I've been bitten ! '

' Where ? Check and find out . '

' Something bit my ankle ! '

Johnny quaked , sweat in his hair , on his mouth and fingertips . He'd screwed up and now he was trapped .

The table cloth rumpled and bounced and he sucked in a spit choked breath , sweat dropping down in his lap , soaking his arm hairs .

One leg vanished when Ethan raised to inspect for damages and Johnny felt the booming blast of his heart back to normal .

' Spider ? Ant ? Any guesses ? ' Jinder asked above his hidden boyfriend who chose risky and trouble making again , this time movement returned him to his temptation .

This time , he didn't scratch .

His mouth nudged the blue lump , helped it grow into a hard bulge and both hands stroked over the zipper shining gold in the middle of the mound .

' Shit , you're sweating gallons ! You're not ... not having an allergic reaction to the food or anything ? Should I send for help , call someone ? '

Johnny ignored Ethan's questions , kept mouthing the button and zipper , the blue hill in Jinder's lap .

' I'm okay but maybe ... maybe , ah , ahhh , yahhhh ! ' Jinder winced and blinked rapidly , fell back hard against the plastic seating , gasped and squirmed . ' Maybe we'd better finish up and prepare to scribble our names dozens of times . '

' Yeah , might as well . This place is creepy anyway . '

' I'd say it's weird . ' Jinder commented and Johnny rewarded them both with a savory tongue flicker , nearly had his bottom lip sliced when Jinder dropped his hands beneath the table to do a fast unseen zip up .

' So you're not planning to join me ? ' Ethan asked with a mild hint of pleading whimper .

' I never said no to being a part of the TNA team . ' Jinder replied and under a tacky table cloth , his boyfriend deflated into jealous despair .

No love and friendship , no romance and sex for him anymore , he'd been stabbed with betrayal .

He'd lost his Jinder , the reason to smile .

So he stopped smiling , caring , living as he had once , happy and trusting .

Rule breaking - great for those who kept it in the ring .

Not between the ropes , abiding by the rules was given half demon flesh , half human skin thumbs up by both parties , the human male doing a fast buttoning of the shirt , fix , look over and re- fix the hair , examine the slacks for wrinkles , stains , hair stuck upon while the Akuma hissed and chuckled , joked and carried on a high speed spoken conversation .

' Our first date in America ! Do thank me , I gave you this , the opportunity and prize you have . '

' My work and talent is what got me here . ' Fergal corrected . ' Not YOU . Out for drinks in the daylight hours isn't a date either . '

' I can feel your erection from the inside , the way the head swells , longing to burst and drain , hot and sticky . ' the demon taunted .

' That's not your business . '

' It will be when we play . '

' Not WE . You Infected Tonga , many others ... '

' So many delicious men . I wonder if your lover tastes like the cheese he likes ? '

' He ISN'T my lover and you're NOT invited ! ' Fergal objected , searching through his mass of jewelry , knotted in a pile kept in a shoe box .

' But I want his big snowy white dick in my mouth too ! ' The akuma whined . ' I can see your dreams , you want HIM , you have for awhile , your legs over those blinding white freckled coated shoulders , him inside you until you scream and beg , writhe and pant . We're a team , we can get him for our Club . You'll suck it dry and I'll bite it off , like we have before and he'll be ours along with the rest . '

' I allow you to cause damage , ruin lives , run wild and Infect , but Sheamus is the one you won't touch ! '

' Oh , I SHALL , dear little... what is that ? ! ' the demon screeched and howled at the sight and touch of the Saint Bridgid's cross on his human host's neck .

Fergal relaxed while the akuma shrieked and cried , burning and retreating beneath the feel of the religious symbol .

He was a protector now , not an Infector . He'd stop the akuma from being a menace here , the way he couldn't , having no control in Japan .

Suit looked nice , hair was divine , scent was impressive , thoughts of body fluids , feet up and over , sweaty sheets and tongue teasing lingered on .

The erection remained prominent .

The akuma , subdued .

Through his grogginess , he saw the room , not black dark as expected but glowing with golden sunbeams .

He glanced around . The I'V. attached into his un inked arm and the huge white square of bandage on one side had him frowning .

Navy blue legs in his eyesight and the neon green lump curled at the foot of the bed caused a big smile .

' Hey , Officer . ' Roman grinned and nodded at Dean , toe nudged the napping Roos . ' Hey , Astro Turf . '

' MY POCKET LION ! ' Rose called out merrily , leaping in for a huge hug .

' Pocket lion ?! ' Roman asked , raising eyebrows at Dean . ' The doctors doped me good , huh ? '

Dean grinned smugly and wickedly in return . ' Actually I've been teaching him lyrics to 1999 . '

' Great , ' Brose , pick on me while I'm suffering an injury . ' Roman chuckled during Rose's thorough finger inspection of his tied back hair and Three Joe scolded the stitches under the bandage wrap .

' Plus I'm here to inform you of the bad - '

' Left your gavel at home ? '

' It's in my pants , you noticed ? '

' You're an ass wad . '

' Thank you , baby . ' Dean said and Roman kept smiling . ' Anyway the sex change went okay and you are now a gorgeous shaved bald woman . '

' ' Don't make jokes about that . ' Roman chided , dodged the confetti Adam was tossing about . ' Or I'll take your doughnuts , mister police man . '

' What about , losing your dick or cutting your hair ? '

' Both , you idiot ! '

Dean laughed until he shook , handed back the pillow that had smacked him straight in the face , fluffed it kindly .

' This is Seth's fault , I know he did something . '

' He isn't always out to hurt us , even if he is running with the wrong crowd , he's still himself . '

' Typical of you to still love him . ' Dean griped .

' Yeah , I love him . So do you . '

' I ... '

' So do you . ' Roman stated , warming from joy and heating up from Roos in his lap. ' Seth - Ro is OURS , no matter what dipshit dumb ass choices he makes . '

' Yeah but - '

' Admit it , you LIKE the fighting . It's not that briefcase you two care about , it's pushing each others buttons , taunting , that's the foreplay . I've seen it , don't try and fool me . '

' Hey , I AM a cop now . ' Dean smiled and leaned against the not sore portion of his partner's upper body . ' ' I'm keeping the cuffs . '

' Without a doubt . '

' You'll be out for the count awhile , big man . The surgery removed a piece of bone penetrating though your skin , from the inside , and trying to heal from the inside . It created a big lump filled with scabs , amazing right ? '

' Disgusting , actually . '

' You're a medical mystery , Romaine lettuce . Had a fucking rabbit tooth stabbing in you . '

' A RABBIT TOOTH ?! '

' Yep . '

' Damn . '

' Took words from my mouth . '

Three Joe buzzed Roman's ears and Rose glanced around , forehead creased .

' What's the problem , note and Roos ? ' Roman inquired , hoping the injury talk hadn't upset his lover .

' No water . ' Rose held the empty pitcher .

' Well , you're the last one that would let me dehydrate . Take my wallet... over there are my things , in that little closet , yeah . Okay , take some tens , find a machine, no wait , go to the cafeteria and buy us all some bottled water . '

Adam nodded vigorously enough that Three Joe clung to the locks with all her might , fussing the entire time her hair umbrella jostled her .

Roman counted the inches the clock hands moved , waited until the room only contained two men .

' Now you can tell me what he shouldn't hear . '

' He's getting some memory back . '

' I can tell , the beard , other clues ... '

' I'm the second one he called , after the emergency number sent the ambulance . ' Dean said , shifting beneath the black hoodie and unwashed white turned dingy grey tank top . ' He remembers when we first took him in , after Justin Turned him were - lion . He knew you helped him and made him better but not how he got that way or what was wrong with him . '

' Oh . '

' Hey , wounded or not , I thought you'd be jumping around , thrilled and overjoyed . '

' Once I would but lately I 'm not as bothered by it . He can be any multiple personality of his , I'll still love him . '

' I'd like to try caring for someone that way . '

' You do already , since you were in high school . ' Roman said and Dean reddened .

A whirling clump of balloons and laughter rolled past the open doorway , Rose pushing the cart from room to room , handing out flowers and balloons to patients .

' He's big hearted , like you . ' Dean beamed .

' Yeah . ' Roman felt proud and embarrassed . ' But he's not right in the head . '

' Great because I'm not either . '


End file.
